Of a Deep Blue
by Nagareboshi
Summary: [Maybe Delete] It's been two years since the world championships. The bladebreakers are home when a new girl moves into town. She's just like Kai, no she aint his sister either so then who is she? Guess what Kaira is giving Kai? A KISS! O.O R
1. Early December: New Girl

Hey there everyone. I'm writing this story for my friend Kaira here as part of her Christmas present. This is also my first time in writing a story in the Beyblade section. Ah this will be soooooooooooooo much fun. I get to toy around with Kai's and Kaira's thoughts. Anyone see where I'm leaning to? That's right if you don't like Kai/ OC and Ray/ OC you better leave cause they're taken in this story. AND IF YOU WANT TO BE PAIRED UP WITH TYSON, MAX, OR KENNY TELL ME AND SEND ME A PROFILE ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER AND I'LL SEE IF I CAN WORK IT IN! NO PROMISES!!  
  
Nagareboshi doesn't own Beyblade  
  
Of a Deep Blue Chapter 1  
  
Kaira looked out the window. Her family was moving again. She hated it. She didn't want to move again. This was the fifth time this year and each time her parents said it was the last time. *Yeah right,* she thought. She tugged on her hair, trying to get a knot out.  
  
Kaira was about 15. She had cold black eyes and long black hair. She was just less than five feet in height. The strange thing about her was her ears were slightly shaped like elf ears. But no one saw them any way; her hair hid them.  
  
"We're here honey," said her mother, Nata.  
  
Kaira got out of the car. It was good to be out of that cramped up car. She looked at the house. Two stories and a pale blue. It was a nice house. Going in she quickly picked her room. *Well maybe I'll like it here,* she thought.  
  
~*~School Day ~*~ One Week Later~*~  
  
Kaira sighed. Her parents signed her up for school again. She really didn't see the point she knew all of this stuff. She walked on to the schoolyard. On her way in she bumped into someone. "Ow," she said.  
  
She looked to see another girl standing in front of her. Kaira's eyes flashed in anger. The girl, as if sensing the anger, glared at her. "What you do want," snapped Kaira.  
  
"Nothing," said the girl. "You ran into me."  
  
Kaira took a good look at the girl in front of her. About two inches taller than her, she was well build and had sapphire eyes. Her long golden hair gleamed in the light and was pulled back in a ponytail. There was something that just said, do NOT mess with this girl.  
  
Suddenly a boy came up to them. The girl raised an eyebrow, there was a questioning look on her face. "Helllllllo beautiful," he said.  
  
The girl looked at Kaira again, "Is he talking to you," she asked.  
  
"Why would he be talking to me," she countered.  
  
"Well if he's talking to me, he must have a death wish," the girl replied.  
  
"I'm talking to both of you ladies. Now there's no need to fight over me," said the boy.  
  
The girl looked at him in disbelief. "You must be crazy," she said.  
  
"Only crazy about you," said the boy. He made a movement to kiss her and was only stopped by a hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi stared in disbelief. Was this boy crazy or something? She had been attending this school for at two years now and this boy was making an attempt to hit on her when her boyfriend and twin brother were standing right behind him. Did he have a death wish?  
  
"You must be crazy," she said.  
  
"Only crazy about you," said the boy. He made a movement to kiss her and was only stopped by a hand.  
  
"Hey what gives," said the boy. He turned around only to be met with a pair of golden blazing eyes. They were filled with anger and hatred. A pair of cold, brown eyes soon followed them. They too had that same look in its eyes.  
  
"If you ever come near Hoshi again," said Ray, his golden eyes becoming nothing more than slits, "You're regret it."  
  
"Regret what," challenge the boy. Oh boy this kid really wants to died.  
  
"Or you'll end up being dead meat," said Kai.  
  
"Yeah right," said the boy. Yep just confirmed that. He really wanted to die.  
  
Hoshi watched as both Kai's and Ray's eyes came nothing more than slits, both glowing with anger. Grabbing the boy she said, "You know let's play a game. Come with and you'll get a prize."  
  
Both Kai and Ray looked at her, completely bewildered. Hoshi mouthed, I'll handle him. The boy one the other hand was totally oblivious to what was going to happen to him and followed Hoshi into the next room. Then all sorts of sounds came from the room; yelling and several crashes. Both Ray and Kai flinched a little knowing how Hoshi can be at times like these. Meanwhile the girl that ran into her was needless to say shocked.  
  
"Uh what just happen," she asked. It was at that time did both Kai and Ray become aware that there was another girl standing next to them.  
  
"Are you new here," asked Ray.  
  
"No duh," countered the girl, "Now do you mind telling me what just happen?"  
  
"Isn't it oblivious," stated Kai, "That boy was hitting on my sister and Hoshi took care of him. He should be at the hospital right about now."  
  
The girl eyed them with disbelief. They were saying that she didn't believe a single word that Kai said.  
  
~*~  
  
*I don't believe one word he said,* thought Kaira. She looked at the two boys in front of her. The first one that spoke was most certainly a Chinese person. He was wearing a white shirt trimmed with yellow with another blue shirt under it and baggy blue pants and black shoes. His floor-length hair was tied back with a piece of cloth and had amber colored eyes.  
  
The second one, who in Kaira's option was very rude, was probably born here in Japan. He was wearing a black tank top and baggy blue pants with a belt that had a wolf on it. He also had a white scarf around his neck and red arm guards. He had gray-blue and dark blue hair and crimson eyes as well.  
  
*Well he not all that bad looking,* she thought. Then she realize what she just thought, *WHAT I'M I THINKING! THERE'S NOT WAY I COULD POSSIBLY THINK THIS GUY IS CUTE!* She yelled at herself for thinking such things. She fought down the blush. (NB: I'm having soooooooooo much fun. ^_^ Kaira: I don't know if I should be mad at you or just happy. NB: ^_^)  
  
Well the day passed by real quick for Kaira. It was the same old thing; introduction, meeting new classmates and new friends, watching that two- tone blue hair boy with crimson eyes all day, going around the school campus, and just hanging out. She found out who the girl she bumped into was and the two boys she met earlier in morning. The girl name was Cheryl though everyone calls her Hoshi, she was the one Kaira found out who the two boys were.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Kaira sat down in the back of the classroom. She just so happen to sit next to the same girl that she bumped into. It also happened to be the person she was partner up with.  
  
Kaira looked at the girl next to her. The girl smiled and said, "Hey look we got off on the wrong foot this morning. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just when someone challenges me like that I can't seem to back down. Sorry it a family thing. We're pretty high about the whole pride and honor or at least my brother and I are."  
  
"It's okay," replied Kaira, "it's partly my fault. I wasn't really looking where I was going."  
  
"Hey that's okay. By the way I'm Cheryl but you can call me Hoshi," she said, "Also sorry about leaving you there this morning. I didn't know that you where new here and anyway I had to take care of that boy."  
  
Kaira smiled a bit, "I'm Kaira nice to met you Hoshi. By the way what did you do with that boy?" She just had to ask that. Her curiosity was killing her.  
  
Hoshi smirked, "Nothing too bad. He was rather lucky that we were in school or it would have been worse. Nothing really just pulled the trusty old mallet on him." (NB: Like how Kaira told me: "An anime girl best friend, a mallet or anything else that's hard.")  
  
Kaira had to smirk back. She would have probably done the same thing.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Hoshi and Kaira became fast friends and Hoshi introduce her to the rest of the Bladebreakers. Kaira smiled at the thought. Sure it had only been a few hours ago that she met them, especially "him", but she would remember it for years to come.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Kaira and Hoshi were sitting at a table when a group of boys came over. Kaira was somewhat surprise that Hoshi didn't yell at them to leave her alone like she did with the last group of boys. Instead she heard Hoshi say, "Hi guys. This is Kaira. She's new here."  
  
Kaira got a big hello from everyone, excluding Kai. Turning to Kaira Hoshi continue with introducing everyone, "Kaira meet my teammates the Bladebreakers. Tyson is the one with the baseball cap, Max is the blond one, Kenny is the one with the laptop, Ray my boyfriend is the one with the red headband and long hair and Kai our team captain and my twin brother also our loner is the one with the two-tone hair color and blue triangles on his face."  
  
Kaira felt her heart beat faster as she looked at Kai. *Cute name,* she thought, *Argh not this again.*  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Kaira walked out of the schoolyard. *Better get home before mom starts to worry,* she thought. She never did notice that two people were watching her.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi sat on the wall that over looked the schoolyard. She watched as Kaira left the school and headed home. Standing beside her was Ray. He too watched as Kaira headed home.  
  
"Ah the Silver Wolf has already fallen for the Cold Phoenix ay," said Hoshi.  
  
Ray nodded, "Yes it appears so. I wonder how long it will be before they hook up?"  
  
Hoshi shook her head, "Knowing my dear brother I say never. Kaira is just as stubborn too."  
  
"Well then," said Ray, "I guess we just have to play cupids and get these two together."  
  
Hoshi looked at him, there was a smirk on her face, "I like the way you think love. It will be fun." Turning back to the were Kaira left she continued, "Let the games begin."  
  
~*~  
  
Yes done with the first chapter and with a day to spare.  
  
**Ray and Kai walks in**  
  
Ray: Finally done?  
  
NB: Yep  
  
Kaira: Took you long enough you started to write this when? I don't know about two months ago!  
  
NB: hehe your point?  
  
Kai: Just hurry up with the next chapter already. I want to know what happens and what you're trying to do me.  
  
NB: Well my dear Kai you will just have to wait. Beside it's the start of Christmas in the next chapter and we get to go Christmas shopping!  
  
Kaira: Really?!  
  
NB: Yep!  
  
**Ray whispers to Kai**Ray: We better get out of here.  
  
Kai: Yeah.  
  
**Try to escape only to be stopped by a barrier.** Ray: What?!  
  
NB: Now Ray, Kai don't try to escape.  
  
**Tyson, Max, and Kenny walk in.**  
  
Kaira: More people to help. Yay!  
  
Tyson: What?!  
  
Kenny: Help with what?  
  
Ray: We've all been drafted to help the girls with their Christmas shopping for the next chapter.  
  
Max: What?!  
  
Kai: Yeah and we already tried to escape.  
  
Tyson: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NB: Well I have to go. This is going to be sooooo much fun. I know what to make Kai get for Kaira. Hehe. Don't forget to review. It'll make my day. Tell me how I'm doing so far. Thanks! 


	2. Mid December: Christmas Shopping

NB: Well we are back with another chapter of, Of a Deep Blue. Why I named it that, I can't really seem to remember. I think it has to do with the fact that both Kaira and Kai like blue. Not your regular blue but a deep blue like the ocean at one point. Also like the ocean, one must go deep into the soul to find the answer.  
  
**Ray looking at the reviews** Ray: you have a request Hoshi.  
  
NB: I do?  
  
Ray: Yeah someone wants you to hurt Tyson really bad.  
  
NB: Really? Funny I already planned something really harsh for Tyson in this chapter. I guess great minds think alike huh?  
  
Tyson: You're not really going to hurt me are you?  
  
NB: after you raided my kitchen in the 2nd chapter of More than meets the Eye you think I was going to let you off easily?  
  
Tyson: Well no but I didn't think you would.  
  
NB: just read and to find out what Tyson punishment is. Trust me you'll love it. As for you Tyson it's off the Beyblade dish for you.  
  
Tyson: Wha? why?  
  
NB: you own me four hours of practice so march to it NOW!  
  
Tyson: Yes madam  
  
**Ray sweatdropped as his girlfriend took Tyson and threw him into another room.** Ray: Well they'll be there for awhile. So uh let's get on with the story.  
  
**Driger holds up a sign.** It reads: Nagareboshi doesn't own Beyblade or Kaira.  
  
  
  
Of a deep blue  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Well it's Christmas. Everyone high in the Christmas spirit okay almost everyone was high in the Christmas spirit. "C'mon Kai. Please I know you don't like this holiday. Neither does grandfather, not that I care but please," begged Hoshi.  
  
She was at home trying to get Kai to come shopping with her. Now Kai being Kai, didn't want to. She got Tyson, Max, Kenny and Kaira to go along and Ray couldn't say no to his girlfriend so now all she had to was to get Kai to come. She was also planning to get Kaira and Kai together before Christmas was over but due to how both are completely stubborn it was very hard. Ray wasn't having much luck either. She was a bit surprised at how similar the two were and it didn't surprise her that they were soul mates.  
  
"C'mon Kai please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please with sugar on top."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll take Dranzer and hide her from you."  
  
"So than you explain to grandfather why I can't practice."  
  
"Fine then! Kaira will be there."  
  
Kai nearly fell off the chair. "Is there a reason why I should care about that?"  
  
"I know you like her," said Hoshi with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Whatever," said Kai not looking at his sister.  
  
"See you like her!"  
  
"What gave you that idea?"  
  
"You were looking at her in class, watching her when she beybattles even though she still learning how but I know that you gave her tints how to Beyblade better. Something you don't even do for your team except for me but then again you do it a few times with the others," said Hoshi.  
  
She was about to continue when Kai cut her off, "Fine! I'll go with you shopping. Just leave me alone and drop that subject."  
  
"Yay," said Hoshi. She kissed Kai on the cheek, "Trust me niisan you wouldn't forget this beside you need to get Kaira a gift anyway. If you're not giving the team you should at least give her one."  
  
"Hoshi," growled Kai, "I'm warning you."  
  
"Na Kai just relax. But what I said was true. You should at least get her a gift. You can't say you don't have money cause I know you have."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"I'm your twin sister for crying out loud," said Hoshi. "I know these things. Just how you like Kaira." She mumble that last part to herself. Unfortunately Kai heard her.  
  
"Hoshi," he growled again. "You're really asking it.  
  
Hoshi just smirked and said, "Ah I know you wouldn't hurt me Kai. But really should get going. Kaira doesn't like to wait and neither does Ray. Knowing Tyson he'll be late anyway but then again. We shouldn't ruin our record of being on time if not early."  
  
Kai didn't answer her and just walked out of the door. Hoshi just had to smile and smirk at the same time. *Ah Kai, my dear brother. You'll never know how much you really do love the Silver Fox until you understand what it means to open up,* thought Hoshi as she followed Kai out the door. *I wonder how he'll take it when he finds out that Kaira's is his soul mate? Oh well.*  
  
~*~Outside the Mall~*~  
  
"Where is he," said Kai.  
  
"You know Tyson, Kai," stated Hoshi. "he's always late."  
  
"I'M LLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" came a voice not too far from here.  
  
The Bladebreakers sweatdropped as Tyson came running around the corner nearly bumping into people as he ran towards his teammates.  
  
"Does he do this all the time," whispered Kaira to Hoshi.  
  
"Unfortunately he does," said Hoshi.  
  
"Oh," was all that Kaira said. She paused for a moment and asked Hoshi again. "Can't I hurt him for being late."  
  
Hoshi sweatdropped and then whispered back, "Let Kai handle the real punishment and I'll make sure to hand some out anyway."  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys," said Tyson.  
  
"You're always late Tyson," said Max.  
  
"What's the reason this time," asked Kenny.  
  
"I woke up late."  
  
Everyone did an anime fell as Kai yelled at Tyson. "TYSON! WHEN WILL YOU GET UP ON TIME?!"  
  
"Forget it Kai," said Ray, "He'll never learn."  
  
"Too true," said Hoshi. "Now can we get started. I need to do some major shopping and you boys are going to help me carry this all back."  
  
"Wait a second," said Max. "I thought we were going to look at Beyblade parts and some Christmas shopping."  
  
"We're," said Hoshi, "But we're Christmas shopping first. And as for Tyson's punishment for arriving late he gets all the heavy stuff."  
  
"WHAT," asked Tyson.  
  
"You heard me," said Hoshi. "It's Christmas and your present is the last on my list after what you did today. I could have been done with two people gifts if you here earlier. But instead you made me wait so there. No buts if or ands cause that my final decision."  
  
"Ah man," groaned Tyson.  
  
"Also unlucky for you I'm in a bad mood," said Kai, "And for that you have an extra hour of practice."  
  
"You can't be serious Kai," asked Tyson.  
  
"Two hours and you can thank Hoshi for putting me in this bad mood."  
  
Tyson turned to Hoshi and groaned, "Hoshi how could you."  
  
All Hoshi did was shrug and said, "you try get him out of the house. Anyway for complaining to me you have an hour of practice with me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Two hours."  
  
"Noooooooooooo!"  
  
"Shall I make it three?"  
  
O.O "No no no no no I'll be quiet now," said Tyson.  
  
"Good answer," said Hoshi. "Now can we please get started?"  
  
~*~Hours Later~*~  
  
All the boys collapsed all over the living room. They were at Tyson's house for dinner (Tyson's grandpa invited them over). Kai and Ray got off lucky with minimum stuff as both Kai and Ray had been dragged shopping with Hoshi before and knew how to stay on her good side. Just take what you are told to hold and wait for her finish. Tyson on the other hand was complaining so much he had racked up five hours of training with Kai, four with Hoshi and also more heavy stuff and we can't forget the threat of pounding and the threat of no food during the day of her and Kai's training with him. That really got Tyson to shut up. As for Kaira she gave Tyson a good whack and made sure he got all of the her stuff first before handing anything to the others. Max and Kenny were a bit lucky as for all they had were a few more things of Kaira and Hoshi stuff than Ray and Kai. (I'm not cruel just filling out a request and making sure that Tyson never raids my kitchen again. =)  
  
"Well that was fun," said Hoshi.  
  
"Hm," said Kaira, "I must agree for once. Thanks for letting me have some money Tyson."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I said thanks for the money," she repeated again.  
  
"But I didn't give you any money," said the confuse Blue Dragon.  
  
"Yes you did," replied the sly Silver Fox.  
  
"I did?"  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Kaira looked at Tyson who was straining under the heavy load. She leaned down and said, "Hey Tyson could you lean me some money."  
  
"Wha? Sure sure just don't give anymore stuff."  
  
"Fine with me," said Kaira.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"Wha?!"  
  
"You said yes I took your wallet and gave the rest of the stuff I brought to Kenny and Max," sad Kaira, "By the way you're out of money."  
  
"No way," said Tyson with a groan.  
  
"Very way."  
  
"Why does this happen to me?"  
  
"It wouldn't," said Hoshi, "If you had gotten here on time."  
  
"Aw man."  
  
*He'll never learn,* thought the rest of the Bladebreakers and Kaira.  
  
It was going to be a long night and a long day for them tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: There all done!  
  
Kaira and Kai: About time.  
  
**sweatdrop**Ray: you two are really meant for each other aren't you?  
  
NB: I'm going to have to agree with you on that.  
  
**Tyson crawls into the room.**Tyson: WATER!  
  
NB: You big baby. Here. **Hands Tyson a glass of water which Tyson drinks all of it greedily and then runs out of the Notes so he doesn't get into any more trouble.**  
  
Kaira: So what's happening in the next chapter.  
  
NB: Don't know really I'm think more so of playing with your thoughts.  
  
Kaira: NANI?! You wouldn't.  
  
NB: Watch me!  
  
Kaira: I'll destroy the Ray kitty I made.  
  
NB: And I'll destroy the rest of Kai pics I found.  
  
Kaira: You can't you gave them to me. **Sticks out her tongue.**  
  
NB: Are you kidding?! I never gave you all of them and anyway would I be that crazy to give _all_ of them! Beside you don't have enough room on your disk. I only gave you one!  
  
Kaira: NANI?! **Looks on her disk. True to NB words there's only one pic.** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NB: **sighs** She never learns that I'll never give her all of them. I would need about 20 more floppy disk. Don't mind this argument it happens all the time. I say something, she threatens me, I threaten her back and I eventually win. And to who ever is reviewing my story and not leaving a name could you please leave one wait a sec. Why do I have the feeling that it's Kaira who's bugging me? Well if it isn't then please leave your name and if Kaira the one with leaving no names and using cc as the her name I'll be sure to make this fic even more funnier starting with the Christmas chapter coming up. Guess what Kaira?  
  
Kaira: what?  
  
NB: I have the perfect gift for you to give to Kai.  
  
Kai: Why am I not liking this one bit?  
  
Ray: probably cause it has to with you.  
  
Kaira: What is it?!  
  
NB: Hmmmm.....it's...........well....  
  
Kaira: Yes? Yes?!  
  
NB: Not telling!  
  
**Kaira, Kai and Ray fell anime style.**  
  
Kai and Kaira: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: Do you even know what the gift is?  
  
NB: I do actually. **whispers it in Ray's ear. Ray blushes at how close NB AKA Hoshi is and ends up rolling in laughter after.**  
  
Ray: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: what's so funny?  
  
Ray: **wiping his tears from his eyes** Nothing!  
  
**Kaira and Kai both made advances towards Ray and NB** Kai: Tells us now!  
  
NB: Suddenly I get this feeling that I should be saying sayonara.  
  
Ray: Me too.  
  
**Both head for the door with Kai and Kaira right behind them.**  
  
NB: **Running** Uh well that's it for now. Don't Forget to review! 


	3. Mid December: Beach, Thoughts, and Plann...

NB: Gee I really don't know what to do in this chapter.  
  
Ray: You don't but you should know, you're writing the story.  
  
NB: Yeah but I don't. I decided to settle with playing with Kaira's thoughts and eventually get her to at least admit to herself and maybe to you or me that she likes Kai.  
  
Ray: Aren't you moving a little fast? Wasn't this supposed to be in a few more chapters later?  
  
NB: Your point? I kinda want to get this story over for a few reasons. Or at least this part.  
  
Ray: Why?  
  
NB: Cause the real fun starts on Christmas. This is just helping it to move on. You know get them to know each other and then admit to themselves that like each other. Beside I finally decided!  
  
Ray: What?  
  
NB: we're going to the beach!  
  
Driger holding up a sign, while NB rants on about what going to happen in the chapter, Nagareboshi doesn't own Beyblade or Kaira.  
  
Of a Deep Blue  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~Kaira's POV~*~  
  
Beach, why the heck does anyone want to go to the beach? All you do is get wet and sand down your bathing suit. I would have preferred the swimming pool but even then I wouldn't have want to go. I'm not that strong of a swimmer but still why do you have to come to the beach. Beside it was getting cold. I mean this was very close to winter. Soon it would be snowing. Actually the weatherman said it was supposed to snow today and I wouldn't be here right now. Damn weather men they're never right.  
  
I'm not even sure how Hoshi manage to get me here. I recall something like Kai's coming and for some odd reason I came.  
  
Why des Kai have anything to do with me being here? I admit he's cute.damn it! Stop thinking like that Kaira! Get a hold of yourself!  
  
~*~Outside of Kaira's POV~*~  
  
Hoshi couldn't help but giggle at her friend thoughts about her twin brother. *Ah yes,* she thought, *Maybe I get somewhere with this situation.* Her eyes twinkle with mischief. She would get them together before the Christmas was over.  
  
~*~Back to Kaira's POV~*~  
  
Okay Hoshi is starting to scare me. Then again there are plenty of times that Hoshi scares me with that evil smile on her face. This is on of the times. You think she was trying to put me and Kai together. Yes she can be very scarily if she wants to. And though I hate to admit sometimes even more evil than Tyson's obsession with food, Kai, and me combined.  
  
I looked at the others. Tyson and Max the duo of trouble as I like to call them were playing in the sand like two years olds. When will they grow up and start acting their own age?  
  
Kenny was sitting on the sat talking to Dizzi. It looks like he wasn't a beach person either. Well at least I'm not the only one.  
  
Hoshi and Ray were sitting together on the sand. Hoshi had the evil grin on and Ray was half asleep leaning against Hoshi for support.  
  
Then there was Kai. I never did notice how hot he looked in that swim shorts.what am I thinking?! Stop thinking like that Kaira get a hold of yourself! Don't think like that!  
  
Grr why did it have to be like this?! I swear of all the people I could have fallen in love with it had to be him! Wait! What am I saying?! Did I just admit that I love that jerk?! Argh he's going to pay!  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
This is really good. Never thought it would take Kaira this long to admit to herself that she like Kai. Of course it took Kai until this morning to do the same thing. Now to convinced them to say it out loud to each other.  
  
~*~Kai's POV~*~  
  
Okay I from now declared my sister up to something. (NB: It took you to now to notice?! It's been two chapters! Kai: -_- shut up NB: ^_^)  
  
She's been bring Kaira into the subject a lot. Like this morning for instance and for some reason I fell for it. Okay I'll admit to myself I may just may like her. In a way she was just like me. Cold, rude and a bit hostile but she understands. Hoshi is like that too. Hoshi on the other hand does a different impression. She mains the happy impression while I do the loner. I must admit her mask often does work more than minds sometimes. But then again it would have never fit for me.  
  
I don't even know why I'm here. It's not like I enjoy the beach. How Hoshi managed to get me to come here I'll never now. I'll I heard was Kaira was coming and my body reacted before I knew I was wearing a swimsuit suit and was sitting here at the beach.  
  
(Okay I'm getting tired of the beach let's change it the scene shall we?)  
  
~*~  
  
I laid down on my bed. This was getting more and more confusing. We just got back from the beach. Hoshi with Ray practicing, Tyson and Max took Kenny with them were ever that is. My Kaira was at home. Wait did I just say my Kaira?! This must worst then I think. Why can't I keep her out of my head, WHY?!  
  
I thought about. And the more and more I thought about Kaira the more clear the answer became. I guess I really did love her. she was all I could think about. I need to talk to Hoshi tonight.  
  
~*~Else where~*~  
  
Kaira walked back and forth in her bedroom. She couldn't get Kai off her mind. *Kai why is it I can't keep that blue haired boy from my mind?! I swear this is driving me crazy. There's no such thing as love at first sight is there? Well so why is it I keep thinking about Kai?!* She picked up the nearest thing and pretty much ripped it to pieces in frustration.  
  
It took her a moment to realized that she just ripped her math book. Now all the pages were torn and laying everywhere. *Oh great,* she thought, *this isn't good. That's the fourth math book I rip this year. Now moms going to have my head. Wonderful.*  
  
Kaira sat down on her bed. "I got to talk to Hoshi about this. Maybe she'll know what to do. I mean I think I like Kai but in reality who could love me?"  
  
~*~Later That Night~*~  
  
Hoshi smiled happily as she walked into the room. It was a fairly eventful day. I mean when was it you got both Kai and Kaira to go to the bench for the day? Like I said I fairly eventful day.  
  
To her surprised Kai was waiting for her. "Sit down," said Kai almost growling, "We need to talk."  
  
Hoshi took a seat next to her brother, "Shoot. Was is it?"  
  
"I know you're up to something."  
  
"Your point. According to you, I'm always up to something."  
  
"Explain why you and Ray seem to try and get me and Kaira together."  
  
"Now why would I do that?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"So why are you asking?"  
  
"Because it's working."  
  
Hoshi fell out of her seat. Never in all of her life did she expect this.  
  
Did I just hear what I thought I just heard?  
  
/Yes Ray you did and believe me I don't believe it any more than you do./  
  
//Will you two cut it out. I'm trying to be serious here.//  
  
/Oh sorry Nii-san./  
  
Sorry Kai.  
  
Hoshi right about was gaping like a fish without water. "so does that mean," she said weakly.  
  
Kai nodded, "If you're talking about the fact that I came to my feelings that I may just love Kaira then yes." He looked at Hoshi with a furious glare.  
  
Hoshi was about to answer when their butler, Jeeve came in. "Ms. Hiwatari there's a phone call for you."  
  
Hoshi when into the next room seeing that there wasn't a phone in the room she and Kai were in. Picking it up she was greeted with the same tone of harshness that Kai had when she walked into the room ten minutes ago. She knew almost at once who it was, "Hello Kaira."  
  
::Hello Hoshi. Care to explain some things?::  
  
::Depends on what it is.::  
  
::I know you and Ray have been up to something and I know have been trying to get me Kai together.::  
  
*Man talk about déjà vu,* thought Hoshi, *wasn't this the same conversation I had with Kai jut minutes ago. And what do you know? They think alike too.*  
  
::Now why would I do that for?:: Hoshi gave the same response.  
  
::I have now idea.::  
  
::So why are you telling me this?::  
  
::Because and I don't know how but it's working.::  
  
At this point Hoshi dropped the phone and was on the floor laughing away. Sure she was shocked at what Kaira just told her but it was just too funny. Kai came out of the room next door and into this one.  
  
"Hoshi what's going on?"  
  
Hoshi just giggled some more and pointed to the phone. "I-it's f-for y- you," she said in between breaths.  
  
Kai picked up the phone. It was the last person he would have expected. ::Hoshi were are you I'm not don't with you:: Kaira was yelling on the other side.  
  
::Sorry but Hoshi's isn't available at the moment.::  
  
On the other side Kaira's heart stop moving for a split second. ::Kai?::  
  
::Yes?::  
  
:: Why are you on the phone? I thought I was talking to Hoshi.::  
  
::I don't know what you said to Hoshi but she's on the floor, rolling in laugher.::  
  
::I take it that isn't a good thing.::  
  
::You know it's rare to see Hoshi laughing as freely as she is now.::  
  
::I take that as a yes.::  
  
::That's about right.::  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
/Ray!/  
  
Yes?  
  
/You'll never believe what just happen! Hehe./  
  
What?  
  
/Kaira just told me, hehehe, that's she loves Kai!/  
  
Pinch me I'm dreaming right? I didn't just hear you say what I thought I just you just said right?  
  
/Love it's as clear as the sun shinning in the sky./  
  
No way.  
  
/Yeah./  
  
~*~Back to the phone conversation~*~  
  
::So what you want to talk about?::  
  
::I don't know, Kai. Anything really important happening that I should know about.::  
  
::Uh not that I know about.::  
  
::Well I don't mean to interrupt your lovebirds talk, but just to tell the both of you the Tyson's grandfather is throwing a party at the house.::  
  
Both Kai and Kaira blushed at the lovebirds remarked that Hoshi's made.  
  
::Hoshi!:: They both yelled into the phone.  
  
::What?::  
  
::Hoshi I suggest you hang up the phone right now.::  
  
::I agree with Kai on this one.::  
  
::Fine. Just don't stay on it too long. You'll see each other tomorrow.::  
  
::What times the party?::  
  
::And why wasn't I told this?::  
  
::When to answers Kai question, I just found out from Ray and wait a sec there's another call.::  
  
~*~A few minutes later~*~  
  
::Hey Kai do you think we could host a party here?::  
  
::Why do you ask?::  
  
::Cause Tyson's grandfather just got sick as they can't do at the their house. Max's house runs a hobby store at the same time so that will be hard to do. And Kenny's already cramped in the house he and his parents live in.::  
  
::So the party at our guys house?::  
  
::If Kai says yes. If not then we'll probably wouldn't have one.::  
  
:: Fine.::  
  
:::Really thanks nii-san. Kaira the party is at uh is 3:00 a good time to start?::  
  
::Fine.::  
  
::Whatever.::  
  
Hoshi sweatdropped. Yeah these two where made for each other alright. ::Okay then if Kaira the address is 755 Sakura Ave. If you get lose one look for Ray, Tyson, Max or Kenny or ask anyone where the Hiwatari house is. Okay?::  
  
::Sure.::  
  
::If you two are done I'm going out to run and errand.::  
  
::Alright bye Kai.::  
  
::Adios niisan.::  
  
::We need to break that habit of switching language when you talk sis.::  
  
::That's what you told me a thousand times dear brother.::  
  
::Whatever.::  
  
::Uh Hoshi I swear I'm going to get you for this.::  
  
::What did I do?::  
  
::Like I said I don't know how you did but I'm going to get you for that.::  
  
::You can try all you like but why don't you tell Kai what you're feeling before you strangle me. And believe me you'll thank me when you're done.::  
  
::Is that so?::  
  
::Yes it is. Oh do you mind helping me with something before the party?::  
  
::Sure.::  
  
::Okay then be here by 10:30 tomorrow morning instead.::  
  
::Fine. Whatever.::  
  
::Thanks Kaira.::  
  
::Yeah whatever. See you tomorrow.::  
  
::Bye.::  
  
Hoshi hung up the phone. This made it soooooooooo much easier for her and Ray. Now she had one more thing to do. She need to pick up Ray's present.  
  
Hoshi made her way to the door. For some reason she knew that tomorrow, Christmas Eve and Christmas was going to be so much fun. *Maybe those two will get together,* thought Hoshi as she walked out the door.  
  
*You never know what's going to happen.*  
  
~*~  
  
NB: There all done.  
  
Ray: That's good.  
  
NB: Yeah and the next chapter is going to be the best. We're decorating!  
  
Ray: We are and isn't kinda late?  
  
NB: That's okay. Kaira was the one who suggested it. Though I think she shouldn't have told me.  
  
Ray: Why's that?  
  
NB: Ray-chan don't you know me by now? A simple thing like that can be turned into something totally funny and down right mean. Beside you know how Kaira can be when she's decorating! You should see her description of some of the things I asked her to help me with. I learned from that lesson a long time ago. And beside if she doesn't go overboard she can make a mess.  
  
Ray: Oh you're not going to make me help them are you?  
  
**NB glomps Ray** NB: Of course not. I'm not that mean. Beside Kaira going is the one that will be helping *Kai* decorate the room.  
  
Ray: What about you?  
  
NB: I'm going to ditch them. Beside I got to finish up a few things. Now no more question before we give the whole chapter away. Oh and by the way to . I have a favor to ask you leave something instead of . or blanks. Like the first letter of your name or something cause it's kinda driving me crazy. And no I haven't see Demon-cat. I am not sure who she is. Sorry.  
  
Ray: Okay then. Uh don't forget to review or Hoshi won't come out with the next chapter.  
  
NB: Bye. 


	4. Late December: A Snow Frost Reflection

NB: Merry Christmas All!  
  
Kirara: Rather short this chapter?  
  
NB: Yeah and slightly rushed and a bit sappy. This is my Christmas story for the year.  
  
Kirara: Oh. Where is everyone?  
  
NB: I'm not sure.  
  
Kirara: Well might as well get this story started. Nagareboshi doesn't own beyblade despite her wishes to own Ray. She does own herself and myself.  
  
A Snow Frost Reflection  
  
Rows of lights shined in the window and around me as I looked ahead of me. Soft white fluffy snow covered the usual brown walkways and the dead trees. The wind blew causing the snowflakes to dance upon it. People were rushing by, their coats flapping the in the wind and packages covered in wrapping stood out in the mass of the white. You could hear the soft crunching of snow as the people walked and ran by. I ran my hand through my golden hair. It was all damp from the cold snow. I bet you're wondering what's going on now huh?  
  
Did you know that every life has its ups and downs and for the longest time mine's was always down. My life wasn't always pretty and I wasn't always completely cheerful. Don't know what on earth I'm talking about? Good.Being confusing to people is something I tend to do a lot. My name is Cheryl Hiwatari or as I'm better know as Hoshi. I'm Kai's twin sister don't bother asking. I'm the co-captain of the Bladebreakers, holder of the Cat Angel Bit Beast, Nekangel, and Ray's girlfriend. Being the granddaughter of one of Japan's riches man makes me an heir to the fortune unless my so-called 'grandfather' decides to rewrite his will. If he does well I don't mind. I never really wanted the money anyway. I could careless if Kai received all of it, which he was supposed to in the first place being the older twin of us. However Kai doesn't want money either though we both know whether we want it or not we both benefit from the money. Doesn't my life sound wonderful? Not. Trust me I much rather trade lives with Tyson or Max before I wish to have my life back. Tyson and Max even though they may not be able to see their parents, their parents are still alive at least. Kai and I don't even remember ours. Being the grandchildren of the riches hungry power man is no walk in the park. Kai and I were forced to go to Biovolt. There with the rest of the Demolition Boys, we were trained to by heartless and emotionless, to become the world's most perfect warrior. A bit of the perfect warrior part worked, that's way Kai is so strong and fast and I'm good at many kinds of martial arts. The emotionless part actually work a lot more then the perfect warrior things. What? Did you actually thing I was as cheerful as I acted? Heard of acting cause that's all it is. Of course Ray knows. He's the only one who figured it out beside Kai. I don't think Tyson, Max, and Kenny figured it out yet. Kaira was a definite no. She didn't know me *that* well. Masks, after all, are my specialty. I wear them so well it's near impossible to tell if I'm faking it or really feeling it. That's just how I am. It's became such a habit that there are times I fool myself. However, when I'm around Ray I tend to let everything down. When I'm around Ray, I don't act as much. I guess that's one of the many reasons why I fell in love with him. Ray was the only one to see past my mask.  
  
I looked into the window of the store beside him. The snow had cause to frost over. I couldn't see my reflection in the window. Isn't that ironic? The reflection in the window shows my true self. My true self has hidden behind so many illusions and masks; it's near impossible to tell who I really am. It's so hard to tell I don't even know any more. My reflection is snow frost and until that snow completely melts away I will probably never know my true self. I've spun a web of lies in my past and I still am. Don't know why I just don't tell the world. Old habits are hard to die.  
  
Ray deserves better you know? He doesn't need a girl who just can't figure out who she really is. I don't deserve him. Why should I end up with the guy of every girl's dreams when I can't figure out my own dreams? There are times when I wonder why on earth he fell in love with me. I'm not complaining or anything it's just that before I met Ray, I believe there was no one on earth that would love me. Boy was I proven wrong. I mean I was trained to emotionless, an assassin in the shadows. My heart was ice, even colder then Kai's. I wouldn't think twice of putting a blade through your heart before I met Ray. Good thing I met him huh? You won't be alive after I told you all of this.  
  
Oh here we are; the pet store. I'll be getting Ray a kitten for Christmas. Cute huh? I walked inside. Chirps from birds, barks from puppies, meows from kittens and the bubbling from the fish tank could be heard through out the entire store. I headed towards the cat section. Someone had just dropped off kittens to be sold through the pet store. I looked to see which kitten to buy for Ray. Oh this is one is just adorable. A kitten that had a black head and its forepaws was black too. It had a pair of amber eyes just like Ray and the rest of the body was white. I think I'll get this one for Ray. I picked the kitten up, and brought him to the counter.  
  
~*~Christmas Morning~*~  
  
Well Kai and Kaira are going to kill me but that's okay. I walked into the room Ray was sleeping. It wasn't far, just next door to mines. Ray always slept close by. If it wasn't Kai being overprotective, then it was Ray. But I'm not complaining. It's just one more reason why I love him; he can be so protective at times. I quickly walked into the room. Ray was still sleeping. His raven hair spilled all over the white sheets of the bed. A blue ribbon lay on the floor near the bed. Ray had tied his hair back last night only for the ribbon to come loose during the night. I had to smile at the blue ribbon on the floor. I used to tie my own hair back with it until Ray took it from me one day. I was leaving for a month and he took it, claiming that it was something to remember me by. He said he would give it back to me when I came back. Now that I think about it I never got it back and wondered where it had disappeared to. Well know I guess. Ray looks so peaceful. Too bad I have to wake him up.  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"Morning love," I said. I brushed one of my bangs out of my face before saying, "And a Merry Christmas too." I love doing this to him. I was pinning down Ray.  
  
My white tiger just grinned and said, "Merry Christmas to you too love." And all of a sudden I found myself being pinned down instead of my love. Ray then gave me a kiss on the nose. "That's for waking me up," he said.  
  
Two can play at that game. I returned the kiss but this one was on the lips.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Ah. This was a nice Christmas. I love Christmas. It's my favorite time of year. I snuggled closer to Ray who was half asleep. The fire was lit and everyone else was had gone to sleep. To me everything was just right. My life used to be very lonely, now I have family and friends. I even have Ray now. I took a look out the window. The window was once again frosted over by the falling snow outside. My reflection was once again crystallized by ice. I smiled this time. I may not know my true reflection and I may never go back to the way I was before I became emotionless but I'm content with what I have. Slowly my snow frost reflection is melting. Ray gave me the push to melt that ice away. We have our differences and our little fights but there is nothing I would trade in the world to give up the love I have for Ray. He became my ray of light in the darkness that shrouded me. And I'm truly happy for once. I smiled as I looked at Ray, taking in his features. Good Night all, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Any good. I know it's sappy. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this.  
  
Kirara: Please review.  
  
NB: And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years! ^^ 


	5. Late December: Christmas

NB: Hi we're back again with another chapter of, Of a Deep Blue.  
  
Kirara: What's happening now?  
  
NB: Well K-chan it's a surprise.  
  
Kirara: K-chan  
  
NB: Easier to you call that. It's already hard with Kai and Kaira when Kaira is just ra to Kai.  
  
Ray: We get to find out what Kaira giving Kai right?  
  
NB: Yep!  
  
Kai and Kaira: WHAT YOU MEAN IT?!  
  
NB: Well, uh  
  
Kaira: Never mind that get on with the story.**pushed NB to the computer.**  
  
NB: But.  
  
Kai: no buts sis. Get on with the story.  
  
NB: okay but don't say I didn't warn you. K-chan?  
  
Kirara: My Aibou doesn't own Beyblade or Kirara.  
  
Of a Deep Blue  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~  
  
Kaira looked at the house in front of her. *Hoshi wasn't kidding when she said you couldn't miss it. Of course not. It's practically the only house on the street. Wait let me rephrase that. This isn't a house it's a mansion! Sometimes wonder if Hoshi's telling me everything,* thought Kaira.  
  
She walked to the front door and rang the bell. A guy in a suit answered the door. Kaira's eyebrow when up. *They have a butler too?*  
  
"May I help you miss," he asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Kaira, "I'm here to see either Kai or Hoshi Hiwatari."  
  
The man looked at her. "Miss Hiwatari is out at the moment. Mr. Hiwatari is the living room. This way please."  
  
Kaira was a bit puzzled. *That can't be right. Hoshi's out. But she asked me to come here.*  
  
They walked into the living room. Kai was in a chair reading a book he found. He looked up and saw the last person he expected to see at 10:30 in the morning at his house on Christmas Eve. "Kaira?!"  
  
"Yeah that's me," said Kaira, "Hoshi's told me she need help with something and told me to be here by 10:30."  
  
Kai looked her a bit puzzled. Then he took out a piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to Kaira. "Hoshi told me to give this to you when I saw you. I didn't know what she meant cause she was going to see you tonight."  
  
Kaira looked of the paper. By the time she was done with it she was a tab bit anger.  
  
The letter read.  
  
Hi Kaira. I bet you're wondering why I'm not here. Well just as I was getting into bed I realized I needed to do something. So I need you and Kai to decorate the tree in the living room, incase you didn't notice there is a tree in the living room. I picked it up yesterday. I would have the servants do it. But Jeeve and the rest of them are on Christmas vacation. So good luck with the tree oh and have fun doing it with Kai. Yes makes sure that you get Kai to help you. I don't want you doing it by yourself.  
  
Hoshi  
  
Kaira looked at the letter in shocked. "She's crazy."  
  
Kai took the letter and read it to himself. "She nuts," said Kai, shaking his head.  
  
Kaira looked at Kai and asked, "Can I kill her?"  
  
Kai looked back at Kaira. "As much as I would like to do that too, we can't."  
  
~*~One Hour Later~*~  
  
Kai collapsed on the couch. It took him one hour to put on the lights. Partly because Kaira kept stepping on them and breaking them. Now all they need to do was to put on the ornaments. Kaira was on a chair not to fall from here.  
  
By chance they both said, "Hoshi I'm going to kill you!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi sneezed.  
  
"Bless you," said Ray. "I hope you're not getting a cold."  
  
Hoshi just smiled at him. "It's probably some dust in my nose."  
  
Ray returned the smile, "That's good. I wouldn't want you sick on Christmas Eve. But on a lighter note are sure it was such a good idea to ditch Kaira and Kai like that?"  
  
Hoshi just giggled, "Yeah. It'll let them have some time alone together. Beside right now they're probably plotting my dead right now to relieve some stress and anger."  
  
Ray sighed, "Sometimes I think you're more evil than Kai at one point or other."  
  
"That's probably true," said Hoshi.  
  
They walked into the next shop. They needed one more thing for the party.  
  
~*~Two Hours Later~*~  
  
Kai was in a bit of a shock. Due to the fact that Kaira was a bit clumsy, it was two hours later and they still weren't done. If Kaira wasn't breaking something she was hiding it or she was actually putting it on the tree. But Kai soon found out that Kaira, as clumsy as she was, loved to decorate. So as soon as he put something on Kaira took it off and put it somewhere else. He gave up and took a seat, but as soon as he sat down, Kaira pulled his back up and as him to help her. And of course he couldn't say no.  
  
Kai was caught in between strangling his sister or actually thanking her. Sure he was happy that he got to spend time with Kaira but he was getting annoyed with this decorating. The rest of the team was going to be arriving in about 1 and ½ hours and they still won't done.  
  
Kaira on the other hand was just as happy that she got to spend time with Kai and though she was still anger at Hoshi for setting them up. But never the less she was happy that she got to spend time with her Kai.  
  
~*~One Hour Later~*~  
  
Kai sighed. They were finally done. It took them four hours but they were don't. *Maybe I'll just skip the party tonight,* thought Kai. He looked at Kaira who decided to take a nap. *Okay maybe I won't.*  
  
Then Kai did something that he rarely did, he smiled. He smiled in happiness that he got to spend time with his Silver Fox without someone trying to interrupt them. *Hoshi sis sometimes you really know how make a guy fall in love.*  
  
With that Kai too decided to take a nap.  
  
~*~20 Minutes Later~*~  
  
Ray and Hoshi walked into the living room only to find Kai and Kaira asleep. "Hoshi get the camera," said Ray.  
  
"Why?" Hoshi looked pass her boyfriend and found her brother and Kaira asleep. Hoshi looked back at Ray. "Be right back." She darted for her room. Seconds later she came back and took a picture.  
  
Putting the camera in her bag she ran out the door. "Ray I'll be right back. Make sure those two get up soon."  
  
Ray looked at the two sleeping lovebirds and thought, *Hoshi must be crazy wake up Kai. I'll just leave them alone. I rather live to New Years.*  
  
~*~  
  
The doorbell rang. Ray opened to find Tyson, Max and Kenny at the door. "Hi guys," he said.  
  
"Hey Ray," said Tyson, "You're early."  
  
"Yeah," said Ray, "Hoshi asked me to help with a few things. So was with her early this morning. Oh and I don't suggest you go into the living room yet."  
  
"Why's that," asked Kenny.  
  
"Cause Kai asleep in there well it's best that you don't disturb him."  
  
"Okay," said Kenny.  
  
"Can we come in now? It's cold here," complained Max.  
  
Ray laughed and opened the door wider, "Sure."  
  
The four boys when into the kitchen. It wasn't long before Hoshi came into the kitchen with a huge grin on her face. "Hi guys."  
  
"Hey Hoshi," said Tyson. "Were have you been?"  
  
"Here there everywhere," said Hoshi waving her hand, "But I got what I needed."  
  
"What is that," asked Kenny.  
  
Hoshi grin grew bigger, "Something that will insure something very big." She looked at the sleeping couple in the living room. "You know they look real cute together," she commented.  
  
"Well you could tell that they liked each other," said Max.  
  
"You could," asked Tyson.  
  
"Yeah it was as obvious as Hoshi's love for Ray and vice versa," said Max watching both Hoshi and Ray blush at the comment.  
  
"Well maybe we should just let them sleep and save the partying for tomorrow," suggested Kenny.  
  
"That sounds good," said Ray. "I'm kinda tired anyway."  
  
"As long as we get to open presents tomorrow," said Tyson, "I'm up for anything. But how about dinner first?"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped or face faulted. "Tyson," said Hoshi.  
  
"What I'm a growing boy. I need all the food I can get," protested Tyson.  
  
"Never mind that," said Ray. "But I'm going to take a nap." He walked out of the kitchen. Hoshi was right behind him.  
  
Tyson grabbed a roll and headed to the guest bedroom. Max took out some hot chocolate and began to make him some. "Smells good Max, can I have some too," asked Kenny.  
  
"Sure Chief," said Max. "Beside I'm not that tired."  
  
"Yeah. I can understand Ray and Hoshi but I don't see how Tyson be so tired."  
  
"Well that's Tyson for you."  
  
"True."  
  
~*~The Next Morning~*~  
  
Hoshi got up and stretched. It was Christmas morning. She must have been tired if she fell asleep and didn't get up again. Walked into the next room. Ray had taken the guest room next to her's room. *It figures,* thought Hoshi. *If it aint Kai that's worried about me, it's Ray.*  
  
She slipped into the room, making sure not to wake her lover. Then suddenly she pounced on him. Ray woke up as he felt Hoshi jump on him. "Hoshi," he said as Hoshi pinned him to his bed.  
  
"Morning love," said Hoshi, taking a quick moment to brush her hair out of her face. "And a Merry Christmas too."  
  
Ray grinned and said, "Merry Christmas to you too love." Suddenly Hoshi found herself being pinned down instead of Ray. Ray kissed Hoshi on the nose. "That's for waking me up."  
  
Hoshi returned his kiss with one of her owns but on the lips.  
  
(Kaira: Isn't this supposed to be a Kaira/Kai fic only. NB: Do you think I would let you have all the fun? I had to throw in something like this sooner or later. Kaira: Fine.)  
  
~*~  
  
Ray and Hoshi walked into the living room, finding that both Kai and Kaira were still asleep. "Funny I thought Kai would have been up about now," said Ray.  
  
"Yeah. Oh well," said Hoshi. "Now we have to get them up or we can't have breakfast or open presents."  
  
She walked to Kai. In a few minutes she had Kai on his feet glaring at her for no reason beside the fact that she had just woken him up when he was sleeping next Kaira. Then that's when Kai remember that he had feel asleep next to Kaira. He blushed at the thought.  
  
Ray sweatdrop as he watched Hoshi wake up with Kai. *How does she do that. If anyone else tried to wake Kai he would hit and yell at them. Basically it was a death wish for anyone who wanted to wake Kai up. Though it was rare that anyone would have to wake him up in the first place.*  
  
"Well now that you're up dear brother," said Hoshi, "Maybe you can get Kaira up."  
  
"Why me," asked Kai.  
  
"Cause me trying to get up Kaira is a death wish for me and anyone else. She wouldn't hurt her and if I have to get her up the same way I had to get you up, I'm bonded to get hit. Beside I would like to live until after Christmas," said Hoshi.  
  
Kai walked over to Kaira and gently shook her. After a few minutes he gave up. "Forget she just pushes me away," said Kai.  
  
Hoshi sweatdropped. "Uh Kai could you please uh leave the room. Cause you're not going to like what I'm going to say to Kaira."  
  
Kai raised his eyebrow but never less walked out of the room. Hoshi when up to Kaira and began to whispers something in her ear, "Kaira Kai wants to tell you something. It also has to do with a kiss."  
  
The moment she said that Kaira was up and looking around. When she just found Hoshi. "Hoshi!" Hoshi ran out the door after giving a kiss to Ray.  
  
"See ya love." With that Hoshi darted out of the room with Kaira behind her. In Kaira's hands was a nice big mallet. Ray watched as his love jumped over the table and out a window. Kaira was probably a bit shocked but ran out the door.  
  
Ray shook his head. Hopefully they will be back in time for breakfast.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Hoshi glared at Kaira. There was a small bump on her head from where Kaira hit her with her mallet. It was already going away but Hoshi was still a bit sore about it.  
  
Well now it's time to open present.  
  
Tyson was the easies person to shop for. Everyone gave him coupons and certificate to restaurants. Max was a little harder. But he mostly got...you know what there's a table at the end for what everyone got. I'll just mention the important gifts.  
  
"Thanks guys," said Tyson. "Now you don't have to worry about me spending all of your money when you buy dinner for me."  
  
"I'll probably use all of the certificates before the month is over," said Kai.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You never understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Hoshi rolled her eyes as her brother and Tyson started another fight. she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to find Ray with a box in his arms.  
  
"Hi Ray. Uh could you wait a moment? I need to get your present from my room," said Hoshi. She got up and when up stairs. Moments later she came downstairs with her own box. She handed it to Ray as he gave his box to her.  
  
Both Ray and Hoshi open the box at the same time. Hoshi nearly busted out laughing when she saw what was. Ray was grinning like a cat that got to the cream. Apparently they both hand the same idea. Even Tyson and Kai stopped fighting to see what Ray got for Hoshi and vice versa.  
  
"What so what did Hoshi get you Ray," asked Max.  
  
"And Hoshi what did Ray get you," questioned Kenny.  
  
They both had grins on their faces as they pulled out what they got. Everyone bursts out laughing when they saw what Hoshi and Ray got. Even Kai was smiling. It was just too cute to believe.  
  
In both of their hands were two cute kittens. In Ray's hand there was a kitten that had a black head and its forepaws was black too. It had a pair of amber eyes and the rest of the body was white. The funniest thing was that it looked a little like Ray. Even down to the fangs. Yes is was a boy.  
  
In Hoshi's hands was a snow-white kitten. There was a hint of yellow near the head and it had a pair of sapphire eyes. Sounds familiar huh? There was also and black star on the chest of the kitten: Hoshi's symbol. Hoshi's kitten was a girl.  
  
"Well what did you two both go shopping at the same time," asked Kaira.  
  
Hoshi let out a nervous giggle, "Actually that's also where I when after I hung up with two days go."  
  
"Funny that's I also when and did that," said Ray.  
  
"Okay that's just hilarious," said Tyson, "You both got the same presents for each other and you got it at the same time."  
  
"Great minds think alike," suggested Hoshi.  
  
"I think more so all the whole soul mates things," commented Kai.  
  
"The what," asked Kaira.  
  
Hoshi shot Kai a death glare. Kai just grinned back.  
  
/Now that was uncalled for./  
  
//Think of it as revenge for this morning.//  
  
Suddenly a grin came onto Hoshi's face. "Kaira what did Kai get you," she asked.  
  
Kaira looked around. "Actually I haven't found it yet."  
  
//That was really uncalled for. You didn't have to do that.//  
  
/Just call it revenge, my dear brother./  
  
//Wait until I get you.//  
  
/You'll eventually thank me for this./  
  
//In a thousands years.//  
  
All this time, Kaira was searching for her gift from Kai. Kai got up and tapped Kaira on the shoulder and pointed to the next room. The only ones who noticed were Ray and Hoshi.  
  
Hoshi took something out of her pocket. It was a camera. She grinned again and headed in the same direction as Kaira and Kai. Ray was closely behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here," said Kai. He gave Kaira a small box. She opened it. Kaira's eyes lit up as she saw what was on it. It was a small locket with a fox and phoenix craved on it. Kaira opened the locket. Inside there was a picture of herself and the other side was empty.  
  
"You can put something you really care about in the empty space," said Kai. *And please ask me for my picture.* He added mentally.  
  
Kaira on one hand was thinking, *How did Kai get this picture. I hate getting my pictures taking.* On the other hand she was thinking, *Hey I should ask Kai for his picture. Then I always have him close to my heart. Even if he rejects me.*  
  
Kaira turned to Kai. "Uh Kai could I have your picture?"  
  
Kai looked at her and blinked twice, not fully believing what he just heard. "Sure," he said after a few moments. He took a picture out of the desk that was in the room. He handed to Kaira, who took it and put it in the locket. That's when she noticed something.  
  
"Thanks Kai," she said, "Now it's my turn to give you my gift."  
  
She moved forwarded so she was right next to him, staring straight into his eyes. Then.......  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Aren't I mean I'm not telling what Kaira giving to Kai.  
  
Kaira/ Kai: WHAT?! TELLS US NOW! BBUT YOU SAID IN WAS IN THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Ray: Just wait you two. It'll come out soon. I think.  
  
Kai: You're just happy cause you know what Kaira is giving me.  
  
Kaira: Yeah.  
  
NB: I did try to warn you about that. Okay. Well here's the list I promise.  
  
Tyson: gift certificates for everyone  
  
Max: From Tyson, Kenny, and Kai a new launcher and some food. Not sugar now. From Kaira he got a certificate to his favorite restaurant. From Hoshi and Ray were a couple of CD and a new CD player.  
  
Hoshi: From her brother it was a new chain for her star necklace. From Ray a kitten, from Tyson, Max, and Kenny a trip to the spa. (Hoshi's input: Yes now I can finally relax. Oh look I can take someone else with me.) From Kaira, (To both Kai's and Tyson horror.) a new mallet.  
  
Ray: got a from Hoshi a kitten, from Kaira there was a bag of kitty food. (Kaira's input, I knew Hoshi was getting you a kitten.) From Kai, Tyson, Max, and Kenny, it was a certificate to a hotel. (Ray's Input, suddenly I'm getting the feeling that you guys are trying to set me and Hoshi up on a date or vacation or something.)  
  
Kai: Kai got a new scarf from Hoshi and Ray also the picture of him and Kaira sleeping together on the couch. He blushed ten colors in the next room. Hoshi had him open it in another room to save him embarrassment. (Kai's input, how did you get this?) From Tyson, Max, and Kenny, (Also you can tell they did their shopping together) a set of warmer clothes, (Tyson's input, you need to where something warmer. We don't need you to get sick any time soon.) from Kaira, ???  
  
Kenny: What do you think? The only thing that was different was that Hoshi and Ray gave him a certificate to a hotel to get some sleep every now and then.  
  
Kaira: A mallet from Ray and Hoshi also the same picture that they gave Kai. Yes she did have the same reaction. Kenny gave her new parts for her Beyblade and Tyson and Max gave some CD. From Kai there was the locket.  
  
Okay that's everyone. I think  
  
Ray: What are we going to name our kittens?  
  
NB: I was think of having a contest since I'm not really good at names. **In the back ground Kirara was holding back Kai and Kaira from strangling NB**  
  
Okay then just fill in form if you want to enter in the contest. After about a week or so I'll chose a name. Okay?  
  
Name for Hoshi's Kitten:  
  
Name for Ray's Kitten:  
  
Translation to the names if there is one:  
  
Please make it sort of easy to write. I don't want something really long. Okay then? Good luck.  
  
Ray: Don't forget to review.  
  
NB: Bye! 


	6. Late December: Christmas Gifts

NB: We are BACK!  
  
Kirara: My Aibou doesn't own Beyblade and Kaira.  
  
Kai: Alright what is the gift?  
  
NB: **Sigh** my brother is so naive.  
  
Kaira: Hoshi!  
  
NB: What?  
  
Kaira: If this has anything to do with two pair of lips and a camera I swear I'm going to hurt you very bad. Actually I don't mind the two lips part if there is a camera in there...  
  
NB: Now Kaira let's not get angry now.  
  
Kaira: You better not add in that camera part.  
  
NB: Maybe, maybe not  
  
Of a Deep Blue  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~Last Time~*~  
  
She moved forwarded so she was right next to him, staring straight into his eyes. Then.......  
  
~*~  
  
Then Kaira kissed him.  
  
(Kaira: I WHAT?! Kai: She kissed me. She kissed me! Kaira: Hoshi! NB: Uh Kirara take over!)  
  
Kai was surprised but returned the kiss. They were lost in their own world they didn't even notice the flash of the camera.  
  
(Kaira/Kai: WHAT?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO! NB and Ray: Uh oh. Got to go.)  
  
They finally broke for air. Kai was more or less stun at the fact at what just happen. Kaira on the other hand was in pure delight.  
  
After a few moments of silence Kaira decided to say something. "Kai are you alright," she asked.  
  
Kai snapped back to reality. He still couldn't believe what just happened. "Huh?"  
  
Kaira rolled her eyes and pointed up. Kai looked up to see mistletoe hanging above him. Kai's eyes when wide as he could have sworn that his heart was torn in two. Still happy that Kaira kissed him yet sad at the fact that Kaira only did that because of the mistletoe .  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
Hoshi was cursing under her breathe in as many languages she could remember at the time. Ray was almost doing the same. Was it that hard to say three words?! Wait don't answer that, the answer yes. They had a hard time but Kami-sama this is too much.  
  
Behind them Tyson, Kenny, and Max were wondering what on earth were they doing.  
  
~*~Back into the room~*~  
  
"That was nice," said Kai.  
  
"True," said Kaira. She took out something. "Since I didn't know what to get you and you seem very forgetful these days, your first part of your gift is I'm returning Dranzer."  
  
Kai was nothing more but short of words. *I forgot Dranzer?!*  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
Everyone heard that. "HE FORGOT DRANZER?!"  
  
~*~Back in the room~*~  
  
Kaira handed Dranzer back to Kai. Kai took Dranzer and put her in his pocket. A grin appeared on Kaira's face, "Now the first kiss was because of the mistletoe now this is the second part of your gift Kai." She leaned over again and kissed.  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
Hoshi and Ray were pretty much jumping for joy. Now if only Kai would just tell Kaira how he felt.  
  
~*~Back inside the room~*~  
  
Kai by now was crying out in joy inside of him. The only thing different this time was he noticed the flash of camera. Kaira just so happen to notice it too. It was this time that both Hoshi and Ray decided it was time to leave.  
  
"HOSHI, RAY COME BACK HERE!"  
  
~*~An Hour Later~*~  
  
Hoshi collapsed in a chair. Okay maybe that wasn't such a good idea to, well use the camera. She took a look outside, she was just in time to see Ray go by with Kaira and Kai right behind him.  
  
*I would help Ray but I need a breather right now,* thought Hoshi as she felt very sorry for her lover at the moment. There was a crash and she could only guess it was one of two things, Kaira's new mallet hitting her lover or Kaira or Kai threw something and it either hit Ray or missed him. *Oh boy grandfather is not going to be happy when he's comes back.*  
  
~*~Three Hours Later~*~  
  
Kai and Kaira felling into the a chair. They were dead tired. Hoshi and Ray had a lot more energy than they thought. Damn must have been that all that martial arts. It must have increase their endurance.  
  
Meanwhile in another room Hoshi and Ray sat down on the floor. Who would have Kai and Kaira would have taken that so serious?  
  
"Well that went well," said Hoshi. She looked a bit tired.  
  
"Well is not that word I would use," replied Ray. He lay down. Unlike his love he didn't have all the endurance as she did. He also didn't know this place as well she did. I mean after all it was her home.  
  
Suddenly Tyson, Max, and Kenny came into the room.  
  
"Alright you two what's going on here," asked Tyson.  
  
/Please tell me that Tyson CAN'T be that naïve./  
  
/*sigh*/  
  
/*sigh*/  
  
/Oh./  
  
Hoshi sighed and got up and said, "What's up if you haven't notice yet is that Ray and I have been trying to get my dear brother and Kaira together. Unfortunately they're stubborn so you can guess how hard it is."  
  
"Really," asked Tyson.  
  
Hoshi had to resist the urge to hit Tyson right with her new mallet. But that would cause Kaira and Kai to find out where they where and that was the last thing she need right now. "Tyson," she growled. "If you want to listen to the whole story wait until Kaira and Kai are together. Cause right now I'm not in the mood."  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
Being that everyone was so tired, they all stayed another night at the Hiwatari household or should I say mansion. Hoshi made sure that Kaira got a room next to Kai but away from herself and Ray. Ray was away in the room next to her's and for her health and mostly Tyson's she made sure that Tyson was at least 20 rooms and a floor away from her. She really didn't care where Kenny and Max sleep cause they gave her no problems at night. So it pretty much was in this order. Kai's room, then Kaira, down the hallway was Hoshi's room followed by Ray's room. Kenny and Max's room where at the end of the hall and Tyson was one story below locked in his room (So he can't raid the kitchen at night) 25 rooms away from Hoshi's room. (I'm sorry Tyson's fans but need less to say until Tyson comes back with all the food he ate from my fridge I'm not letting him off that easy. So better convince him to apologize and bring back all the food he ate using his own money to buy it all back. But until then I'm going to mean to him. You know what to do if you want that to change.)  
  
Kaira woke up the next morning. Since there was no one in the room and she didn't realize she where she was until last night memories came back to her. She blush a crimson red that didn't match well with her normal cold impression. *I can't believe I KISSED Kai like that,* she thought. Then another thought hit her, *OH MY GOD! HOSHI AND RAY TOOK A PICTURE OF THAT!* She rushed out of the room. At the same time Kai was coming out of his room thinking of the same thing.  
  
They both ran into each other and fell to the ground. "Ow," said Kaira.  
  
Kai got up and help Kaira up.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Hoshi woke up with a chill going down her back. /Ray get up. Looks like Kaira and Kai remember what we did last night./  
  
/Don't day I didn't warn you love./  
  
/Deal. See ya later koi./  
  
Hoshi got dress and jumped out of the window. She had locked the door to give her sometime before Kai and Kaira recovered and started the warpath again. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a blur leap from Ray's room and in a different direction than her. She knew off the back that it was Ray.  
  
*Well,* she thought, *Let us see how long we can keep this game of cat and mouse up.* She leaped towards the park.  
  
~*~Three Days Later~*~  
  
Kaira slumped down in a chair. Only four days ago did Christmas happen. Everything seemed like a blur now days. As each day pass she lost more and more control over her emotions. *I'm getting soft,* she thought. She got up and looked out the window. New Years was coming up and her family was busy cleaning the house to greet the New Year. She was taking a break. She never did like cleaning and she still had her room to clean.  
  
She looked around. Her room was a mess and she was in no mood to clean it up. She took a glance outside to make sure her parents weren't around and no one could see her. Then she snapped her fingers and everything in her room was back in order. Clothes was in the drawers and on hangers. Coats in the closet and all her things in the right.  
  
Kaira smiled. She hadn't told anyone about her powers. She knew how they would react. Having powers was something that didn't come to anyone just like that. Not even her parents knew of her powers.  
  
~*~Meanwhile across town~*~  
  
Kai looked at his room. It was actually fairly clean but there were a few things he need to put away. Since all the servants were go he had to do it himself. *Times like these I wish I could have some of the same powers as Hoshi,* he thought.  
  
In the other room, Hoshi sat in a chair reading. Since none of the servants were around she just used some of her powers to put everything back. Unlike Kai she had the power to move thing with her mind and other use other elements, such as fire, water, wind, earth where just a few to name off the back. Where as Kai only controlled fire, dark and wind.  
  
In fact they all did. I mean the Bladebreakers all had a power or two. Each one of them was pretty much based on the their bit beast. Tyson controlled lightning and wind, Max was water, Kenny ironically controlled lightning, Kai as I said earlier used fire, dark and wind, Ray was earth and lightning, and Hoshi was mainly earth but since her Bit Beast also had control over on of the rare element light the rest of the element except dark came to her with easy.  
  
Hoshi couldn't help but smile. She could control all elements but dark. But her brother could control dark with ease. Ray, Kai and she were the only ones who mastered teleportation anyway and a few other tricks. She could talk to either of them mind to mind. She knew that was a special one though. It connected through the soul. Through Ray cause they were soul mates and with Kai cause they were twins and understood each other better than anyone else.  
  
*Soon,* she thought. *Kai will have a metal connection with Kaira all too soon. I wonder if I should call a cater and start planning a party. Probably not. But I do need to go and buy some fireworks. I hope the boys are up to lighting them.* She closed her book. She knew Kai was still cleaning, Kaira, Max, Tyson, and Kenny had their house to clean and Ray when home for a few days to clear something that "required" his help. But he would be back for the New Years.  
  
Hoshi grabbed her coat. Time to see if there was any fireworks on sale. Last year they used up all of their supplies.  
  
~*~New Years Day~*~  
  
Once again everyone was at the Hiwatari household for obvious reasons. It was late and you could start popping fireworks soon. Tyson came out of the house with Max and Kenny and made a jump towards the fireworks. Max and Kenny stopped him though.  
  
"Tyson," said Kenny, " You can't touch the fireworks until everyone is out here."  
  
"Yeah," said Max, "We don't want to repeat last year's New Years."  
  
Last year Tyson when crazy and almost burned down the house. Kai and Hoshi were so anger that made him go a on diet, have extra practice in both Kendo and Beyblading and they made him not use Dragoon. Tyson suddenly began quiet. He didn't want that to happen again.  
  
Inside Hoshi and Ray was looking at Tyson's antics. "He never learns does he," asked Hoshi as she watch Kenny and Max stop Tyson from getting to the fireworks. It was actually quite funny to watch.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai and Kaira were in the room right next to Hoshi. They had actually begun to get very comfortable with each other one around and couldn't stand not to be next to each other. One of the signs saying that you're in love as Hoshi would say. Of course they would probably kill Hoshi if she told that again.  
  
"Does Tyson do that every year," asked Kaira.  
  
"Unfortunately yes," answered Kai.  
  
"How do you stand some of the things he does?!"  
  
"You get used to it after a while. But I leave most the scolding to Hoshi."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kaira sweatdrop as Tyson tried again to get the fireworks. "What is he doing?"  
  
Kai let a sigh, knowing full well what Tyson was trying to do. *He's crazy,* Kai thought to himself in silence. He answered Kaira's question never the less. "He's trying to get the fireworks. But he shouldn't unless he wants to get reacquired with Mr. Mallet."  
  
Kaira had to giggle at the remark. To Kai it was music to his ears. But as I said before they're so stubborn that well you know, they'll never admit that they love each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi was smacking her forehead. Two days in the same house with one kiss you think they would just tell each other already. But noooooooooo they had to be stubborn. What were they going to wait a month? A year?  
  
Ray was pacing the room back and forth as he and Hoshi listened in on their conversation. Needless to say those two were driving them CRAZY!!! If anyone thought they had problems telling someone that they love them, they haven't met Kai and Kaira yet. Even Hoshi and Ray had to agree. They may had have problems telling each other but Kai and Kaira almost well going to take longer than them. That was if they when over six months.  
  
As bad as it sounds Hoshi and Ray took six months to tell each other and have been inseparable since. But it didn't take them this long to admit to themselves that they loved one another. Ray was already mumbling in Chinese about something and Hoshi was off in her own world. If anyone talked to them right now the was a 99% that they would have their head bitten off and if anyone saw them right now there was a 99.9% they would probably think that Hoshi and Ray were crazy.  
  
~*~30 Minutes Later~*~  
  
Hoshi and Ray manage to calm down and head down to the front yard so they could start popping fireworks, but not before Ray gave a small kiss on the lips. They were half praying that hey would make it out of this New Years alive this time. Also praying to the fact that Tyson doesn't try burn down the house this time.  
  
Inside Kai and Kaira were making there way outside too. They too were praying the same things as Hoshi and Ray, that they would make out alive and that Tyson doesn't burn down the house. But also they were praying that they would be able to tell each other soon how they feel with out getting rejected. Ah this was going to be a long New Years Eve.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Hey I finish the chapter yes!  
  
Kirara: That's good. Now you can finish up the More than Meets the Eye chapter.  
  
NB: Yeah!  
  
Ray: So when's that coming out?  
  
NB: Soon I hope. If I can I'll post it the same day as this one.  
  
Ah and I been a bad girl and not answering the reviews. Well that's going to change right now.  
  
To mespike4ever sorry Ray's already partnered up with someone. Hoshi or me in this case for this story.  
  
To Rei Ayanami you guessed it right. Kaira did give Kai a kiss.  
  
Kaira and Kai: HOSHI! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!  
  
NB: uh got to go. Bye! See ya later and don't forget to review! Bye! 


	7. January: New Years, Promises, Thoughts, ...

NB: Ah we're back with another chapter of, Of a Deep Blue. Now to answer some reviews.  
  
To Rei Ayanami  
  
Well you guessed it right! I did read your story. It's really good keep it up. I didn't have time to review so I'm telling you know. Kaira lucked out. I was going to have her and Kai kiss on world TV. And no you review wasn't too long. I like long reviews any way.  
  
To skya  
  
Sorry I'm not going to have them tell each other yet. That would ruin the fun. I'm planning to make this a year around story. It should be fun as we celebrate all the holidays that are normally held here in the US cause I there. But I won't celebrate the few that I know aren't celebrate in Japan. Like 4th of July isn't celebrate in Japan or is it? Oh well but please keep reading.  
  
**Kaira walks in. NB grabs her by the collar of her shirt..** NB: Kaira! Where have you been all this time?!  
  
Kaira: Eating sugar.  
  
NB: O.O WHAT?!  
  
Kaira: Eating sugar.  
  
NB: When?!  
  
Kaira: Just a few minutes ago.  
  
NB: Tyson!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Tyson walks in** Tyson: Yeah?  
  
NB: You've been chosen to host the rest of the chapter with Kaira. You can't leave and I'll be back in a few chapters. Kirara is on vacation and Ray visiting the White Tigers. I have no idea where Kai is so you have to host. I've got somewhere to go and DON'T screw this UP! Understand?!  
  
Tyson: Yes.  
  
NB: Good cause now I go.  
  
**NB left the notes.**  
  
Kaira: Wonder why she left?  
  
Tyson: Who knows? But I get to host! Hoshi doesn't own Beyblade and thanks goodness she doesn't!  
  
**A mallet lands on Tyson's head. On it said,** I heard that you baka. Now stick with the story!  
  
**Tyson rubs his head** Tyson: Alright don't have to be so mean. On with the story. **Off in the background the sugar that Kaira ate begins to kick in.** Tyson: What?! Kaira you ate sugar?!  
  
Kaira bouncing off the wall.** Kaira: Yay!  
  
Of a Deep Blue  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"TYSON!! IF YOU TOUCH THAT FIREWORKS AGAIN BEFORE I SAY YOU CAN I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU GO ON A DIET!"  
  
That saying rang across the neighborhood. No but the people at the Hiwatari household understood that. The scene was rather simple. Hoshi was yelling at Tyson for touching the fireworks and nearly burning her and her kitten, Endure as she was named, in the same process. Tyson was pretty much scared for his life right now.  
  
Kaira had to shake her head. She should have expected something like this to happen. Somehow she wasn't surprise. After staying with the Bladebreakers for what a month now it was almost like Tyson did this everyday for her either life.  
  
She watched as Tyson was slammed into the ground with Hoshi's trusty new mallet. She knew there was a reason why she gave Hoshi a new mallet for Christmas. She can see that Hoshi was putting it to good use. As long as she didn't use it on *HER* Kai chan. (Aren't I just evil.)  
  
Kaira blushed several colors of red as what she just thought hit her. *Did I just think *MY* Kai. When did he become *MY* Kai? Off in her world she never noticed that Hoshi was staring at her weirdly.  
  
*Well,* thought Hoshi, *that is a very nice thought Kaira. You know you maybe right. But someone got to make the first move. I wonder you or Kai. Hmm.*  
  
~*~10 Minutes Later~*~  
  
Hoshi manage to calm down long enough not to hit Tyson every ten seconds. And they started to pop fireworks. The Hiwatari house was filled with different colors of the fireworks. At midnight they all when in to have soba. Then since they decided that they had enough fireworks, they all when off to spend some time playing or hitting the sack.  
  
Tyson, Kenny, and Max were playing in living room. At first they were play twister and in the same results almost broke something in the process. It took all of Hoshi and Kai's will power not to yell at them. By now Kaira figured they would asleep or still playing, (Her eyebrow twitched at the same she thought this) the 5,000 wins on Tyson's playstation on CTR. (I'm sorry. But this was the only thing I can think of right now. Not to mention I'm sick and isn't thinking straight.)  
  
Ray manage to stop Hoshi from pulling her mallet on Tyson and again. Then the two of them when and snuggled up next to each other in the couch. They had fallen asleep awhile. Kaira had gotten up from her place next to the window and covered them with a blanket. Despite what they did to her and Kai she was feeling nice. But she didn't blame them for falling asleep it was 2 in the morning.  
  
"Here."  
  
Kaira turned around to find Kai standing next to her with some hot chocolate in his hands. He handed her a cup, which she took and thank him for it. At the same time she was already blushing up a storm inside of her at how close Kai was to her. After all he did take a seat *RIGHT* next to her.  
  
There was pure silent after that. They just sat there looking at the fireworks that were still popping off in the distance. Then Kaira noticed that she had forgot to do something. It also got her curious to what Kai would say.  
  
She turned to Kai and then asked a question. "Kai what's your New Years Resolution?"  
  
Kai blinked twice not really understanding what the question is about.  
  
Kaira knew he wasn't going to answer him any time soon so he. So she continued, "Part of my New Years Resolution is to not get make at Tyson for 24 hours."  
  
Kai's eyebrow when up. "Part of," he questioned.  
  
A smile when on to Kaira's face. Kai felt himself melting in nothing at the smile. She just looked so kawaii. Kai was also hitting himself at the same time for thinking like that. "Yes," she said. "Part of."  
  
"What the other part," he asked.  
  
The smile turned from a smile to a grin. "Can't tell you yet," she said. *Just to tell you how I feel some time before this year is over. Right now I bear can keep this straight face looking at you.*  
  
Thoughts drifted around Kai's head at the same time. What was his New Years Resolutions? Right off the back it was to tell Kaira how he felted and to protect her for all harm. It was a similar to the promise that he made to Hoshi about protecting her from anything. Also from what he knew Ray had also made a promise just like that. He looked at Kaira who was waiting for his answer. There appeared a small smirk on Kai's face. Two can play at that game.  
  
"Can't tell you yet Kaira."  
  
A small yet cute pout appeared on Kaira's face, (I'm soooooooooo dead.) "Please," she whined.  
  
"No can do," said Kai, "and the puppy face doesn't work on me. Even ask Hoshi because she tried to do that to me everything she doesn't want to practice and I make her." *How she still manage to win every time still puzzles me. I have no idea how she does it.*  
  
"Aw c'mon Kai please," pleaded Kaira. She really wanted to know. Kai just shook his head.  
  
"Nope."  
  
~*~  
  
On the couch two pairs of ears were listening to every word and thought of this conversation. Hoshi just had to smile. She knew that all would come together in due time. She would just have to make it go faster than it seems.  
  
Next to her Ray saw that glint in Hoshi's eyes. He knew what his love was thinking but didn't say anything. He felt Hoshi rub her cheeks against his chest getting comfortable again and falling asleep. Ray took one last glance at the soon-to-be couples, stroke Hoshi's hair and then he too fell asleep again.  
  
~*~Two Weeks Later~*~  
  
Kaira stretched her limbs as she woke up. Two weeks ago had been some of the best days she could remember. She walked downstairs. Her parents were always on trips so she had the whole house to herself. If you're wondering if she gets lonely she's pretty used to it by now. Her parents were always like that.  
  
She ate breakfast and then headed up to her room to change. She had to meet Hoshi at the mall. They were going to spend something shopping and seeing a movie. The boys were going to a training area and Hoshi convinced Kai to led her stay back or that Kaira wouldn't be lonely. Of course Kai agreed that, not wanting his love to alone for a week.  
  
Dressing in a black long sleeve shirt with a silver heart on the front of it, a pair of blue jeans with little bits of stars stitched on the bottom of the pants, Kaira grabbed a coat and walked out the door. Before she left she realized that she didn't have her locket the Kai gave her for Christmas on. So she turned around and headed back inside. She never when any more without the locket that Kai gave her. In a way it seemed like a part of Kai when with her everywhere. Sometime she wished she could just tell him. She hit her head in part confusion and her own cowardliness. She still couldn't even say it out lot to herself when she was alone. She admitted something rather similar to Hoshi on the telephone but never was she able to say that she loved Kai out aloud.  
  
~*~At the Mall~*~  
  
*Where is she?* thought Hoshi she was waiting for Kaira at the mall. AS usual Kaira was late and Hoshi was waiting for her. Then again it could just be that Hoshi was early like usual and Kaira was actually on time. But either way Hoshi was waiting for Kaira at the mall. They were going to see Lord of the Rings, Two Towers (I haven't seen yet so can't you anything.)  
  
Hoshi looked for her friend in the crowd. It was a bit crowded in here. Finally she gave up and to herself whispered, "Neka can you tell me where Kaira is?"  
  
\She's on her way here. But some boys that are *trying* to get a date with her. I think they'll be going to the hospital some time soon. That or have a nasty headache when Kaira is done. Wait, go with the second one. Kaira just pulled out her mallet. Ouch. \  
  
"I take it she's done."  
  
\Yes. She should be here soon.\  
  
"Good about time she got here."  
  
~*~Ten Minutes Later~*~  
  
"I thought you said she was going to here *soon*."  
  
\She was supposed to be.\  
  
"So why isn't she here yet?"  
  
\No idea, but tell me why is talking aloud when you can talk mentally?\  
  
"Because it was would look funny if I was just standing here. This way it looks like I'm talking to someone near by."  
  
\Oh.\  
  
That when Hoshi finally saw Kaira. "Finally," she said. "I thought you would never get here."  
  
"Sorry," said Kaira. She tossed her back and Hoshi could have sworn she that Kaira's ears were shaped like those that reminded her of an elf. But Hoshi being Hoshi was both curious and a bit shock. She decided to leave it be for now but sooner or later she would find out.  
  
~*~3 Hours Later~*~  
  
"That was fun," said Hoshi as the movie theater.  
  
Kaira nodded, not answering. Hoshi just had to roll her eyes. Sometimes Kaira was as fun as taking Kai with her to the beach. Of course she should have expected that. They were soul mates after all. Now if the would only tell every other how they feel.  
  
"Want to get some ice cream," asked Hoshi.  
  
Kaira's eyes snapped open. "ICE CREAM?!"  
  
Hoshi backed away from her friend, "Okay maybe not ice cream. Something that isn't so sweet though. A sandwich maybe?"  
  
Kaira face dropped into a small pout. "C'mon please Hoshi I wouldn't go sugar high."  
  
Hoshi shook her head. She remembered what happened the last time Kaira had sugar. Even coffee had a bad effect on her.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Hoshi eyes nearly popped out of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had just came back from the bathroom. They all were at the Hiwatari Household for some training. Right now Kaira was doing a REALLY good impression of Max on sugar high. She was bouncing off the walls and REALLY, REALLY, REALLY hyper. It was a good thing that Kai wasn't here to see this.  
  
"What's going on here," she asked not really wanting to find out.  
  
Tyson and Max suddenly found interest in the floor. Hoshi's eyebrow when up as she didn't like any more than she did when she first walked into the room. She turned to Ray and Kenny, who didn't look any better than Tyson or Max.  
  
"Kenny, Ray," she asked.  
  
"Uh you see Hoshi," started Kenny.  
  
"Tyson and Max kinda gave," continued Ray.  
  
"Some ice cream to," said Kenny.  
  
"To Kaira," finished Ray.  
  
Hoshi's glaze turned in to a death glare that rivaled her brother's and it was looking at Tyson and Max. Both realized that they were in some big trouble and would be in even more if they didn't start explaining. They both started talking.  
  
"You see." "We didn't know that." "All we did was give her some" "Kaira would go." "Ice cream." "Sugar high." "It was only." "Then she started." "One bowl." "To go sugar high."  
  
Stress marks started to appear on Hoshi as she glared at them again, telling them to stop or she would pull out Mr. Mallet. Tyson and Max stopped as they saw that glared. She turned back to Kenny and Ray. "Kenny, Ray please tell me what happened."  
  
Kenny and Ray started up somewhat ended that same way Tyson and Max were.  
  
Hoshi rolled her eyes and just used her powers to see into Ray's mind to find out what really happen. She knew her love wasn't going to mind. But she needed to find out what happened. When she found out, well let's say she wasn't too happy with the results.  
  
She turned and faced Max and Tyson. She wasn't too happy with them. Not only in the process did they get Kaira sugar high, but they also ate all the ice cream and wreaked the kitchen. Yes she wasn't too happy with them.  
  
"TYSON, MAX YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!!!!!!!"  
  
Tyson and Max decided now would be a good time to run.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Hoshi sighed. After she caught Max and Tyson she made them clean up the kitchen and then watch Kaira until she was off sugar high. Max being sugar high a few times knew it could last for days if she ate that much sugar. He was right Kaira was on sugar high for three days and ten hours. Max and Tyson were so tired after that they fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next day. Of she wasn't done there. After Tyson and Max woke up again she made them swear that they would never give Kaira sugar again them she made sure that they didn't get any sugar for the rest of the week.  
  
"Kaira I'm not going to give you any sugar," said Hoshi.  
  
"Boo," she said.  
  
Hoshi headed towards the snack bar located in the middle of the mall. "Oh c'mon. It's not that bad. Beside you can have all the sugar you want when you get home."  
  
~*~An hour Later~*~  
  
Kaira walked into her house. Well that was rather fun. She did manage to get Hoshi to buy her a cookie if she didn't eat until she got home. Of course she couldn't blame her. After what she did the first time, it would make anyone jumpy about giving her sugar.  
  
Glancing at the calendar she noticed that it was only four more days until Kai gets back. She blushed lightly. She was thinking about him again. Lately it had become a habit. Maybe one day she'll find the courage to tell Kai. But for now, she'll just dream.  
  
~*~  
  
**Kaira stil bouncing off the walls**Kaira: SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Tyson sweatdropped** Tyson: Okay. Now I know why Hoshi let all the sudden.  
  
**Kaira mallets Tyson.** Tyson: Owe what was that for?  
  
Kaira: Me no like you. Me no like you cause you defeat my Kai! No beat my Kai!  
  
**Tyson sweatdrop a bigger drop.**  
  
Tyson: Okay well review! 


	8. Early February: Karaoke Part 1

NB: Another chapter of, Of a Deep Blue. And it's my birthday!!!!!!!!!!!! (It was actually my birthday two days ago but fanfiction.net would let me post for some reason. But that's not stopping me from celebrating my birthday since I wrote these notes for two days ago.)  
  
To silentC  
  
Mallets, knifes, rocks, books, textbooks, bags, anything that can be used as a weapon can be an anime's girl best friend. Take Akane from Ranma. She's uses her mallet, rocks, textbooks, even her own cooking. If you read Ranma you'll know that Akane's cooking is just poison.  
  
Kirara: **Walks back in the notes** Happy birthday.  
  
NB: Thanks Yami.  
  
Kirara: You're welcome. Here's my gift to you. **Hands Hoshi a gift.**  
  
NB: **Opens gift.** Hey a cure for writers block and a new frying pan and mallets and a new supply of weapons. Thank you Yami.  
  
Kirara: You're welcome again.  
  
Kaira: Are you two going to just sit there or are you going to write this chapter. Oh and Happy Birthday Hoshi. Here's your gift too. It's not all of it but until I find the rest it'll have to do. **Hands Hoshi another gift.**  
  
NB: Thank you. Wow! The lyrics to that song I like, the next chapter of "Into a Fairy Tale", and not to mention that kitty picture of Ray, colored and inked. **Hint, Hint Kaira** and you're just angry that I got rid of the sugar in the notes and in your house. Not to mention anything with caffeine too.  
  
Kaira: Wait you got rid of my tea and coffee?!  
  
NB: Yep. I wasn't going to have you ruin another chapter because you were on sugar high.  
  
Kaira: HOSHI!  
  
NB: Uh Kirara could do the disclaimer? Kaira you can't kill that birthday girl.  
  
Kaira: Birthday girl or not Hoshi if you don't give me back my sugar and coffee I'll..  
  
Hoshi I'll be back at the end of the chapter.  
  
Kirara: **sigh** Well my Aibou doesn't own Beyblade or Kaira or any of these songs.  
  
~*~  
  
January had pass rather fast. It was now February and not to mention still rather cold. Snow was often falling now days. It was the day or should I say night before Valentines Day. Everyone was at a local karaoke restaurant. Yes that's right they were singing. Of course a certain authoress wouldn't say anything else in fear of her health since she will be dead by the end of the chapter when she does something that will cause her fic brother and best friend to go a rampage and hurt her and everything else in the process.  
  
~*~  
  
"Max don't you dare give Tyson that candy bar and don't you even think of giving some to Kaira," said Hoshi. There were stress marks appearing on her head. Max took his candy bar and threw out the candy bar out the room. He nodded in agreement. He remember what happen before and wasn't about to get Hoshi mad.  
  
"I still don't know why I'm here," said Kai coldly. He didn't like the fact that he was dragged here.  
  
Hoshi turned to her brother. "Trust me Kai you'll love it." /Beside you get to see Kaira sing./  
  
//You planned all of this didn't you?//  
  
/Nope./  
  
//Then who?//  
  
/Tyson was the one who wanted to do this. I just brought everyone along./  
  
//I'm going to kill him.//  
  
/Don't do it now./  
  
//No I'll start tomorrow by making his training twice as long.//  
  
Hoshi sweatdrop. Some how she was expecting that.  
  
"Let's start singing," said Tyson.  
  
"Why don't you go first Tyson," said Kenny.  
  
"I don't know what to sing," replied Tyson.  
  
Everyone did an anime fall. It was Tyson's idea and he didn't even know what to sing. Finally Tyson decided to sing "I'm back" from the Yugioh.  
  
"Disappeared. Out of here It was time to pay my dues  
  
Never guessed that you be dress In my clothes and in my shoes"  
  
Hoshi winced every so often. Tyson a bit off tune and it was hurting her ears. She took a glance around the room. Kai, Ray, Kaira looked they were hearing the same thing. Max and Kenny seem unaffected by it though. *Must be tone deaf,* mused Hoshi.  
  
"You couldn't wait to move right in If I was you I be concern There aint no way you're going to win Bet you didn't count on my return  
  
Thought you were so tough You had it all under control Now enough is enough I'm gonna take back what you stole.  
  
Give it up cause now I'm back."  
  
Kaira glared at Tyson. *God can't he sing any better. It's really hurting her ears. She was fighting the urge to cover her ears and seem impolite. She looked around the room. Kai, Hoshi and Ray looked like they were in the same position. Max and Kenny seem unaffected.  
  
"On my own all alone but this aint how the story ends  
  
now I see those close to me they were just farewell good friends  
  
You suck in everyone in sight With promise that fooled them all You maybe top dog tonight The bigger they come The harder they fall."  
  
Ray was twitching. Tyson was off pitched and it was hurting his cat-like ears. He knew that Kai and Hoshi were probably feeling the same thing. What he didn't expect was the fact the Kaira looked like she was feeling more than him. That was a new one.  
  
"Thought you were so tough you had it all under control now enough it enough I'm gonna take back what you stole  
  
give it up cause now I'm back"  
  
Kai was too happy with Tyson right now. First he plans this and then Hoshi drags him along and now Tyson was *SINGING* yes let's just say that Kai wasn't too happy.  
  
"Thought you were so tough you had it all under control now enough it enough I'm gonna take back what you stole  
  
give it up cause now I'm back."  
  
Needless to say the four of them were silently thanks Kami for having Tyson finish singing.  
  
"That was fun," said Tyson. He never noticed that four of his friends were giving him death glares. The two biggest ones were coming from Kai and Kaira.  
  
"Kaira why don't you go next," said Ray.  
  
Kaira sweatdrop. "That's okay I don't sing well."  
  
Hoshi mumbled her breath, "Yeah right."  
  
Kai raise his eyebrow. He didn't know that Kaira sang. She probably had a talent voice. "That's okay," said Kaira. She was looking a bit nervous.  
  
Tyson grabbed her and gave her the mic. "You're singing."  
  
"But," stammer Kaira. She really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really (Ray: I think they got the message Hoshi. NB: okay,) didn't like to sing in front of people.  
  
"You're singing," agreed Hoshi. *Finally Tyson did something right.*  
  
Kaira looked nervously. "Alright then. I'll sing, "What's it gonna be." But Hoshi you be my echo."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Ohh ohh Hey yeah  
  
Every girl wants a guy that's right And I've been waiting for this guy all my life"  
  
Hoshi echoed in the back, "All of my life."  
  
Kaira continued on, "Every girl wants a guy that's true We've been kickin' it for a while It could be you."  
  
Hoshi, "And it could be you."  
  
Kaira when on, "I wanna know where we stand Are you gonna be a dog or a gentleman Baby, come clean, keep it straight with me Tell me boy, tell me boy, tell me boy What's it gonna be  
  
I'm not looking for someone to waste my time And I'm not that kind of girl to read between the lines I'm into you but I need to know If you're feeling me too If you are, let me know Let me know what's up with you babe Remove you mask so I can see behind See all the feelings you once tried to hide Oooh yeah Here's a letter from my heart."  
  
Hoshi echoed again, "My heart."  
  
Kai was for better or worse lost in Kaira's voice. He never knew that she could sing so well. Then again the only other person heard sing before in his life was Hoshi.  
  
Kaira kept on going, "Keep it simple not to hard Wanna be you girl Read the sign, down below Check the box Yes or No Oh, Oh  
  
Every girl wants a guy that's right And I've been waiting for this guy all my life"  
  
Hoshi echoed in the back, "All of my life."  
  
Kaira continued on, "Every girl wants a guy that's true We've been kickin' it for a while It could be you I wanna know where we stand Are you gonna be a dog or a gentleman Baby, come clean, keep it straight with me Tell me boy, tell me boy, tell me boy What's it gonna be  
  
I can't wait too long for you to make up your mind"  
  
Hoshi picked up, "Make up your mind."  
  
Kaira when on, "And so I'm telling you that boy You're running out of time My feelings are going through a meltdown overload I've got so much love inside Boy I'm ready to explode, yeah Remove you mask so I can see behind."  
  
Hoshi was grinning as she sang the next line, "Better remove your mask."  
  
Kaira was lost in her own world as she sang the next part, "See all the feelings you boys try to hide."  
  
Kai was a bit blushing. Oh boy that song came really close to what Kai was doing. Yeah the whole hiding behind a mask thing.  
  
Hoshi grin both bigger, "ooh, yeah."  
  
Kaira sang the next part, "Here's a letter from my heart Keep it simple, not too hard Wanna be your girl Read the sign, down below Check the box Yes or No Oh, oh  
  
Every girl wants a guy that's true We've been kickin' it for a while It could be you. I wanna know where we stand."  
  
Hoshi sang the next echo, "Where we stand, baby."  
  
Kaira when on, "Are you gonna be a dog or a gentleman Baby, come clean, keep it straight with me Tell me boy, tell me boy, tell me boy What's it gonna be  
  
Are you gonna use me up and throw me all away Aint got no time to beat around the bush Aint got no for games All I ask is just one wish And that's for you to say That you want me for your girl And you won't play games Hey, hey, hey  
  
Do you want me I'll give you words to say, baby  
  
Every girl wants a guy that's right And I've been waiting for this guy all my life"  
  
Hoshi echoed in the back, "All of my life."  
  
Kaira continued on, "Every girl wants a guy that's true We've been kickin' it for a while It could be you I wanna know where we stand Are you gonna be dog or a gentleman Baby, come clean, keep at straight with me."  
  
Hoshi echoed again, "come clean, with me."  
  
Kaira picked up, " Tell me boy, tell me boy, tell me boy What's it gonna be  
  
Every girl wants a guy that's right And I've been waiting for this guy all my life"  
  
Hoshi echoed in the back, "All of my life."  
  
Kaira continued on, "Every girl wants a guy that's true We've been kickin' it for a while It could be you I wanna know where we stand Are you gonna be dog or a gentleman Baby, come clean, keep at straight with me."  
  
Hoshi echoed again, "come clean, with me."  
  
Kaira picked up for the last time, " Tell me boy, tell me boy, tell me boy What's it gonna be **fades**  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers, excluding Kai who was still lost by the beauty of Kaira's voice, clapped. Kaira turned to Hoshi with an evil grin on her face. "Okay Hoshi since I had to sing it's your turn to sing." Hoshi's eyes when wide.  
  
"That's okay. You have fun guys," she said.  
  
"Nope if I had to sing you have to sing," said Kaira. She tossed the mike to Hoshi.  
  
"Fine," said Hoshi. She turned to Ray, "koi you mind joining me?"  
  
Ray gave her a grin, "Nope." (Okay this is rather hard song that I divided into many parts so for this singing part it will be in scrip form. After that and anything else will be Third Person POV)  
  
Hoshi: "When the cherry blossom start to bloom Meet me here in my lonely room"  
  
Ray: "We'll find a passion filled with fantasy And this time you will stay with me"  
  
Hoshi: All the misery we knew before Stays away when you are at my door My heart will sing at every tender touch And, oh, you will want me twice as much  
  
A new dimension of love."  
  
Ray: "A bold adventure waiting for you."  
  
Hoshi: "A true dimension of love."  
  
Ray: A soaring flight, a dazzling view.  
  
We're going to take all the way."  
  
Hoshi: "We'll make the dream so totally real."  
  
Ray: "See greater wonders by the day."  
  
Hoshi: "And tell the stars what glorious rapture we feel."  
  
Soon in the start of Spring We'll know our hearts are changing"  
  
Ray: "Leave the hurt behind I'll be true and kind The best that you'll ever find."  
  
Hoshi: "We don't ever have to cry or fight Something tells me we can make it right"  
  
Ray: Enough of wandering far and wide I can't forget you though I've tried."  
  
Hoshi: This is destiny so why pretend Close your eyes kiss me once again. I'll always be the only one you need So go where you deepest longing leads  
  
A new dimension of love."  
  
Ray: "A bold adventure waiting for you."  
  
Hoshi: A true dimension of love."  
  
Ray: "Soaring a fight a dazzling view.  
  
We're going to take all the way."  
  
Hoshi: "We'll make the dream so totally real."  
  
Ray: "See greater wonders by the day."  
  
Hoshi: "And tell the stars what glorious rapture we feel.  
  
Soon in the April breeze We'll bring alive the memories."  
  
Ray: "Yes I'm sure we will Bring back every trill Make them all lovelier still."  
  
Hoshi: "When the cherry blossom start to bloom Meet me here in my lonely room"  
  
Ray: "We'll find a passion filled with fantasy And this time you will stay with me"  
  
Hoshi: All the misery we knew before Stays away when you are at my door My heart will sing at every tender touch And you will want me twice as much  
  
We don't ever have to cry or fight Something tells me we can make it right"  
  
Ray: Enough of wandering far and wide I can't forget you though I've tried."  
  
Hoshi: This is destiny so why pretend Close your eyes kiss me once again. I'll always be the only one you need So go where you deepest longing leads."  
  
Hoshi let out a grin. "There, we sang."  
  
Kaira let out a sigh and a frown. "Yeah but only you were suppose to sing. But I'll live that."  
  
There was a knock on the door. They had a private room incase you were wondering. Kai got up and opened the door. His eyes when wide and he yelled, "YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Aren't I evil? Just leaving it here.  
  
Kaira: HOSHI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NB: Something tells I should be running.  
  
Kirara: I have to agree with that Aibou.  
  
NB: Can you finish up then?  
  
Kirara: Sure then I'll get your lover boy who joined us in the middle of the chapter only to be chased by his fan girls, away from them.  
  
NB: Thanks Yami! **Runs out of the notes**  
  
Kirara: Okay please review. To Kaira to which I know that you are reading this chapter send those lyrics if you want to the next to come out. She's turning 17+4 divided by 7x3+4-5+43 divided by 7+18-24x10+(2x4)x½ =??? Incase anyone wants to figure it out. Now I must go and rescues a dear boyfriend of my Aibou. I wonder how he manages to survive against some of them fan girls.  
  
Don't forget to review. 


	9. Early February: Karaoke Part 2

NB: Hi peeps! Sorry for the long wait. Hey Kaira when are you dropping by again?  
  
Kurama and Hiei: Who?  
  
Kai: My girlfriend in the story and one of my fan girls.  
  
Kurama: Oh.  
  
NB: Okay Hiei your turn to do the disclaimers.  
  
Hiei: What! Why me?!  
  
NB: Cause Kurama did it during the More Than Meets the Eye chapter. NOW DO IT OR I'LL CALL THOSE FAN GIRLS!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Fine. Nagareboshi doesn't own me Kurama the Beyblade or Kaira who belongs to herself. Nekangel and Hoshi do though. Thank spirit world that she doesn't own us.  
  
NB: HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!! **Summon mallets and starts to chase Hiei**  
  
Kurama: Is it always like this?  
  
Kai: Unfortunately yes.  
  
Kurama: **sigh** Something tells me I'm going to be here for a while.  
  
Kai: Hn.  
  
Kurama: **Sweatdrop** You and Hiei will get along fine.  
  
Kai: Hn  
  
Of a Deep Blue  
  
~*~Last Time~*~  
  
There was a knock on the door. They had a private room incase you were wondering. Kai got up and opened the door. His eyes when wide and he yelled, "YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kai opened the door to see certain captain of the All Star and another captain of the White Tigers with all of their teammates in back of them. But he wasn't really bothered by the White Tigers it was the All Stars and the other certain team, standing in the back, who call themselves Majestics. To be more precise he didn't like a certain hotheaded member of the Majestics and a certain baseball player of the All Star. The hotheaded just got on Kai's nerves and the certain baseball player would never get the hint that he didn't like him hitting on his sister.  
  
All the while the rest of the Bladebreakers plus Kaira noticed Kai's outbreak. Kenny, Ray, Kaira and Hoshi actually the only ones who notice but all but Kaira knew why Kai yelled. Okay maybe not really knew but had a good idea. It was all but confirmed when three familiar teams walked in. Hoshi and Ray weren't too happy to see Michael but were happy to see everyone else. Hoshi also wasn't too happy with Johnny and didn't mind Enrique as long as he didn't try anything like a certain captain of the All Stars. Max was all but happy too see Emily. Tyson was happy to see everyone as so was Kenny.  
  
"Hello Ray," said Lee. Everyone gave his or her greetings. Hellos and greetings were exchanged, along with several death glares.  
  
"What are you guys doing here," asked Kenny.  
  
"We thought we would drop by and give a visit," said Emily. She gave a wink at Kai. Kaira for short was what the word? Ah yes jealous. (Kaira: When I get my hands on you. NB: Ack!)  
  
"Well then why don't you join us," asked Tyson.  
  
Death glares were shot at many people right after Tyson said that. Hoshi was glaring at Johnny and Michael. Most to which were directed to Michael. Ray was glaring at Michael with a death glare that rivaled Kai's. Kai was glaring at Michael and had a warning glare at Emily and Johnny. Kaira was glaring at Emily, knowing right off the back that she didn't like the tennis player of the All Stars. Michael was returning the glare back at Ray and Kai and Johnny was doing the same to Kai. Of course those were pretty much the intense ones. Lee was giving Enrique a minor glare warning him not to try anything on Mariah. Well I don't need to go now do I? (Kaira: Hoshi.. NB: Uh Why is it I got this sudden urge to run?)  
  
"Well I don't see I problem with staying with you guys," said Oliver.  
  
"As long as you don't let Steve sing we're cool," said Eddie.  
  
"Hey my singing aint that bad," said Steve.  
  
"Sorry Steve but I'm going to have to agree with Eddie on this one," said Emily.  
  
"Hm and don't let Gary and Tyson get all the food," advised Kevin. That earned him two glares from Gary and Tyson.  
  
Off to the side Hoshi was twitching like crazy as she tried to control herself as Michael made his way towards her. "Hey there Hoshi," he said. He took a seat next to her and tried to steal a kiss. That did it. Hoshi lost all control and slammed her mallet on Michael. Of course she wasn't the only one. Michael had earned himself two punches as well. One from Kai who wasn't happy with him for trying to kiss his sister and another from a very angry Ray who wasn't too happy with Michael for trying to steal a kiss from his girlfriend. (Kaira: Ha serves you right! NB: Watch it Kaira your turn hasn't come yet. This is just a little twist and puzzle to the story.) At the same time Emily was trying to get Kai's attention as Kaira was having a hard time controlling herself. (NB: See. Kaira: Hoshi..NB: What?)  
  
Apparently the news about who likes whom between the Bladebreakers and whom Hoshi really related to, never got to the rest of the teams. So if you looked at it, it would be like Michael likes Hoshi but Hoshi doesn't like Michael. Kai and Ray like Hoshi but no idea who Hoshi likes. Both Emily and Kaira like Kai but Kai doesn't like Emily and everyone else didn't even know who Kaira was anyway. Of course if did everyone get that news it would only be who's Kaira and does she like Kai?  
  
"Wait I thought Ray was the only who liked Hoshi," said Mariah.  
  
"But it looks like Kai does too," said Lee.  
  
"Kai likes someone that's a good one," laughed Johnny. He was soon cut off as a mallet hit him straight on the forehead. In the background Hoshi was trying to look rather innocent but was failing. That brought the question, maybe Hoshi liked Kai.  
  
Robert turned to ask Tyson, Max or Kenny, if they knew what was going on, only to be met with air. Apparently Tyson had dragged Max to the buffet and Kenny was going to the restroom.  
  
Finally it was Mariah who got fed up with this. "What is going on here," she yelled. Everyone stopped right where they were and Johnny was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo darn lucky for right before Mariah said that, Hoshi and Kaira were about to slam him into the ground with their mallets. Of course then again we'll just let gravity take over. **CRASH!!!!!** Two mallets in fact did hit a certain hothead member of the Majestics. (NB: Off warning incase you haven't taken notice yet I'm not a Johnny and Michael fan. Not to offend anyone or anything. I just don't like them. Hence why I'm bashing them.)  
  
"Ow. What was that for," asked Johnny as he nursed his two new bumps.  
  
"Serve you right," answered Hoshi.  
  
"Could someone please explain what is going here," asked Lee.  
  
"Explain what," asked two confused Bladebreakers and Kaira. Kai didn't bother to ask.  
  
"Explain why Hoshi is malleting Michael and Johnny, who is this girl who was doing the same to Johnny, does Kai really like someone, and I thought Ray liked Hoshi," said Lee.  
  
The two Bladebreakers (excluding Kai) and Kaira looked at each other and then pointed at one another and said, "You explain!"  
  
"SOMEONE JUST EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING HERE," yelled Mariah.  
  
Everyone took a step away from the angry female from the White Tigers. They suddenly knew that they didn't want to find out what Mariah can do when she wants answers. "Gee what is there to explain," asked Hoshi, "If anything the only thing you should be asking is who is this girl." Hoshi pointed at Kaira and then continued, "I thought we told you everything else."  
  
"The last thing we heard was the you joined the team," said Enrique.  
  
"That was at the last BBA reunion almost a year ago," said Eddie.  
  
"Really," asked Ray.  
  
"Yeah really," said Emily.  
  
Ray looked at Hoshi who in returned just shrugged. "Well how to put this. This girl who was also malleting Johnny is Kaira. She just moved her about two months ago. Yes I love Hoshi. She's been my girlfriend for over two years and I could have sworn I told you guys at reunion."  
  
"Well you didn't," said Enrique.  
  
"So why was Hoshi malleting Johnny and Michael," asked Oliver.  
  
"Because," said Hoshi glaring at Michael, "SOMEONE just DOESN'T get a CLUE that I DON'T like HIM!"  
  
"Okay that explain Michael what about Johnny," asked Kevin.  
  
Hoshi just shot a glare at Johnny before returning to glaring at Michael. "I really don't have a problem with Johnny as long as he doesn't get on my nerves and I hate it when he starts to INSULT my brother."  
  
"YOU have a BROTHER?!"  
  
Hoshi blinked twice. "Didn't we tell you that I had a brother?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
A small sweatdrop appeared as Hoshi took a step back. She could have sworn that she told everyone that she was related to Kai. Must have overlooked the fact.  
  
Michael turned to Kai, "So why did you punch me? Or do you also like Hoshi?"  
  
Kai's eyebrow went up. "Answer the first question and you'll have your answer to who Hoshi's brother is."  
  
Right after Kai said that everyone's excluding the Bladebreakers and Kaira mouths dropped opened. Kaira had her hand over her mouth to prevent her from bursting out laughing. Hoshi was trying to muster enough strength to keep a straight face. Unfortunately she was failing. Tyson and Max (who came back along with Kenny) looked like they were about to explode and if you could see Kenny's eyes you could see tears of laugher starting to build up. Kai had a smirk on his face and Ray was just had a grin on his face.  
  
"B-but that would mean," stammered Emily.  
  
"That your brother," continued Robert looking at Hoshi.  
  
"Would be Kai," finished Johnny and Michael. Their faces paled at the thought.  
  
"Bingo," said Hoshi.  
  
"That would also made you twins right," asked Lee.  
  
"Double bingo," said Hoshi.  
  
"But you look nothing alike well not really," said Kevin.  
  
"That true," said Kaira. "I never really bother to ask why you two didn't look alike. Actually in a way you do in an odd way through your personalities sometimes and a little in physical appearance but not a whole lot. That or you're unidentical twins."  
  
"We're identical," said Kai.  
  
"But that can't be," said Steve.  
  
"Actually it is," said Hoshi, "When I was younger I got into an accident that changed my hair and eye color for awhile. The doctors said it was would turn back eventually." Hoshi lifted her hair. Underneath everyone could see the same dark blue and streaks of the gray blue in Hoshi's hair. Hoshi continued, "As for my eyes I thought it would be best to wear color contacts until my eyes returned back to it's full crimson color." Of course that was a total lied and she wasn't going to explain the *REAL* reason to why she doesn't look a thing like Kai. (NB: I know that something like this probably never happens. But then I realized that I made Hoshi have blond hair and sapphire eyes were she is supposed to be identical to Kai. Beside it made the story a little more interesting. But this isn't the real reason to why Hoshi's blond and blue eyes. It's actually a lie that will come into play later on in the story. But you don't need to know that.)  
  
"Why," asked Johnny.  
  
"Well tell me how many people do you see with sapphire-crimson eyes cause that's the color of my eyes right now," said Hoshi.  
  
Mariah turned to Kaira, "Okay Kaira why were you malleting Johnny?"  
  
Kaira blushed a bit and then came up with an excuse so someone else wouldn't find out about her secret. Having one matchmaker is enough for her and because Hoshi is the one playing matchmaker not only is harder not to fall for Kai, she also drags Ray into this as well so in other words she had two matchmakers. She didn't want another one. "I really don't know. I just found him rather annoying," she said.  
  
"That it," yelled Johnny, "Just cause I'm annoying."  
  
"I suppose," answered Kaira.  
  
In the background Hoshi was mumbling something like liar. Kaira just glared at her.  
  
"Well if this is settle does anyone want to sing," said Tyson.  
  
All eyes turn on him. "When did you get back," asked Gary.  
  
"What do you mean," said Tyson.  
  
"The last time I looked you were at the buffet, eating," said Robert.  
  
"That true," said Tyson, "They ran out of food so I came back. But that still doesn't answer my question."  
  
"Uh," said Emily.  
  
"What the tennis player can't sing," taunted Kaira. (Kaira: This is fun! NB: **sigh**)  
  
"What," shouted Emily, "Why I."  
  
"You what," Kaira shot back.  
  
"Talk about déjà vu," said Lee.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Kevin.  
  
"Yeah only this time it's Emily and Kaira and not you and Emily," said Eddie. Mariah chose that moment to send a death glare at Eddie who in return started to back away from the female White Tiger.  
  
Everyone else who knew what they were talking about nodded in agreement. "What do you mean," asked Oliver.  
  
"That's right you guys weren't there were you," said Steve.  
  
"No," said Robert. (NB: Incase you're wondering shortly after Hoshi finish explaining about her relationship with Kai she got annoyed by Michael again and send him in low orbit with her mallet. Kaira got annoyed by Johnny and knocked him out cold. He's still unconscious.)  
  
"When Mariah and Emily first met they were like how Emily and Kaira are right," explained Kenny.  
  
"Gee I never knew that," said Hoshi.  
  
"You didn't met up with us then," said Ray.  
  
"This was right before the World Championship started," said Max. He turned to Enrique, "you guys hadn't arrive yet."  
  
"Makes sense," said Enrique.  
  
"So is someone going to stop them," asked Tyson.  
  
The two remaining All Stars and the Bladebreakers except Kai looked at him in part shocked. The All Stars started to twitch nervously. "Trust me you don't want to get on Emily's bad side," mumble Eddie. "She's got one nasty temper when she's angry. And this seems like one of those times."  
  
"Agreed," said Steve.  
  
Hoshi turned to Kai. "Could you stop them, nii-san?"  
  
Kai's eyebrow when up. "Why me," he asked.  
  
"Cause Emily got a huge crush on you and will listen to you."  
  
"Is that the only reason? What about Kaira?"  
  
"You know Kaira well enough that she'll listen to you. NOW GO!" Hoshi shove Kai right into the two fighting girls. Kai in return fell over both of them.  
  
"Hoshi do you mind," he said. "I would prefer that you would warn me *before* you actually push me."  
  
"Well you did get them to stop fighting," pointed out Hoshi.  
  
"True. But next time don't do that."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Are they always like this," Lee asked Ray.  
  
"Kind of. They haven't seen each other for a while and they seem to understand each other better then normal siblings do," said Ray.  
  
"So are we singing," asked Eddie.  
  
"I don't think so," said Kenny, "Just look at the time. We've been talking so long that the bar is going to be closing soon." Everyone looked at the clock it read 10:55 pm. "The Karaoke bar closes in five minutes."  
  
"Well then I guess it's good night," said Lee.  
  
"Yeah. Remember to come by and visit," said Max.  
  
"We will," said Eddie.  
  
"We better take Johnny with us," said Oliver.  
  
"We've got to find Michael," said Steve.  
  
"Don't worry he's right outside," replied Hoshi. "Unless my aim was a little off and he is still flying through the air."  
  
**Crash**  
  
"What was that," asked Kevin.  
  
"Three guess and the last two don't count," said Ray.  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I guess my aim was a little off. I better work on that," mumbled Hoshi.  
  
"Well then good night," said Robert.  
  
"See ya later," said Enrique  
  
"Yes good night," said Oliver. They dragged Johnny out the door.  
  
"We'll see you later," said Eddie.  
  
"Yeah," Steve spoke as they headed towards the door. They dragged Emily from her catfight with Kaira as Kaira had a smug look on her face for winning. On their way out they picked up their team captain.  
  
"Nice seeing you guys again," said Lee.  
  
"Take care, Ray," said Mariah.  
  
"Thanks for the food," replied Gary.  
  
"Later," said Kevin. The White Tigers headed out the room.  
  
"We better get going too," said Kenny.  
  
"Yeah," said Max.  
  
"Tomorrow is practice. I hope you remembered that," said Kai coldly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Tyson.  
  
"Good," said Hoshi, "Cause I'll be over at six tomorrow to make sure you don't ditch practice."  
  
"Nooooooooo," said Tyson.  
  
"Well if you got up on time you Hoshi wouldn't have to do that," said Kaira.  
  
"Or we could feed you chili pepper again," said Ray.  
  
"Not THAT," groaned Tyson.  
  
"Well then you better be sure you get up then," said Kenny.  
  
"That or busted out the water hose," said Max.  
  
"Not you too Max," said Tyson.  
  
"He'll rack up an hour of practice with me for every minute he miss," said Kai all of a sudden.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"And with me too," said Hoshi.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well then make sure you get up," said Ray.  
  
"I'll tell you what, Hoshi. I'll let you borrow my water gun to wake up Tyson tomorrow," said Kaira.  
  
"Deal," said Hoshi.  
  
"You guys are so cruel to me," moaned Tyson. He couldn't believe this was happening to him.  
  
"We wouldn't have to be if you just wake up on time Tyson," said Ray.  
  
"Fine I'll be up," grumbled Tyson.  
  
"Good," said Kai.  
  
"Do I get breakfast first," Tyson suddenly asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!"  
  
As they walked outside, Tyson and Kai were still arguing over practice tomorrow. Kaira and Hoshi were plotting how to wake up Tyson tomorrow morning. Ray, Max and Kenny were planning how to get breakfast before practice starts and still be on time.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama: How long is this going to last?  
  
Kai: Till Hoshi gets him or Ray get back here.  
  
Kurama: Who?  
  
Kai: Hoshi's boyfriend.  
  
Kurama: Poor Hiei.  
  
Kai: Not completely.  
  
Kurama: Huh?  
  
Kai: Another way is for something to distract her. Knowing Hoshi something like that is going to happen very soon.  
  
**Yusuke runs in. Both Hiei and NB stop the chase. Of course much to every dismay Yusuke forgot to close the door and fan girls come running in.**  
  
Hiei: YOU IDIOT!!!!! YOU FORGOT TO CLOSE THE DOOR!!!!!!!  
  
Fan Girls: YAY! KAI, KURAMA, YUSUKE, AND HIEI!!!!!!  
  
NB: Hey! Get out!  
  
Kurama and Kai: S***  
  
NB: Humph. Well this is going to take awhile to sort out. I hope Kirara comes back with Ray soon. **In a slight more cheerful tone** Hey guess someone dropping by (against their will). So in other words a new guy/girl comes by. Kaira you got competition for the spotlight in this story now! Cause this person staying through the story. Guess that pairing OC/ ??  
  
Hidemi: HOSHI I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NON TO PUT ME IN THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN PUT IN **NB covers Hidemi's mouth.**  
  
NB: Hehe. She's not too happy that she's in the story. So know you know it's a girl that narrows it down. Hidemi is a real person who has an obsession with Inuyasha and Kai. Unfortunately she can't have him since Kaira has dibs on Kai.  
  
Hidemi: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS HOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NB: Calm down or else I will go with the thing I told you at the 50th state fair.  
  
Hidemi: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
NB: I can and I will. **Sigh** Sorry 'bout this. Uh how 'bout a small part in story if you guess the pairing for Hidemi and someone else? Only one guess okay? I'll tell you if you guess right in the next chapter and I'll fit you in one of the upcoming chapters.  
  
Hidemi: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NB: Okay then. Kaira tell me what do you think? If you have anything against it tell me and I won't do it.  
  
Hidemi: KAIRA SAY YOU DON'T LIKE IT!!!!  
  
NB: and I'll write a separate story.  
  
HIDEMI: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!  
  
NB: Anyway please review! I now have to help the boys get those other fan girls out of here, calm Hidemi down and find Ray. **Sighs again** The world must have something against me. 


	10. Mid February: Another One! Prequel to Va...

NB: Hi! ^_^  
  
Hidemi: I swear you can't to do this me.  
  
NB: ^_^ Too bad. It's been done. You don't have any say in this now. Well not really least.  
  
**Kaira walks in**  
  
NB: Hi Kaira. Meet Hidemi. Hidemi meet Kaira.  
  
Kaira: ???  
  
Hidemi: ???  
  
NB: Never mind. Since no one guess the pairing to whom Hidemi is pairing with I don't have to fit anyone into the story. I'm sure you can guess whom she's paired up with after reading the chapter.  
  
Kaira: Who?  
  
Hidemi: HOSHI I SWEAR YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NB: I said I was going to do this and I will. Whether you like it or not. Now where are all my muses?  
  
Kaira: Yes where is Kai?  
  
Hidemi: Kai's here?  
  
Kaira: He should be. Why do you want to know?  
  
NB: She's a Kai too as well as an Inuyasha one. You two should get along fine. Though she isn't pair with Kai in this story. (I risk my health if I was to change it. Actually I already am risking my health when I first started this story.) She's paired with someone else.  
  
Hidemi: Against my wishes.  
  
Kaira: That still doesn't answer my question to where Kai is.  
  
NB: Yusuke forgot to close the door last chapter and let all the fan girls in. So right now Kai, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke are being chase all over the place. Destiny's Angel is still holding Ray hostage. Kirara and Neka are trying to get him back. DESTINY'S ANGEL GIVE BACK RAY!!! (See the last chapter of More than Meets the Eye to explain why and how she has him.) Kai wouldn't let me use Dranzer.  
  
Hidemi: What are disclaimers anyway?  
  
Kaira: They state that the author/authoress doesn't own characters beside their original ones.  
  
Hidemi: Oh. So who does them.  
  
Kaira: Usually Kirara, Hoshi's Yami.  
  
NB: Someone has to do them. I'm certainly not going to.  
  
Kaira: I've done it too many times already.  
  
**They both look at Hidemi.** NB and Kaira: You do it. **points at Hidemi**  
  
Hidemi: What?!  
  
Kaira: Just do it.  
  
Hidemi: I don't even know how.  
  
**Crash!!!! One inu-demon has landed.**  
  
NB: Great. Since Hidemi doesn't want to do it. Inuyasha can.  
  
**Hidemi latches on to Inuyasha who is very confused to what is going on.** Hidemi: Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: Um what's going on here. That last thing I know was that Kagome pulled a mallet from somewhere and instead of saying sit she whacked me into the sky.  
  
NB: Please do the disclaimers.  
  
Inuyasha: Why should I?  
  
Kaira: Cause if you don't you'll be flying through the air again via Hoshi and Kaira's Express.  
  
Inuyasha: *gulp* Okay. Nagareboshi doesn't own anyone but herself, her Yami, and her bit beast. Hidemi and Kaira are real people in life and everyone else belongs to another anime or another. Nagareboshi does take credit for dragging Hidemi into this in the first place though. Can I go now.  
  
NB: I guess I just got to find someone to do the disclaimers for the More than Meets the Eye chapter I guess. **Inuyasha leaves after shaking off Hidemi off his arm.** On with the story I guess.  
  
Of a Deep Blue  
  
A girl with black hair and brown eyes walked around the shopping mall. Her family had just moved her a few days ago and she was getting used to her new surrounding. Two days before Valentine Day and she was still wandering mindlessly through the endless rows of chocolate, roses and cards. *Wonderful,* she thought, *Another Valentine Day wasted with anyone at least a friend to share with.*  
  
~*~Across Town~*~  
  
Valentine Day was coming up. Hoshi was pacing back and forth well at least she tried to pace back and forth. Unfortunately she had caught a cold a couple days before and was still recovering from it. Kai had made sure that she staying in bed with plenty of soups and had the servants make sure she didn't leave the house without telling him first. She knew he was just worried about her health. But sometimes he was too over protective. Of course Ray was in a similar state and she couldn't argue with both her brother and boyfriend. She knew that there was no way she could win against both, maybe one but both her boyfriend and brother. No that was too much for her. *Look on the bright side, at least Kai was spending the day Kaira,* thought Hoshi.  
  
~*~At The Mall~*~  
  
Kai groaned. How on earth did he get into this mess? Kai was currently being dragged around the mall with Kaira. Tyson who had been the only one available today had successfully ditched him. Max was with his mom spending some mother-son time and Kenny was nowhere to be found. Who knew where that boy disappeared to? Probably dreaming up new strategy and how to upgrade their Beyblades even more. Ray was watching Hoshi to make sure she didn't leave the house and got her rest. She had made it a habit to try and get out of the house whenever she was sick. Hoshi couldn't stand being coped up in a room much less a house for more than 6 hours and that didn't include the little fact of sleeping. *Mental note, double Tyson's practicing for ditching me. Actually triple it,* thought Kai. The only good thing so far was that Kaira didn't buy anything yet. He suppressed yet another groan as Kaira headed to another store.  
  
~*~On the other side of the Mall~*~  
  
Tyson had finally realized the consequences of his action of ditching Kai. "Man Kai's going to kill me," he said. Of course as he was thinking this he wasn't watching where he was going so he slammed right into someone. "Ow," they both said.  
  
"Watch were you're going," the person Tyson bumped into snapped.  
  
"Sorry," mumble Tyson as he finally noticed that it was a girl who he bumped into.  
  
The girl had long black hair tied in a low ponytail. Her brown eyes, Tyson got the hint that they were a bit warm than what they were know, was flashing with annoyance. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and long black jeans. Tossing her ponytail over her shoulder the girl stood up. "Watch were you're going instead of having your head in the sky," she growled at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Hidemi was not having a good day. First off her parents had dropped the bomb that they were moving only two days ago. Second she found herself in a completely new town right before Valentine's Day and she didn't even have a friend she knew to laugh about how they didn't score any good valentine gifts. She couldn't even give away a valentine this year, even if it was just to a friend. Third she found out that she has to attend a public school even though the school year was pretty much halfway done. As if moving wasn't hard enough. Then she finally starts to enjoy the mall (even though there were Valentine things everywhere) some kid goes and bumps right into her. So in other words Hidemi lashed out with her anger on the poor kid.  
  
Now despite the fact that Beyblading is a VERY popular sport there were some parts of the world where people don't even know what it is. Unfortunately Hidemi's hometown was one of these towns that never knew about Beyblading. So of course she had no idea who Tyson was.  
  
"Watch where you're going," she snapped at the boy.  
  
The boy mumbled a soft sorry. Before he could say anything else Hidemi continued on, "Watch where you're going instead of having your head up in the sky."  
  
Of course the boy probably feeling insulted in one way or another. "Gee," he started to say, "Maybe you shouldn't opened your eyes you'll would have seen me coming."  
  
Now Hidemi wasn't going to take that standing down. "I would if I didn't have my back to you."  
  
"Well maybe you should have turned around," the boy shot back.  
  
"Why should I?! This is all your fault. I was looking at the new book in the store and you came up and bumped right into me," Hidemi yelled at him.  
  
By now they had gather quite a crowd. Many other young couples were the ones who were watching and most thought it was cute to see two others fighting like that and reminded them of the last fight they had. Others knew that they would be seeing those two very soon walking hand and hand as a couple. (NB: I'm so evil aren't I? Hidemi: No you're dead!!!!!!!! NB: *Gulp* I think I should start running right about now.)  
  
And it just so happens that Kai and Kaira happened to walk by. Of course Kai was the only who noticed that it was Tyson as Kaira just dragged him into another store. But with a little explaining Kai manage to Kaira to stop for a short a while and get Tyson. It also so happens that Kaira had a camera on her. Guess what she was taking pictures of?  
  
"I'm beginning to see why Hoshi keeps taking pictures of people like this. It's rather fun," mumbled Kaira to herself. However she was grinning like a cat that got the cream because now she had something to blackmail Tyson with.  
  
Kai was thinking somewhere along those lines. *Maybe I can tell Hoshi about this and she and Ray can concentrate on Tyson and this girl instead of me and Kaira. I like Kaira but I would prefer if Hoshi didn't go planning the wedding this early on. Then again I can't really blame her. The others were pretty much planning the wedding for her and Ray when they first met. I wonder what Tyson would do to have those pictures that Kaira is taking destroy or that girl for that matter.*  
  
He looked over at Kaira who finishes taking pictures. "Should we stop them," he mused. There was a small smirk creeping up on his face.  
  
Kaira had a similar look on her face. "Yeah I guess before one of them gets hurt, though I believe it's Tyson who will be getting hurt."  
  
*CRASH!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Right after Kaira said that, the girl had taken her mallet and smashed Tyson in the ground. Of course Tyson had gotten right back up and continued to yell at the girl. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR," he yelled.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING AN IDIOT," the girl yelled back.  
  
As they continued to argue Kaira noticed that Kenny was standing right beside her. "Ahhhhh Kenny when did you get here," she yelled in surprised. Kai looked to the side of her and saw indeed the genius of Bladebreakers standing right next to Kaira with Dizzi in his hands.  
  
"We were here since Tyson and that girl started fighting," replied Kenny.  
  
"Boy have they been yelling at each other," commented Dizzi. "They've been yelling nonstop for some time now. I knew Tyson was stubborn but he's just making a complete fool out of him."  
  
"Dizzi's recording this," Kenny told Kai and Kaira.  
  
Kai's eyebrow went up. "Really," he asked.  
  
"Do you think I would miss this," Dizzi said sarcastically.  
  
"No," came Kai's flat answer.  
  
"Well then of course I'm recording this," said Dizzi.  
  
"Can I have a copy of that," Kaira asked. This day couldn't get any better than this. First she got to spend time with Kai without having to worry that Hoshi was taking pictures since she was sick and Ray was taking care of her. Second she got to witness Tyson and other girl arguing like no tomorrow and it was clear as crystal that they liked each other even though they just met. Third she got to take pictures of this so she could blackmail Tyson with them. Now Kenny was telling her that Dizzi was video recording this, Kaira couldn't believe her luck.  
  
"Better make that four copies," said Kai.  
  
Both Kenny and Kaira looked at Kai with confused looks on their faces.  
  
Kai mentally sighed and explained it to them, "I want a copy and Hoshi probably wants one for herself. Ray most likely would like one too. While you're at it might wanna make one for Max too."  
  
"Oh," was Kaira and Kenny's only reply.  
  
~*~  
  
"YOU IDIOT," Hidemi yelled at the boy in front of her.  
  
"WHY AM I THE IDIOT?!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SMASHED ME INTO THE GROUND," the boy yelled at her.  
  
Hidemi was pretty much steaming in anger. She couldn't believe this boy.  
  
"I SMASHED YOU INTO THE GROUND BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING AN IDIOT, JERK, AND VERY ANNOYING," she yelled back.  
  
"OH SO NOW I'M A JERK AND ANNOYING TOO," the boy yelled at her.  
  
Before she could reply someone interrupted her. "Ahem."  
  
Hidemi turned around to see a girl with black hair, a boy with orange hair, and another taller boy with gray-blue and dark blue hair. Apparently the boy she was arguing with knew them cause he paled as he saw the boy with the gray-blue and dark blue hair.  
  
"Hi Kai, Kaira, Kenny," the boy stuttered. (NB: There are too many K in this story and notes. Kirara: Why do you say that Aibou? NB: Well Yami not to offend you or anything but your name, Kaira's name, Kenny, Kai, Kurama, Ray's last name, Tyson's Japanese last name. It gets confusing after awhile. I some times write your name instead of Kaira, Kaira instead of Kai Kurama instead of Kenny, and so on. Kirara: Oh)  
  
Hidemi noticed that most of the nervousment was directed at the boy with the two-tone blue hair. But before the two tone blue hair boy could answer the girl spoke up, "So Tyson who's your friend." The girl's voice held a hint of mischief in them.  
  
*So the kid's name is Tyson,* Hidemi thought, *It's kinda cute. Wait a minute you didn't just think that Hidemi. Hello this is the guy that just bumped into you and insulted you. How on earth can you think about him being CUTE?!!!!!!!* (Kaira: Welcome to my world. Hidemi: I'm going to kill Hoshi when she comes out of hiding. NB: *Somewhere* I wonder how long it take for Hidemi to cool down and forget about this?)  
  
The boy now know as Tyson to Hidemi grinned a silly grin and said, "Well she's isn't my friend. She bumped into me a few minutes ago."  
  
Now Hidemi was thinking how adorable the silly grin was when she had heard what Tyson had just said. Taking her mallet she quickly slammed him into the ground yelling, "YOU BAKA!!!!! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO BUMPED INTO YOU!!!! YOU BUMPED INTO ME YOU IDIOT!!!!!"  
  
Tyson quickly pulled himself off the ground. After all the times he was hit by Hoshi, Kaira, and his grandfather's kendo stick had paid off. "WELL EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T BUMPED INTO ME YOU STILL SHOULD HAVE WATCH WHERE YOU WERE GOING!!!!!!!"  
  
The crowd all sweat drop as the two went back to square one from where they first met. Arguing over how they bumped into each other.  
  
"IDIOT!!!!"  
  
"STUPID!!!"  
  
"JERK!!!"  
  
"BLOCKHEAD!!!!"  
  
"DUMMY!!!!!!"  
  
"UGLY!!!!!"  
  
And once again Hidemi's mallet came flying through the air knocking Tyson to the ground. Only this time her mallet wasn't the only one who hit Tyson. The other girl that Tyson apparently knew had taken out her mallet as well and hit Tyson too. Tyson could take one mallet in the head several times but a double attack that followed him being hit twice in the head already well to summon it all up he was out cold.  
  
"Sorry about that," the girl said. "Tyson never knows when to give up. By the way I'm Kaira." Kaira slipped her mallet back into its sub-dimensional pocket.  
  
Hidemi nodded. "Nice to meet you Kaira. I'm Hidemi I just moved here this morning. This idiot bumped into me when I was looking at the book in that store."  
  
"No surprise there," said the boy with the two-tone blue hair. "He's always causing some kind of trouble."  
  
"True but you can't always blame him," said the kid with the orange hair, "I'm Kenny or if you like you can call me Chief. The other boy is Kai." Kenny pointed to the two-tone blue hair boy.  
  
*So Kai, Kenny, and Kaira,* Hidemi mused to herself, *Funny how all three of them all start with the letter K.*  
  
"Sorry about Tyson," said Kenny. "He tends to go over board sometimes."  
  
"That's okay. I'm just happy that I was happy to work out some of this stress. I wasn't too happy when my parents drop the bomb that we were moving yesterday when they have been planning to move for quite sometime now. So yeah I manage to work out some anger," Hidemi said shrugging as if it didn't bother her anymore.  
  
~*~ Hiwatari's Household~*~  
  
Hoshi blinked twice. Sometime was going to happened and things were really going to get weird. So why is it that Tyson and someone else seem to be the root of the problem?  
  
"Figures," Hoshi grumbled to herself as she snug under the covers, "Tyson somehow always turn things upside down whether he wants to or not."  
  
~*~Hidemi's House~*~  
  
Hidemi put her key into the lock and turn it. As she pushed opened the door she reflect back to what happened to her today. First Tyson bumps into her and starts an argument that lasted for quite awhile and made a big commotion. Second she made new friends though both her and Tyson are on neutral grounds. Third she spends the rest of the day shopping. So she was happy. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she just got herself into sometime that was way over her head.  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
Hoshi was feeling better a lot better today then she did yesterday but Kai was taking any chances. So Hoshi found herself locked in house again. Hoshi pouted. She couldn't believe her brother was doing this to her.  
  
"You know you shouldn't pout like that. I don't want your cute face to freeze like that."  
  
Hoshi blinked at the sound of the voice. Ray gave her a peck on the forehead. "I know you don't like being coped up in your room but you *are* sick." There was an emphasis on the *are*. Hoshi's pout turned into a smile after she stuck her tongue at her boyfriend.  
  
"You're no fun," she half whine half teased.  
  
Ray grinned, "No just worried about your health."  
  
"I know," Hoshi said with a sigh. "I just don't like being stuck here."  
  
"Well feels free to watch this to relieve some stress for being coped up here," came a voice from the door. Hoshi and Ray both saw Max and Kenny.  
  
"What are you guys doing here," Ray asked.  
  
"We thought you guys could use some entertainment for a little while so Kenny's here to deliver a tape of something interesting that happened yesterday," said Max. "It's rather funny. I watched it last night with Kenny as he was making copies for Hoshi, you, and myself."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just watch it," said Kenny handing over two tapes. "But we have to go. Kai wants at practice in ten minutes. You've been given an excuse since you have to make sure that Hoshi doesn't try one of her escape tricks. No offense Hoshi."  
  
Hoshi just grumbled under her breath as Ray took the two tapes. "Thanks guys we'll watch it," he said.  
  
Kenny and Max wave their goodbyes and headed out the door. Ray turned to his girlfriend. "So up to watching whatever got them excited."  
  
"Sure why not," said Hoshi, "It must be good."  
  
Boy where they in for a surprise.  
  
~*~Hidemi's POV~*~  
  
Brr. Why is it so cold? If I didn't know better I say someone was planning to do something that I'm not going to like. Something like being trapped in someone's basement with that annoying kid Tyson. Like that's really going to happen. I think I'll fall over and die first before I get stuck somewhere with that kid. God he is so annoying. I can't believe I wasn't most of my morning and part of the afternoon arguing with him, even if he was a bit a cute. Wait a minute. Back up rewind. I did not just think that.  
  
Great it's my second day here and I get some stupid kid stuck in my head. Damnit. Why can't he just leave me alone. But nooooooo, even when I'm alone that kid is still annoying. Grr I swear he's going to pay the next thing I see him. I just so have happened to break my mallet on him yesterday. That set me back on my spending money. Why on earth does that boy keep bothering me?! Argh!  
  
~*~Somewhere~*~  
  
Gee Hidemi. You better watch out. Sometime thoughts like those do happen. After all great minds think alike. If you think you're going to survive tomorrow with your sanity in tack and your stubborn walls of thinking that you don't like Tyson, well then your sadly mistaken. Tomorrow is going to be one of your worse nightmares and the authoress is going to have a field day with this predicament. And not only for you, Tyson will be joining you and Kaira and Kai are going to be in a similar predicament. This is just the beginning of your crazy adventure her.  
  
~*~Kaira's POV~*~  
  
Okay I'll admit. I know why Hoshi keeps trying to get Kai and me together and taking pictures. I mean after watching Tyson and that girl Hidemi argue and seem like a perfect match for each other, plotting to get them together is kinda fun. Make perfect sense to why Hoshi and Ray never stop trying to lock Kai and me in a room. But the thing is does Kai love me the same way I love him?  
  
This is too confusing. At least Hoshi can't plot anything for Kai and me for tomorrow since she's still sick. You know I was actually kinda looking forward to what stunt Hoshi and Ray were going to pull. I keep telling them to stop but I'm actually grateful that they've been doing this for me. (Kaira: Ha! Grateful. I'll be grateful when Hoshi stops taking all those darn pictures in the story. She knows I hate them. NB: Too bad. I'll keep taking pictures. Then I'll create a website in the story and post it so the whole world can see them. Kai and Kaira: OH NO YOU DON'T!!!)  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Four members of the Bladebreakers were plotting to get two of their members to pair up with two other girls. All that was need was a room, key, and a magical barrier. Of course they knew the risk they were taking. If they were caught well two of them will kill them, one will be really angry and the last they didn't know since they didn't that person very well. But I think it's safe to say that, that person will mostly likely fall under kill them. (Hidemi: Yes I agree cause you're going to dead if you do exactly what I think you're going to be doing. NB: Hehe;;)  
  
~*~Kai's POV~*~  
  
Damnit! First I know Hoshi and Ray are going to pull something tomorrow. After all tomorrow is Valentine's Day, they wouldn't miss a day like that to pull something. Even if Hoshi is sick she'll find a way to get Kaira and me locked up or on a date somewhere. I just know it. That's just how my twin sister works. That also happens to be how her boyfriend works too. Not a good combination. And then knowing both of them they'll drag Kenny and Max into the plan and also plan to get Tyson and that girl Hidemi locked up or on a date somewhere too. I don't mind if Tyson and that girl are in that predicament. That girl could get Tyson up on time and such what. I don't like that fact that the rest of team is going to helping Hoshi. Shoot who knows what there going to be planning to do. Fate must be against me.  
  
*Ring*  
  
Let me take a wild guess that it's Hoshi.  
  
::Hello.::  
  
::Hi Kai!::  
  
::Hoshi what it is?::  
  
::I just wanted to know if you wanted to get Tyson and that other girl Hidemi right? Stuck in a basement or something.::  
  
::While you plot to get Kaira and me in the same predicament but in a different place.::  
  
::Actually I promise I won't do anything to you as long as you help me get Tyson and that Hidemi girl locked up somewhere and you take Kaira on a date.::  
  
::I'll help you get Tyson and Hidemi locked up somewhere. But there is no way I'm taking Kaira on a date. Also if you want to help you have to promise me on your honor as a Beyblader that you won't do anything to me or Kaira tomorrow.::  
  
::I promise as your sister and as a Beyblader that I won't do anything to you but I still think you should go with Kaira on a date or go see a movie or something.::  
  
::Don't even start. You promise you wouldn't do anything. Just tell me what I have to do tomorrow.::  
  
::Hey I promise not to do anything physical you didn't say anything about not nagging you about taking Kaira to the movies tomorrow or something. Beside I could have Tyson and that girl locked up by myself I just wanted to know if you wanted to be apart of plan. I didn't have to tell, but I know that you love to cause Tyson stress as repayment to all the stress he gives you. Especially after what happened yesterday.::  
  
::And how do you know about yesterday?::  
  
::So I took a little peek in you head since Kenny told me that you and Kaira where arrived after Tyson and Hidemi started arguing, but Tyson was supposed to be with you. So I was curious and took a little peek at your memories.::  
  
::Don't you know that curiosity kills the cat?::  
  
::Well then it kill me one day. Beside this isn't the first time I looked into your memories. You didn't complain then and not to mention the several times you peeked into my head.::  
  
::Whatever. Just tell me what I have to do.::  
  
::Okay here's what you have too do...::  
  
~*~Tyson's POV~*~  
  
I let out a sigh. Damnit Kaira and the girl Hidemi can hit hard. Gee does every girl in Japan have a mallet they used on boys? If they do then I never want to get a girlfriend. But Hidemi was kinda cute. I froze in my tracks. Oh no I did not just think that right? Argh! What is that girls have that guys just can't get them out of our heads just hours after meeting them for the first time?!  
  
Hm. I guess it was my fault when I bumped into her today. I was so worried what Kai would do to me for ditching him that I kinda lashed out on her. I guess she had every right to be mad at me and to lash back. She probably already having a rotten day and I probably when and made it worse. I guess I better apologies tomorrow or something. That's if I even see her again. I probably will.  
  
I wonder what the guys will be doing tomorrow. Hoshi and Ray will probably send the day together since it is Valentine's Day. Of course that's after they lock up Kai and Kaira somewhere. Or so I'm told. Max and Kenny should be okay. I wonder if they want to see a movie or something. It's not like any of us have plans tomorrow. We don't have a date or anything, much less a girlfriend. I'll give them a call tomorrow morning and see if they want to do anything. I grin as I finished that thought. That's after I get up and finish breakfast.  
  
~*~All the While~*~  
  
Ray, Hoshi, Kenny, and Max had just finishes planning what they were going to do with Tyson and Hidemi and told Kai the plan. Then Ray, Kenny and Max planned what they were going to do get Kai and Kaira locked up somewhere if Kai doesn't take Kaira anywhere tomorrow. Of course they couldn't tell Hoshi yet cause she promised that she wouldn't do anything to Kai and Kaira. But he didn't say anything about Ray, Kenny, and Max doing something to them.  
  
*Well this is going quite well,* thought Hoshi. *Hopefully Kai will take Kaira to see a movie or something. If not then I guess they have to suffer with whatever the others planned for them. I wish Kai didn't make me promise me not to do anything. I would rather like to know what there planning. But due to this cold and the promise Kai made me make, I don't even know what there going to plan.*  
  
Hoshi looked out the window into the fading sunlight. In front of her on her bed sat a pile of papers. She had taken the time to find out where Hidemi lived and whatever little bits of information she could get on the new girl. As she played with her hair, Hoshi watched the sun finished setting before turning back to the papers. The whole plan to get her brother and Kaira together along with Tyson and Hidemi were set.  
  
*I wonder how Tyson and Hidemi will react when they find themselves together in the same room when they wake up. I have to make sure that none of no one goes into that room. Kenny will pretend that he didn't know that they were down there after the day is done after informing his parents that they were going to use the their basement. Ray will inform Tyson's grandfather of the plan and Kai will kidnap Hidemi leaving a note to her parents that she left early in the morning. Max will store up the room with food,* mused Hoshi. *All I have to do is set up a magical barrier so Tyson doesn't try anything even at the cost of Hidemi finding out that he controls winds. Can't have him trying to break down the door after all.*  
  
**Knock knock**  
  
"Come in," Hoshi called.  
  
Kai walked in. "There's no need to leave a note. Her parents are gone. Family emergency. Found the note when I scoop out the house early this afternoon. Are you sure this is going to work?"  
  
Hoshi shrugged. "If not we'll have two very angry people on our hands."  
  
Kai gave a sigh. "You and your crazy plans."  
  
Hoshi's eyebrow when up. "Oh so whose idea was it lock me and Ray in the library?"  
  
"."  
  
"Don't worry. What will happen is what will happen. They'll probably get together even with out our help. Just take a bit longer than if we help them a little," said Hoshi. "Beside you should take Kaira out on a date or something. Take her a movie or something."  
  
"I thought I told you to drop it."  
  
Hoshi rolled her eyes. "Fine. Good night." She snug under her covers after putting her papers to the side.  
  
Kai walked out and turned off the light as he left. "Night sis and thanks for the idea."  
  
Outside stars twinkle preparing themselves to sparkle their best tomorrow. Since tomorrow was a beautiful and special day.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: That was a good chapter don't you think?  
  
**Hidemi grabs Hoshi by the collar.** Hidemi: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!!!!!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT OUTRAGEOUS IDEA?!!!!!!!! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO BE LOCKED UP IN SOME ROOM WITH THE BLOCKHEAD!!!!!!!  
  
NB: Hehe. Well I guess it too late to tell you that you are since. I've been planning it for some time. So Kaira where do you want to go? Don't give me an answer and you'll be stuck in the same situation.  
  
Kaira: Hm where do I want to go.  
  
**Just then the four missing muses, Kai, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke come running in. Lucky they manage to close the door this time.**  
  
Kurama: Remind the next time that this is considered a safe spot.  
  
Hiei: Yes considering all you have to do is do that stupid disclaimers and stand being around an authoress who happens to not only be a fan girl but goes sugar high and has a scary mallet.  
  
NB: Hiei..  
  
Hiei: I take back what I just said about being sugar high and a scary mallet. Just don't send us back out there with those other fan girls.  
  
Yusuke: Yes please don't!  
  
Kaira: Kai! **Latches onto Kai's arm.**  
  
Kai: Hello Kaira.  
  
NB: Okay guys. You're in time. I need someone to do the disclaimers for the More than Meets the Eye chapter.  
  
Hiei: Fine.  
  
Yusuke: Just don't send us back out there.  
  
Kurama: Yes Yusuke will do it since both me and Hiei have already done it once.  
  
Yusuke: What?!  
  
Hiei: You could risk going back out there.  
  
Yusuke: Fine!  
  
NB: That's great.  
  
Kaira: So Kai where...**NB covers Kaira's mouth.**  
  
NB: **whispers into Kaira's ear** Don't tell him. He doesn't know.  
  
Kai: What are you two planning?  
  
NB and Kaira: Oh nothing.  
  
Hidemi: Tell me is it always this crazy here?!  
  
Hiei: Who are you?  
  
NB: The newest character.  
  
Hiei: Oh.  
  
NB: Well don't forget to review! Bye ^_~ 


	11. Mid February: Valentine's Day! Kai and K...

**Authoress Notes covered in Christmas decorations. Including a Christmas tree with presents under it. Lights were flashing and plenty of food to go around.**  
  
NB: Merry Christmas! We're back with another chapter.  
  
Kaira: Chocolate, chocolate hum hum hum.  
  
Kai: Okay what is she talking about Hoshi.  
  
NB: I have no idea. 0 : ) Maybe someone is giving her chocolate this Christmas? **mumbles** Well I did give her chocolate chip, M&M cookies.  
  
Ray: This should be interesting.  
  
Kai: Huh?  
  
Hidemi: What do you mean?  
  
Kurama: Yes please tell.  
  
Ray: Can't say. Hoshi won't let me.  
  
**All turn towards NB**  
  
NB: Yes? ^_^;;  
  
Yusuke: What are you doing in the chapter that has Kaira so happy?  
  
Hiei: So happy that she's in her own world.  
  
Kai: With a happy grin that's too happy for any of our good.  
  
**Kirara comes out of her soul room.**  
  
Kirara: What's going on here?  
  
Kurama: We're trying to figure out what Hoshi is going to do that cause Kaira to be really, really, really, happy.  
  
Kirara: Why don't you just read the story?  
  
NB: Yes why don't you.  
  
Kirara: My Hikari doesn't own anything but herself, myself, and her bit beast.  
  
Of a Deep Blue Chapter 11  
  
Kaira looked out the window. As the season entered into spring, the snow had melted but there was still a chilly wind blowing. Today was Valentine's Day. It was no surprised that she didn't get a Valentines gifts. The only people she really knew and talked to were the Bladebreakers. Kenny and Max weren't the kind of people who really gave out Valentines gifts. Tyson probably forgot. Hoshi was sick and Ray was taking care of her. They probably didn't even know that today was Valentine's Day; cause Hoshi couldn't enjoy it very well. Kai, well the day Kai gave chocolates well everyone wouldn't believe to being and that also would be the day that the sky turns purple and the world was coming to an end. Of course then again you never know with Kai. Though she wished that Kai would give her a Valentine. It would lift her spirits that there was a small chance that he liked her. No one even gave her candy in just a friendship symbol sort of sense or just wishing a happy Valentine's Day. Kaira was really looking towards though chocolate.  
  
Her parents were away, again. She was in this semi-big house all by herself. *At least they remembered that I was still here,* she thought. Her parents were brilliant people, but they were one of the most absentminded parents anyone could meet. This past year they at least remembered to celebrate her birthday. Wondered if they're going to this year. Kaira's parents did send her a single rose with a note, wishing a Happy Valentine's Day and saying that they'll be home soon.  
  
Kaira let out a sigh. She was looking forward to all those homemade chocolate and sweets. Suddenly the thought that she would buy some herself dawned on her. She had just got her allowance. Beside she could use the sugar. She just had to make sure that the Bladebreakers didn't find out about her new collection of chocolate. Who knows how they'll act? Hoshi she knew off the back would flip. *I wonder if Kai ever founded out about my little sugar high problem,* thought Kaira as she let out a small giggle, *Probably not.*  
  
Grabbing her coat she made her way out of the house. She was going shopping for chocolate!  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi blinked in disbelief as she tapped into her powers to see where her brother was since he wasn't home. What she found she didn't expect. Kai was at the mall at his own free will. He wasn't there with anyone else but himself. Hoshi thoughts turned into panic as reality hit her, *HE WAS THERE ON HIS OWN FREE WILL?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* She fainted after that. Surprising isn't it?  
  
~*~  
  
Kai put away his wallet and told the clerk to sent the gifts to the Hiwatari house. He couldn't believe what he just did. Then again neither could Hoshi as she checked to see where he was. I guess it's true, love makes you do very strange things. He ordered that his gifts were sent home so that incase he ran into someone he knew they wouldn't ask anything. However, Kai highly doubt that Tyson would be asking today.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
A blue hair boy slept soundly in his new makeshift bed. Across the room a brown hair girl slept soundly too. I wonder when they'll wake up.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaira arrived at the mall. She headed towards the first candy store that she saw that happen to sell chocolate. Walking in, all she could do was stared at what was in front of her, or what was lacking to be in front of her. *Everyone must have bought candy this year,* she thought. Normally when she walked into this store it was filled with candy. There were rows of these little sugary sweets. All in different colors and shapes, each had a certain sweetness or sourness to them.  
  
However today it was empty. Dry as a bone. The once filled containers that held these little sweets were empty. There were only crumbles and crackled little pieces left as the bottom of the containers. Even the Harry Potter Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans was sold out.  
  
O.O "No way," said Kaira. "There is no way that every bit of candy in the store is sold out."  
  
She headed towards the checkout counter. A man was standing there, reading the newspaper. "Excuse me but is there any chocolate left," she asked. The man looked up from his newspaper. "Sorry kid someone just bought the last bit a few minutes ago."  
  
Kaira's eyes went wide. "What about gummy bears?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Jellybeans?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"M & M?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Boston Baked Beans?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Snickers?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Nestles Crunch?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Air Heads?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Kaira continued to name candy names off the top of her head. How was it possible for a candy store to run out of candy?! This when on for sometime.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai just walked aimlessly through the mall. He was planning to leave but something was keeping from leaving. How strange. *I just hope I don't meet anyone I know,* he thought. *Anyone would have a heart attack if they saw me here without having to be forced here.* He could image what his twin sister would say or what his teammates reaction would be. Tyson would be laughing in disbelief while Kenny and Ray checked to see if he was feeling away. Max would just stare as Hoshi entered a state of shock.  
  
~*~  
  
Little did he know that his sister was already in the state of shock. Hoshi still couldn't believe where her brother was at this time of the morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaira walked out of the third candy store she visited. Like the last one and the one before that, they were out of candy. There were some small pieces left but there was nothing that Kaira wanted, namely her chocolate. She wanted her chocolate! There was a soft sigh that came from her.  
  
At the same time the slightly cold hearted captain was walked towards Kaira not even noticing that she and him were in the same place together, so much in as that they were going to walk into each other right about. now.  
  
*Crash!*  
  
Yup! Everything just fine and dandy now. Kai's day just took a turn for the worst, as Kaira's day got even better.  
  
~*~  
  
All the while a certain member of the Bladebreakers was pondering what to get his girlfriend for Valentine's Day.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai could not believe what was happening to him, heck he didn't even know how he got into this predicament. As of right now he was being dragged around by Kaira looking for a store that still had candy hold on let me rephrase that, a store that still had chocolate to be more exact in it. Someone how he ran into Kaira not too long ago and she ended up dragging him on this 'quest'. Kai let out a sigh. He should have gone home when he had a chance.  
  
"C'mon Kai," Kaira said enthusiastically. "I already finish looking at three candy store, only a 147 left that I know of in this mall.  
  
Kai groaned. Yes he should have left the mall when he had a chance too.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai lead against the wall as Kaira was talking to owner of the store, trying to find out if they has any candy left.  
  
"Sour Strawberry Strips?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sour Watermelon Strips?"  
  
"Nope?"  
  
"Mini M & M?"  
  
"Nope?"  
  
"Strawberry Puffs?"  
  
"Look missy there ISN'T ANY CANDY LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kai let out a sigh. This was the 10th store they had visited today or was it the 11th. Kai wasn't sure he stopped counting around the 7th store. This was going to be a very long, long, long, day from him.  
  
~*~  
  
They soon left that store in search for another. Kaira had almost been kick out (literally) by the owner of the store because he found her so annoying. Kai had to step in to make sure the owner didn't do anything to Kaira. (Kaira: Yay! Thanks Kai. And what do you expect. I want my chocolate. NB: -.- **Sigh** Kaira. Kaira: What?)  
  
So now Kai was once again being dragged around. Still wondering how he got into this mess, Kai was trying to figure out a way to get of this without hurting Kaira. He knew if he just left or attempted leave she would wonder where he went. He told her he was leaving she would take it the wrong way. In other words break out crying. Well now that he thought about Kaira won't break out crying but still if she did Kai wouldn't have the will power to resist. Much like the puppy eyes his sister gives him. Two thing Kai couldn't stand up against, puppy eyes from his sister and Kaira and crying from his sister and Kaira.  
  
Suddenly they stopped. Kai nearly bumped into Kaira again. Wondering why they stopped he looked at the same direction as Kaira. His heart dropped a bit. In the window was a big chocolate heart, decorated with whitish/silver icing. Next to it was another heart the same size but with light blue and white icing. Around the two hearts were four smaller hearts, each one had a different color icing, blue, purple, green, yellow. Then there was a slightly bigger heart than those small ones with red icing.  
  
"Yes," shouted Kaira happily. "Finally a store that has chocolate." She dragged Kai towards the store, completely unaware to what Kai was muttering under his breath.  
  
Kaira walked up to the counter. "Um excuse me Ms. But how much is that big chocolate in the window?"  
  
The lady looked at her. "The one with the white icing or the blue and white?"  
  
"Any of them."  
  
"Um the big ones would be 10.50 and the small one 5.50 and the medium size 7.50 but however those the two big ones in the window were already purchase."  
  
Kaira's heart fell. Behind Kai was cursing under his breath. I wonder why? "How 'bout the other hearts," Kaira asked, a small hope growing inside of her.  
  
The lady shook her head. "Nope sorry. Those were brought too."  
  
"Do you have any more?"  
  
"Sorry those are the last ones."  
  
The last of Kaira's hope shatter or at least the hope she had when she walked into the store. She knew that there had to be one store in this mall that still had chocolate.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai was cursing under his breath. Things just weren't going his way today. Nope. Kaira just had to spot the window with the six chocolate hearts didn't she? At least no one recognize him yet.  
  
~*~  
  
Poor, poor Kai. Fate seems to be against him, no?  
  
~*~  
  
Kaira walked out of that store, feeling very depressed. Why shouldn't she be? She finally found some chocolate only to find out that someone had bought those chocolate hearts already. *Maybe I should have come early to the mall,* she thought glumly. *But it was only 8:00 o-clock when I arrived here. Most stores don't even open until eight anyway. So why is every store I got to, doesn't even have one piece of chocolate in them? I want my chocolate!*  
  
She took a seat on a nearby bench. Kai took this time to go to a snack bar.  
  
Kaira continue to be depressed. When suddenly she found a cup of what looked like hot chocolate being given to her. She looked up to see it was Kai giving it to her.  
  
"Here," he said. His voice was firm and held no arguments. Kaira took the cup. Hot chocolate was better than no chocolate. However Kaira still wanted her chocolate. She sipped from the cup and instead of the familiar semi- sweet taste of hot coco she was greeted with a bitter warm taste. Kaira looked at Kai to see the same confusion on his face.  
  
"I think they screwed up the order. This is coffee," she said. Kai let out a sigh and stood up.  
  
"Here let me have that. I'll change the order," he said.  
  
Kaira shook her head. "That okay," she said. "I like coffee better anyway. Thank you."  
  
Kai looked at her in disbelief before sitting back down. If Kaira wanted coffee than he was going to let her have that.  
  
~*~  
  
Big mistake, Kai.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai couldn't believe his eyes. Kaira was now very, very, very, VERY, *VERY* hyper. There were a few reason to tell how. To start she was practically jumping off the walls. There was a bounce in her step and she had this odd gleam in her eyes when she look at things. Not too mention her death grip. *I think the blood in my arm stopped circulating,* he thought.  
  
After Kaira had drank her coffee she went crazy. Now Kai is once again being dragged through the mall as Kaira's determination to find chocolate doubled no tripled because she was caffeine high. Of course he couldn't say no to her when she asked, especially after the puppy eyes and quivering of the lip.  
  
Once again Kai let out a sigh and wonder how on earth he got into this mess.  
  
~*~  
  
"Um Jeeve I'm going out now," said Hoshi.  
  
The faithful butler of the Hiwatari household just block the door before saying, "I'm terribly sorry Mistress Hoshi, but your brother Master Kai has forbidden you to leave. You're still recovering from your cold and Master Kai doesn't want you to have a relapse."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts, Mistress Hoshi. You need your rest."  
  
"But."  
  
"Now, now, Mistress Hoshi back into bed for you."  
  
"But."  
  
"Orders are orders, Mistress Hoshi."  
  
"But."  
  
"Let's make this easy on ourselves."  
  
"But."  
  
Jeeve didn't say anything but started ushered her back into her bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Cola stripes?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Chocolate Covered Raisin?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Chocolate Covered Gummy Bears?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"White Chocolate Covered Gummy Bears?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Jawbreakers?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Pop Rock?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Milky Way?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Three Musketeer?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Is there anything here?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Kai let out another sigh. Kaira was terrorizing the owner of another candy store. It was about 11 in morning they had already visited 50 different stores and 32 candy stores. Yes this is going to be a very long day. Then Kai sneezed. *Someone must be talking about me,* he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't I go out," asked Hoshi.  
  
"I'm sorry Mistress but your brother will not hear of it," said Jeeves.  
  
"But."  
  
"We went over this Mistress. No Buts."  
  
Hoshi just pouted.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
A certain blader and a girl were fuming mad.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai tried very hard to suppressed groan. He was tried and he had every right to be. Kaira went ballistic after drinking that coffee. Caffeine high. She had dragged him all over the mall in search of her chocolate. Incase you're wondering, Kaira never found her chocolate.  
  
*Mental Note: NEVER EVER give Kaira coffee AGAIN,* thought Kai. He collapsed on his bed. It was late at night and he had just gotten home. His eyes drifted over to what he bought this morning.  
  
*Now or never,* he thought. He grabbed what he bought and leaped out the window.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaira let a sigh. Valentine's Day had come and gone and still no chocolate for her. She ran into Kenny and Max on the way home. They both gave her a box of the Valentine Heart candy and wished her a happy Valentine's Day. However, that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted her chocolate!  
  
"I guess someone really didn't want me to buy chocolate today," said Kaira. She had just reached the door of her house when she saw something.  
  
A dozen red roses all wrapped up in a bouquet with a silver ribbon tied around it, laid on her doorstep. Next to it laid the heart with whitish/silver icing. Oh the heart in the same color of icing it said, Happy Valentine Day.  
  
"Where.who.how," stammered a stun Kaira. It shocked her to find this here. She picked up the roses and chocolate her. The sweet smell of the roses filled her. *It smells so sweet,* she thought. She opened the door to her house and walked in.  
  
Just before she closed the door she looked at the full moon that hung outside for tonight. "Thank you," she whispered to the winds.  
  
If she had looked up she would have seen a white scarf disappearing over the rooftop.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaira: Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate.  
  
Kai: AND WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT SHE GOES CAFFEINE HIGH?!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: You never asked.  
  
**Whispered to Ray** NB: Do you think we should tell him about the sugar high.  
  
Ray: No well at least not now.  
  
Hiei: It's actually okay in here.  
  
Yusuke: Well it's better then outside with those fan girls.  
  
Kurama: True, True.  
  
Hidemi: I thought you guys had training with Genkai.  
  
Yusuke: We did but we left.  
  
Hidemi: Oh.  
  
NB: Please Review and we'll see you next time. ^_~ Also Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years! **Hands out Christmas cookies so that everyone can have a bit of fun this Christmas.** 


	12. Mid February: Valentine's Days! Ray and ...

**Kaira bouncing around the room.**  
  
NB: **sigh** I take it that she's still hyper from the other chapter.  
  
Kai: Yes! And why didn't you tell me she goes caffeine high?!  
  
NB: Um you didn't ask?  
  
Kurama: Is it really always like this?  
  
Kirara: Kurama you've been here for how many chapters. Of course this is normal.  
  
Hiei: It's better then outside. **Points to the window where there are thousands of fan girls waiting.**  
  
Kurama: Err quite true Hiei.  
  
Yusuke: Can we open gifts now?  
  
NB: Nope. Wait until the chapter over.  
  
Yusuke: But that could take forever.  
  
NB: Everyone is in for a treat. Three chapters in one day! Chapter 4 is a Christmas side story so check that out if you already haven't. Who knows a possible fourth chapter may even come out today or soon? I hope this makes up for not posting for six months. Kirara?  
  
Kirara: Nagareboshi wishes you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. She apologizes for the delay in waiting. My Hikari doesn't won Beyblade or Yu Yu Hakusho and Kaira and Hidemi. All creations related to Kaira and Hidemi, Nagareboshi doesn't own. She takes credit though in making sure they did those creations in the first place though also in dragging in Hidemi and the plot of this story. Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray looked out of the window. It was a slightly cold day. *It's February,* thought Ray. He looked at the calendar, it wasn't just any day it was February 14, Valentines Day. This was just the prefect day for all lovers and such. But unfortunately Hoshi was sick.  
  
{Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass, and I'm homebound}  
  
Ray looked down as he felt something pull on his pants. Tugging on his pants was the kitten that Hoshi gave him for Christmas. Picking up his black and white kitten he looked right into his eyes.  
  
"Well what should we do, Gideon? I want to make this something special for Hoshi seeing that she's home sick," asked Ray to his kitten.  
  
Gideon just meowed in response.  
  
{Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
I'm making my way  
  
Through the crowd}  
  
Ray put him down. Grabbing his coat, he put some money in his pocket. He said goodbye to Gideon and then he walked out of the apartment.  
  
Soon they were out in the busy streets of Japan. Ray pushed his way though the crowd. As he was walking he noticed something in the window of the shop. It was a rose, one of Hoshi's favorite flowers. The red rose was the lone one in the window. The soft ruby petals looked rather fresh and full of color.  
  
{And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder}  
  
Ray walked into the flower store.  
  
"Excuse me miss," he asked. "How much is it for the rose in the window?"  
  
The lady behind the counter answer, "Sorry kid. Someone just bought it. It the last one too."  
  
"Oh," said Ray, "Thank you though."  
  
He walked out of the store. *Well that's out the window.* A cold wind chose this time to blow, flapping Ray's blue coat in the wind. Suddenly Ray sneezed. He didn't know why but he sneezed. *Someone must be talking about me,* he thought.  
  
{If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you.... tonight}  
  
He headed towards another floral shop. Again they were out of roses. Ray when around to every floral shop he could find. Yet he couldn't find one rose. Apparently everyone wanted to buy roses this year. He heard somewhere around town that all the chocolate was gone too. Ray couldn't help but wonder why there was such a shortage on roses and chocolate this year?  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile a certain blue hair captain and a black hair girl made their way to their 50th store in search of chocolate for the girl. Kaira was caffeine high due to a mix up in the order of hot chocolate. Actually if Kaira drank the hot chocolate she still would have been caffeine high but it would have taken longer and more hot chocolate to kick in. Kai at the same time was wondering what the gods had against him and how he managed to get himself into these kind of mess.  
  
*I give up,* thought Ray miserably. *I can't find a rose.*  
  
He headed towards the Hiwatari house. On the way there he noticed something. *It couldn't be could it,* he thought.  
  
{It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And wonder if you ever think of me}  
  
Ray headed towards the park. It being that Driger was his partner and being able to controlled many earth element Ray, with the help of Driger, thought he felt a healthy rose bush growing somewhere in the park. Without a moment to lose, he headed deep into the heart of the park. He walked deeper and deeper into the park. Ray began to notice that he had never been this far into the park before. The more he thought about it, he couldn't help but think that *no one* had been this far into the park. Finally he found it. There in the middle of the park was a single red rose on a bush. There on the rose bush was one rose in full bloom.  
  
{'Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Livin' in your precious memory}  
  
After he picked up the rose, Ray couldn't help but look around. The habit of taking in your surrounding was something that he picked up with Hoshi. She taught him that every once in while he should stop and listen to nature and just take in the beauty of it. There were times were he couldn't help but agree with her.  
  
As old looking this place looked it still looked pretty nice. The stars shown brightly here unlike when you where in the city where the light clouds the stars. *Hm,* thought Ray. *I know what to give Hoshi now.*  
  
Now Ray had to get somewhere very quickly.  
  
{'Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder}  
  
~*~  
  
Two other couples where still wondering how on earth they were going to get out of the room they were stuck in together. That was if they didn't kill each other in the first place.  
  
~*~Hiwatari Household~*~  
  
{If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you.... tonight}  
  
Ray knocked on the door. To his surprise Hoshi opened the door rather then Jeeves. "H-Hoshi but you should be in bed," he stammered not understanding why his lover was out of bed.  
  
Hoshi grinned and said, "Did you think a sickness would keep me down for long? Beside I feel better already now that you are here. Happy Valentine Day Ray. Sorry but since I was sick I couldn't get or make you anything."  
  
Ray smiled, "That's okay. Seeing that you're better makes my day. Uh where's Kai?" He looked behind his lover to see if the holder of Dranzer was anywhere around.  
  
Hoshi rolled her eyes and shrugged, "At the moment, who knows? He disappeared around 7:00 clock in the morning. When I checked up on him I found him at the mall at on his own free will. Nearly gave a heart attack at the same time. He probably ran into Kaira while there. I tried calling you earlier but you where out."  
  
Ray grinned at the thought why he was out, "Well I was out getting you this." He gave the rose to Hoshi.  
  
{And I, I don't want to let you know  
  
I, I drown in your memory  
  
I, I don't want to let this go  
  
I, I don't}  
  
There was a look of delight on her face. She gave him a kiss on lips. "Arigato Ray-chan," she said, "I love it."  
  
"Glad that you do," said Ray. "But I got something else to show you."  
  
A puzzle impression appeared on Hoshi's face, replacing the look of happiness and surprised. "C'mon," said Ray, "Grab your coat. Trust me love it won't disappoint you." Hoshi nodded and grabbed her white coat. She followed her white tiger outside. Ray began to lead her to the special place he found in the heart of the park.  
  
{Makin' my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces past, and I'm homebound}  
  
~*~  
  
{Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just makin' my way  
  
I'm makin' a way  
  
Through the crowd}  
  
It was only a matter of time before they got there. Hoshi couldn't believe her eyes. She had never seen anything like it before. Beautiful yet simple. Anyone could tell that something here gave you a sense of peace and calmness. This place was different from the noise and bushel of downtown and it's cities. "Wow you never get this in the downtown," she mumbled. "How did you find it Ray," she asked. She never such a place was hidden in the park.  
  
Ray look at the sky watching the rest of the stars slowly come out. "I actually found it when I was looking for your rose. Driger help me look for it. But I guess I never realized that there was something deep within this park."  
  
"Yeah," said Hoshi, "And I've been living here all my life."  
  
{And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder}  
  
The scenery around her was stunning. As old looking it was it was just gorgeous. It looked like something out of any old castle from a fairy tale that was still partly working. A lovebird seat sat in front of a fountain with a dolphin dripping down what little water it had running through it. The moonlight was reflecting off the little water that came out of the fountain. Vines were hanging from the trees and there was the small rose bush that Ray took the rose from, standing right next to the fountain. Hoshi could feel how rich the earth was here. The moonlight fell on the area through the holes in the trees as the stars sparkled brightly in the sky. The night was a rich blue color and you couldn't even hear the sounds of cars passing by like you did in town.  
  
{ If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass us by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you..  
  
Wooooooooooooooo}  
  
Hoshi turned towards to Ray. "This place is beautiful Ray. Thank you."  
  
Ray came up to his love, "I'm glad you like love. Happy Valentine Days."  
  
"Thanks Ray. But do you know the best gift I got today," said Hoshi with a mysterious smile on her face.  
  
"What," asked Ray. He was confused now.  
  
Hoshi giggles and kissed him on the lips. "The best gift of all was the fact that I could spend time with you."  
  
{If I could fall in to the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...}  
  
They took a seat in the lovebird bench and curled up with each other. They spend the night together watching the stars fade to nothing and the sun rise in the east. Most of all they just enjoyed the each other company. It wasn't often that they could have this much peace to them. To them they couldn't have asked for a better Valentine's Day. For now, everything was just right.  
  
{If I could just hold you...  
  
tonight}  
  
~*~  
  
Ray: I like.  
  
NB: Me too.  
  
Kurama: Isn't this a Kaira/Kai and Hidemi/Tyson story only?  
  
NB: And let them have all the fun? No thank you.  
  
Kirara: Um Kaira, Kai **Points up at the ceiling where Kaira was dancing around Kai.**  
  
Kaira: **Stops dancing for a moment and looks up.**  
  
Kai: **Looks up**  
  
Kai: NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaira: Talk about déjà vu  
  
**Mistletoe hangs above them**  
  
Tyson: C'mon you too.  
  
Hidemi: When did you get here?  
  
Tyson: Um.  
  
Yusuke: Um is right. Look above you guys.  
  
**Mistletoe hangs above Tyson and Hidemi.**  
  
Kirara: I say theirs one above every couple. **One hangs above Hoshi and Ray too.**  
  
NB: I believe so Yami. **Points above her**  
  
Kirara: **Takes a look** **Mistletoe hangs above her and Kurama.**  
  
Hiei: Fox you out did yourselves.  
  
Kirara: You did this.  
  
Kurama: Only those three. I have no idea where that one came from. **Points to the one that was hanging above him and Kirara**  
  
NB: I don't mind. But everyone else has to. It's tradition and no one can break it. **looks at the three other couples in the room**  
  
Yusuke: Hurry up you eight. I want to open present soon.  
  
NB: **blushing a ruby color** Um It's going to take a while to sort this out. So I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! 


	13. Mid February: Valentine's Days! Tyson an...

NB: Hi everyone! Hope you all had a nice New Years!  
  
Kirara: Hey Hoshi did you know this fic has been up for a year now?  
  
NB: **Blinking** Yeah why?  
  
Kirara: Nothing.  
  
Hidemi: **twitching** What are you planning?  
  
NB: What do you mean?  
  
Hidemi: You know what I mean.  
  
NB: Can't say I do.  
  
Kurama: I wonder when we can leave.  
  
Hiei: When those fangirls leave. **Points outside**  
  
Kurama: **looks outside and sweatdrops**  
  
Yusuke: I take it we'll be here for a **LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG** time.  
  
Kaira: Yup!  
  
Ray: So what happening in this chapter.  
  
Kai: Who knows?  
  
Kirara: Nagareboshi doesn't own Beyblade, Yu Yu Hakusho, Kaira, her Bit Beast, Hidemi, and her soon-to-be Bit Beast.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a cold and windy day, despite the fact the sun was shining in the sky. Clouds often rolled by, blocking the sun's rays for moments of time. Birds sang their songs of love, seeing that it was Valentine's Day of course. Couples strolled by hand in hand or walking with other loves ones with roses and candy in hand. Everyone was just enjoying the moment, one of the best times in the year. Of course two people won't be able to enjoy this beautiful day.  
  
Somewhere in the basement of a noodle shop, two teenagers are locked in there still fast asleep, both completely unaware of the situation they're in. Earlier that morning, very early, around 1 am or so, both of them (one boy, one girl) were 'kidnapped' from their homes. The boy's grandfather, of course, knew of what was happening and was very 'cool' with it. However the girl's parents.well let's just say they're on a family emergency so they don't have any idea what is happening to their daughter. Now let me explain who there two 'lovebirds' are.  
  
The boy's is name is Tyson. Most of you already know who he is so there is no real need to explain who he is. Tyson is just a stubborn boy and a bit of a hothead, he is also the Child of the Winds and holder of the Bit Beast Dragoon, the storm dragon of the East.  
  
Hidemi was the girl stuck with Tyson in that room. She had just moved into town the day before yesterday and a bit angry about it. Hidemi is a bit like Tyson, stubborn and hotheaded. However be careful, Hidemi, like Kaira and Hoshi, also has a mallet. Trust me you don't want to be sent flying through the air by any of them unless you're looking for pain. Now understand that these two did not start off on the right foot yesterday. A big argument that the entire mall heard about sums it up. So Hidemi is angry with Tyson and Tyson is angry with Hidemi, simple. Both believe that it was each other fault. Ah yes this was going to be a *VERY* long day.  
  
~*~  
  
At the same time a two-tone blue hair boy walked into the mall. The one girl on his mind AKA his secret crush and his twin sister, were slowly beginning to wake.  
  
~*~  
  
Hidemi blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the light shining in the room. Stretching and rubbing the sand from her eyes, she looked around. The first thing that she noticed was that this wasn't HER room. To say she panic was a complete understatement.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Why am I here? On second thought HOW did I get here,* thought Hidemi franticly. She took a good look around the room again. Small, but big enough to move around and do things and the walls were made of bricks. There was a small white refrigerator and what looked to be a small kitchen as well. In the corner was a door that leaded into a bathroom. Also a tiny window in one of the walls but it was high up and a . door!  
  
Hidemi ran to the door and tried to open it; locked. *No! I don't need this right now,* she thought angrily. She started to pull on the doorknob and when that didn't work she started to pound on the door. "Is anyone out there," she cried. "Open the door!" No one answered.  
  
Meanwhile across the room a certain blader was starting to wake up. Of course who wouldn't? A girl just screamed and is currently pounding on the door. Anyone would wake up after that racket.  
  
"Man what time is it," asked Tyson, rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room. "When did I get here," he muttered grumpily. He didn't want to be wake up since today was no early practice by Kai. It was at that moment that Tyson looked towards the pounding and Hidemi became aware that she wasn't in this room alone. When they saw each other, well it wasn't pretty.  
  
"YOU?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi growled in annoyance. She couldn't get out of the house and it was driving her crazy. Kai and the rest of the servants wouldn't let her out in fear of a relapse of her cold. It was just a simple common cold! She was feeling better and still she couldn't go out. Being cooped up in a house wasn't her style and she hated it. Only time she was okay with being stuck in the house was when it was something she deemed important. Practically recovered from her cold was not one of them. Hoshi let out a sigh and picked up the telephone. Who knows? Maybe Ray was home.  
  
~*~  
  
Chaos broke out and yelling could be heard if the room wasn't sound proof.  
  
"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT YOU WERE BEHIND THIS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!!!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MY FAULT?!!!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**BOOM!!!!!!!**  
  
**CRASH!!!!!!!**  
  
Apparently Tyson never learns. Hidemi flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her mallet disappeared back into her sub dimension pocket. Tyson? Well Tyson was currently face down in the ground. Knocked out for the current moment.  
  
"Why are you here," growled Hidemi.  
  
Tyson, who woke up, pulled himself out of the ground. Shaking the dancing stars from his head, he glared at the girl in front of him. Hidemi was not in the mood for this, so she sent the glare back at Tyson, ten times fold. Tyson backed up against a wall, terrified.  
  
*Shoots,* thought Tyson, *This girl could give Kai a run in his money when it comes to death glares.*  
  
"Well," snapped Hidemi. She was getting impatient.  
  
"How should I know," Tyson snapped back.  
  
"You're here that's why," replied Hidemi curtly. Tyson felt a chill go down his spine as the air around them seem to shift and get heavier. Suddenly the temperature in the room seem to get colder and colder. But Tyson being Tyson at the moment, ignored it.  
  
"I HAVE NO IDEA HOW WE ENDED UP HERE," he yelled. "AS FAR AS I WAS CONCERNED I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That makes two of us," mumbled Hidemi. She wanted out and she wanted out NOW!  
  
~*~  
  
Silence fell upon the room. The two of them did move a muscle since Hidemi's last comment about, 'That makes two of us'. It came down to a simple staring contest and neither was planning to back down.  
  
~*~20 Minutes Later~*~  
  
Hidemi twitch but didn't blinked. There was something wrong here. She just knew it. Hidemi stared back at Tyson. *He has really pretty eyes now that I think about it,* she thought. Shock appeared on her face but she managed not to blink. *NO! NO! NO! I did **NOT** just think that!* Looking back at Tyson, she noticed a small little detail that she overlooked before; a sleep bubble. The idiot had fallen asleep with his eyes open!  
  
Stress and anger marks/crosses started to appear as Hidemi slowly reached into her sub-dimensional pocket again.  
  
**BOOM!**  
  
**CRASH!**  
  
Tyson, Tyson, Tyson, when will you learn? Hidemi had slammed him right into the locked door. Yes, the very same door that stood between her and freedom from this crazy room. Well that went for Tyson too but Hidemi didn't really care if he was stuck in here, just not with her.  
  
"OW! What was that for, yelled Tyson.  
  
Hidemi just ignored him and slipped her mallet away again, back into her sub-dimensional pocket. Tyson shot a glare behind her back and then took a glance at the door he just got rammed into.  
  
*Man that door must really be strong if my weight with the force from her mallet didn't break it,* thought Tyson. Then Tyson noticed something, a small flicker of white. He inspected the door closer. What he found stunned him. *NO WAY! There's a layer of magic surrounding the door. It's so thin that it's almost invisible yet strong enough to keep us in here. It's probably why the door the door didn't break when I slammed into it. I wonder.* Tyson's hand glowed a blue color lightly and threw a punch at the door. As soon as he did that there was a gust of wind. Hidemi, still angry with Tyson paid little attention at it.  
  
*Just as I thought. Not only the door, but also the whole room is reinforced with magic,* thought Tyson. *This has to be the work of the guys. To be more precise, Hoshi's doing. She's the only one who would do this. The others probably went along with it. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to lock Ray and her in the library.* "Hoshi," growled Tyson.  
  
~*~  
  
The said female Hiwatari sneezed. "Someone must really want me to stay home, she grumbled.  
  
~*~  
  
Apparently Hidemi heard Tyson. "Who's Hoshi," she demanded.  
  
Tyson looked at her with a look that said, why-should-I-tell-you? Hidemi shot back with her own death glare that just screamed, tell-me-NOW! Tyson let out a small 'eep'. This girl was very scary when she wanted to be. *Mental note,* thought Tyson. *Never ever get this girl mad. She up on the DON'T-GET-MAD list with Hoshi and Kaira.*  
  
"Well?"  
  
Tyson wince. Yes Hidemi was someone he didn't want to get angry in the near future. Yesterday was a good lesson. Today was an even better lesson. "Hoshi is a friend of mines," he answered.  
  
"Is she why we're in here?"  
  
"I have no idea. Maybe."  
  
*Mental Note,* thought Hidemi, *Find this Hoshi girl and hurt her. Badly.*  
  
~*~  
  
"ACHOO! ACHOO!" Hoshi blinked after she just sneezed twice. "Someone must be plotting my death," she mumbled. "That's the only reason why I sneeze twice."  
  
~*~  
  
Silence fell again. Hidemi was standing in the middle of the room, ignoring Tyson while Tyson just stared at the door. *Shoot,* thought Tyson, *this is everyone's powers combined in this spell. There's no way I can break it or at least be able to break without her finding out.* "Damn it guys," said Tyson, angrily, "You had to make this hard, didn't you"  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers all sneezed.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Hidemi was still silently fuming and Tyson was trying to work up the courage to talk to her. It was better then spending his time in this room and not be able to talk to her. However he knew from the look on her face that it wasn't a good time to say anything anyways. Tyson had too many run ins with angry girls. All to which have ended up in very painful ways. Hoshi and Kaira were prefect examples.  
  
Tyson swallowed his pride and silently prayed to any god that would listen that he would make it out of this day alive. Turning to Hidemi he said, "Um, Hidemi right?"  
  
Hidemi turned and face him. "What?"  
  
Tyson took a deep breath and continued on. "Look about yesterday we got off on the wrong foot. I was kinda mad and all yesterday. It was all my fault that I ran into you so um. I'm sorry for running into you."  
  
Hidemi blinked in surprised at the sudden apology. Letting out a sigh, she said, "Apology accepted. I'm sorry too, for hitting you. I too was in a bad mood."  
  
Tyson, who had been waiting for the mallet to come down or a rant claiming how she was right, released the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Rubbing the back of his neck, he grinned his silly grin of his. "Good. Why don't we start all over again? I'm Tyson Granger."  
  
Hidemi silently wondered if she was doing the right thing. Sending a small prayer to any god that would listen, (NB:I think I'm repeating here. That or Hidemi and Tyson are more alike then it seems. Hidemi: Grr. NB: **Glup**) "I'm Hidemi Wakisaka. Nice to meet you, Tyson."  
  
~*~  
  
Unfortunately the Goddess of Love and the God of Humor received those prayers. Hidemi and Tyson are going to remember this day for a very, very, very, long time.  
  
~*~  
  
**Grr** Hidemi eyed Tyson, half blaming him for that sound. They were friendly terms but still Hidemi didn't really trust the guy sitting in front of her. For once she was right about the sound though. That was the grumbling of Tyson stomach.  
  
"Oops," said Tyson, sheepishly. "I guess I'm hungry."  
  
Hidemi silently wonder what she did to deserve this punishment before asking, "Can you cook?"  
  
"Um.no."  
  
Hidemi facefault and then cursed fate under her breath. "Is something wrong," asked Tyson. Something told that no matter how hard he tried he would never ever understand girls. Of course he made another mental note never to ay that around, Hoshi, Kaira, and Hidemi. All of them had scary mallets.  
  
Hidemi turned and faced Tyson. "Please tell me I was hearing things when you said you can't cook.."  
  
Tyson shook his head. "Nope. My grandpa said I could burn cereal if I tried really hard. Why? Can you cook?"  
  
Hidemi's eyebrow went up, "My culinary skills aren't the best. I can make cook rice and work the microwave. I did really bother to learn how to cook. I figured I would never need until later in life. Guess I should have taken those cooking class mom wanted to sigh me up for. Then again mom and dad can't really cook either so it may just run in the family."  
  
Tyson nearly fell over at the answer that was given. "So in other words we're stuck in a room full of food and neither one of us can cook well."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-------------"  
  
**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
**CRASH!!!!!!!!!**  
  
Sorry Tyson but Hidemi doesn't like you yelling. Hidemi as I said doesn't like people yelling pulled out her mallet for the third time today. Tyson won't be complaining about being hungry for a while. He's once again unconscious at the moment. Hidemi once again slipped her mallet away (again) and headed towards the room's kitchen. Maybe there was something she could possible make.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi couldn't understand why she couldn't get in touch with Ray. *Maybe he was out,* she thought. *I'll try again later.*  
  
~*~  
  
Hidemi finally sat down to eat. She found some rice and manage to cook it. That was the easy part. The harder part was figuring out how to cook noodles since she never had to cook noodles before in her life. As unbelievable as it sounds, she really never had to cook noodles in her life. There for it was a trial and error situtation. However Hidemi was a very smart girl. Following the direction on the package Hidemi had her breakfast in 30 minutes since it took the rice awhile to cook. Tyson at the same time slowly began to recover as the smell of food enter his nose. There was a flash and Hidemi suddenly found all of her breakfast gone. Tyson had grabbed it and eaten it before Hidemi could stop him. Again stress and angry marks/crosses appear as Hidemi reached for her mallet the fourth time today.  
  
**BOOM!!!!!!!**  
  
**CRASH!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
I think I beginning to feel sorry for Tyson. . Nah it can't be. Anyway Tyson was eating dirt once more and Hidemi began to make her breakfast all over again. This time she decided to be nice and leave some out for Tyson while taking most of it for her. She also made sure she ate *AWAY* from Tyson this time as well. As I said earlier this was a trial and error situation.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon Hidemi had her breakfast, Tyson had his. Hidemi then made Tyson wash all the dishes. God knows how long they were going to be stuck down here. So Hidemi wasn't about to live in a pig pen or anything. "Why am I washing the dishes," complained Tyson.  
  
Hidemi sent a glare before saying, "Because I cooked breakfast so you wash the dishes. If want to cook your own breakfast next time then go right ahead I won't stop you."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine," grumbled Tyson. He didn't want to admit it but Hidemi was right. She did cook breakfast for him. The least he could do was wash the dishes.  
  
~*~  
  
Lunch came and went. Hidemi once again cook and Tyson washed the dishes. The two were completely bored out of their minds. They didn't know how long they were going to be stuck in this room. However at the moment they were completely bored out of their minds. There is only so much you can do in a small room with nothing but a kitchen and food. Hidemi collapsed on her bed. She was bored out of her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Should we end the torture here?  
  
Hidemi/Tyson: YES!  
  
Kai: **smirks** continue  
  
NB: Okay Kai.  
  
Tyson/Hidemi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Hidemi wanted to scream. She really wanted to scream. Why you may ask. It's actually quite simple. She was still stuck in a room with a guy she was on somewhat friendly terms with absolutely nothing to do. Fate was against her. Tyson was thinking along the same lines as he paced in front of her. Tyson however was pacing from Hidemi's bed to the kitchen and back. The kitchen was right in front of were Hidemi's makeshift so in Hidemi's eyes Tyson was walking towards her and away from her. But yes fate was against Hidemi, for as Tyson was walking towards her, he tripped. Yes you heard me. He tripped and fell right onto Hidemi. The result, well, Tyson ending up kissing Hidemi on lips and then getting both of them tangled in Hidemi's blankets. The result of that was both of them, still tangled up in the blankets, fell onto the floor with Tyson on top of Hidemi. Not the best situation to be in especially when a camera flash just went off. Both of them, both blushing many shades of red, got off each other in a hurry before take a look from where the flash came from. Kenny was standing in the doorway with Dizzi at his feet and a camera in his hand. They didn't notice that Dizzi's camera was focus on them and taping everything that just so happened and rather paid attention to the camera that was in Kenny's hand.  
  
"Sorry. I was getting a camera from my room when I hear noises coming from the basement. I don't how you guys got down here but when I saw you guys I couldn't help but take that picture. Umm sorry," said Kenny.  
  
Hidemi was still blushing a bright color was too shocked to hear what Kenny just said. One hand was on her lips where Tyson just kissed her. The other was supporting her from collapsing completely on the floor as she continued to stare at the ground under her.  
  
"KENNY," yelled Tyson. He was blushing various shades of red. Each one was darker then the last until he resembled that of a tomato and still going.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Hidemi was sitting on the floor in Kenny's room still blushing many different colors. Tyson was behind her, on Kenny's bed. Hidemi was staring at the floor and Tyson at the ceiling. Neither had said anything after spending an hour or two chasing Kenny. They managed to destroy the film but they still don't have any idea about Dizzi taping the whole thing. Both were still stun from the earlier display of clumsiness.  
  
*I should be hitting him right now,* thought Hidemi as she continue to blush furiously, *But for some reason I'm not. I actually like that kiss. AH! What on earth am I thinking?!?! This is crazy. I don't even know the guy and I'm falling.no, no, no, no I'm not going to say it. There is no way I'm.grr. I'm not saying it.* If possible she began to blush even harder. To say her feelings were a jumbled mess would be an understatement, a BIG understatement. Her feelings were so tangled up it was like a big knot that was going to take a bit of, no a *LONG*, time to untangle.  
  
Tyson was staring at the ceiling and paid little attention to the fact that Hidemi was getting redder by the minute. For he too was lost in his own thoughts, *I can't believe I tripped like that. I'm surprised she hasn't started hitting me. I actually was kinda happy that happened. NANI?! What am I thinking?!! Baka, Baka, don't think like that! I can't be falling for a girl I don't even know!!!*  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Think they suffered enough? **mumbling** I'm soooooooo dead once Hidemi recovers from her shock.  
  
Tyson/Hidemi: YES!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai/Ray/Kaira/Yusuke/Hiei/Kurama/Kirara: No  
  
NB: **clapping her hands happily** Okay then! Let's Continue!  
  
Tyson/Hidemi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Kenny who was downstairs was copying the videotape. (Tyson/Hidemi: You're making copies?!?!?! HOSHI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! NB: Hehehe) He was sure the other Bladebreakers would love to see it. It took him two hours to get away from Tyson and Hidemi without being killed. Kenny wasn't an athletic person but when his life was being threaten he could run like the wind. Tyson and Hidemi didn't know that he was downstairs yet and Kenny made no plans to tell them yet. His parents didn't really ask why they were in the basement much less how they got there, seeing as they were trying to run a noodle shop here.  
  
"Hey Kenny," said Max walking into the room.  
  
"Oh hi Max," said Kenny.  
  
"What on earth are you doing," Max asked.  
  
"Just copying a video of Tyson and the girl Hidemi in an embarrassing situation. What a copy?"  
  
"Oh really. Sure. Let me see." Max took a seat next to Kenny and began to watch the video.  
  
~*~  
  
Hidemi and Tyson were still in shock. During this shock they experience one big tug-a-war in their minds over their very mixed up feelings over the boy/girl sitting next to them and plotting to kill a certain authoress once this chapter is done. (NB: Achoo!) It seems neither of them even noticed that they were sitting in the same room together. "I'm going to kill and for some damn reason thank who ever did this to me," mumbled Hidemi. Tyson didn't hear her much less notice an image of a black dragon looming over Hidemi's head or the air beginning to shift and move around him when there was no wind blowing.  
  
"Guys," mumbled Tyson, "I should be killing you but I feel like I should be thanking you."  
  
~*~  
  
Again the rest of the Bladebreakers sneezed.  
  
~*~  
  
"ACHOO!"  
  
"ACHOO!"  
  
Kenny and Max looked at each other, puzzled. Then they both shrugged it off and return to watch the video.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun slowly began to set as we conclude the final chapter of the Valentine's Day part. One couple was snuggling together enjoying the stars. The other soon-more-like-later couple were sitting in their rooms dreaming of each other while one was drinking tea and the other eating her precious chocolate. The last soon-to-be couple were sitting in one room, still trying to recover from the shock they received. Everything just seemed right. But Fate's work is far from done and Destiny is calling. As they say expect the unexpected. For around the corner waits another piece to the puzzle. The threads of fate are tangle I wonder how long it'll take to unravel.  
  
~*~  
  
The Goddess of Love growled as she look down the Bladebreakers and their two new friends. Ray and Hoshi was hard for her to get them to get. And now she had to deal TWO more couples one more stubborn then Ray and Hoshi and other lost in complete denial. Why do these mortals make her job so hard? She let out another growl before she grinned. Even since Ray and Hoshi got together none of the other couples she match before and after that were that challenging. Now fate present her with two more couples that were just as stubborn as her hardest project. Her grin, if possible, got even bigger. This was going to be fun.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Should I end here?  
  
Tyson/ Hidemi: YES! YES!! YES!!! YES!!!! YES!!!!! YES!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: I guess  
  
Kaira: They've suffered enough  
  
Kai: For today.  
  
Yusuke: I think you should continue  
  
Hiei: I agree  
  
Kurama: Save it for later.  
  
Kirara: I agree with Kurama  
  
NB: Okay five votes to stop. Four to which I most definitely cannot ignore. So we'll end.  
  
Tyson/Hidemi: YAY!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
NB: For Now.  
  
Tyson/Hidemi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NB: Please review. ^^ One last word to IloveTysonGranger AKA Kelly. First off I like to thank you for the review. It would seem that since I haven't updated for awhile and updated on a day where most people aren't reading fanfic, this fic seemed to drop in reviews. Mental Note: never update on Christmas. Did the same thing last year and look what it got me. Second as I stated when I posted the first chapter that there were no promises that I would throw you into this mess (not that you want to **looks over the number of problems and embarrassing situation coming up and shakes her head**) I'll tell you the reason why. I was planning to pair one of my friends with Max. It's punishment for finding out my penname. Don't ask. But I may end but pairing her with Kenny. She doesn't like Kenny. Kinda like how Hidemi can't stand Tyson, not hate, just can't stand him. But don't ask. It's a really complicated mess. It's doesn't matter who ever is paired up with Max doesn't come in until later. Even if I throw who ever it is in the next chapter, the way I'm writing it won't be out until summer anyways. Ah but if I throw you in I'll tell and you'll need to give me a more detail description. Sorry can't work with what little information u gave me. Who knows maybe there's a love triangle in here? Third Just a few questions. Do mind if I end up pairing you up with Kenny if I choose to pair up my friend with Max? I don't have anyone to pair Kenny up with, well not really. Fourth. If I hadn't paired Tyson with Hidemi would you have asked to be paired with Tyson? Looking from your bio, I would guess. Wait a minute I'm blabbing aren't I?  
  
Everyone in the room: Yes.  
  
NB: Ah sorry. I sometime get caught up. Fifth is I'm curious. Where are you from? You don't have to answer the last two questions. I'm just being overly curious that's all. Both questions are more the personal side, especially the last one. If you change your mind just say. You have a choice in this matter, my friends don't. **grin evilly** I'll be dead before this story ends at the way I'm writing this thing. Oh well.  
  
Kirara: Once again PLEASE review. 


	14. Early March: Girl's Day Dinner Huh? One ...

NB: Well here's another chapter. *opens the door to her notes* Huh? *looks up before being crushed by a mountain of presents.* Ow! Who left all these present here and where on earth are they from?!  
  
Kirara: *walks in* Happy Birthday aibou. Oh. I see you found your gifts.  
  
NB: O.O Nani?! All of this is for me.  
  
Kirara: Hai from all of your favorite animes and more.*picks up one* This one is from Yoh and Friends in the Shaman King sections. *picks up another* This one from the Saiyuki gang. *picks up one more* This one is from Ray.  
  
NB: *grabs the gift* Give me that one! ^^ I'll open this one first.  
  
**Rest of the muses walk in** All: Happy Birthday Hoshi!  
  
NB: Oh hi guys. I guess I'll open present later. I still need to post the chapter. Um well first off we have three new muses joining us. The first one is Joy. She'll be the one paired up with Max. (Sorry Kelly.) You'll formally meet her in the next chapter. Bonnie is the next one. She'll be coming and going however (too busy with her boyfriend *snickers* um you didn't hear me say that ^_~). You'll find out about her in this chapter and the last one. Well you'll meet him later.  
  
Kaira: HOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where's Legolas?! I know you have him.  
  
NB: Legolas? As in the elfin prince from LotR? No I idea.  
  
Kaira: I know you have him hidden somewhere. Now where is he?!  
  
NB: I have no idea. *mutter* I won't mention that he's in MY closet currently tied up at the moment.  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
NB: Err. Anyway a special thanks to my friend Joy for helping me with this chapter. If it wasn't for her constant asking and endless ideas, this chapter wouldn't be here today. She helped write a few parts of it. Bonnie's dress description belongs to her actually.  
  
Joy: That's cause you made me describe it.  
  
NB: True.  
  
Ray: Well it was to help you write stories better.  
  
Joy: Yeah. But I don't like writing anyways.  
  
Yusuke: If you want to check out her story. Joy's penname is Reikon33.  
  
Hiei: Who would want to read a story like that.  
  
Kurama: It has you in it.  
  
Hiei: Never mind then. *Yusuke and Kurama both sweatdrop*  
  
Bonnie: Why was I dragged into the story? Why not someone else?  
  
Kai: You were drafted. It's been posted. You're stuck here. No matter what you say.  
  
NB: Beside I'll throw in few more people. Just be happy you're a long-term person yet.  
  
Bonnie: Long-term?  
  
Ray: In other words you won't show up in every chapter unless the readers decide they want you to.  
  
Hidemi: Trust me you don't want that to happen. At least you have a choice in the matter.  
  
NB: Okay enough talk. Who wants to do the disclaimers?  
  
Bonnie: Huh?  
  
Ray/Kai/Kaira/Yusuke/Kurama/Hiei/Kirara/Hidemi: Not me.  
  
NB: Then it's Joy then.  
  
Joy: Wha?! I don't wanna.  
  
NB: Too bad.  
  
Joy: Fine. Nagareboshi doesn't own Beyblade, Yu Yu Hakusho, or LotR. Kaira, Hidemi, Bonnie, and myself are real people in real life, thus Nagareboshi also doesn't own us and any of our creation. She does own herself aka Hoshi, her yami, Kirara, and her bit beast, Nekangel. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Of a Deep Blue  
  
Valentine's Day was over as soon as it came. Despite what happened to a few select few (cough*Hidemi*cough*Tyson*cough) everyone had a good time. Tyson had accused Hoshi of setting up the whole stick-Tyson-and-Hidemi-in-a-room idea as Kai blamed his sister and teammates for not telling him about Kaira's little quirk of going caffeine high. The rest of the Bladebreakers wonder if they should also tell him about her little quirk about sugar high but each time they tried, Kai cut them off. Oh well one day Kai will suffer from that because he didn't listen to his friends. Hidemi started to hang out with the Bladebreakers, claiming wanting to be friends (though we know the *real* reason she was with them cough*Tyson*cough) as she was introduce to the world of blading. She found it a little hard to believe such a worldwide sport existed and she never knew about it. At the current moment it's evening on March 3, girls' day.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaira fiddle with her hair again and again. Up. Down. Up Down. Up Down. She just couldn't decide how to do her hair. It went up into a ponytail and back down. Back up to a braid, then to pigtails, before back down again. She finally decided to put it up in a half up half down ponytail.  
  
Tonight the boys were doing something a little out of tradition and taking the girls out to dinner for girl's day. Max and Kenny got off lucky. It was something Stardust, Kaira couldn't remember the name of the restaurant but that wasn't of important. Right now she was trying to get ready for tonight. The girls had spend the whole day shopping for clothes, while munching on some mochi.  
  
Fiddling still with a strand of her hair, Kaira looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She wasn't sure of what she choose to wear was a good choice. Hoshi and Hidemi spend a good ¾ of the trip of the mall and a ½ on the way back home telling her it was fine. Her entire outfit was made of silk. A crimson red Chinese top made of soft silky material in a style similar to what Ray wears with braided red knots going down the side of her outfit; fitted her figure nicely. Gold embroidery of a phoenix on the front of the blouse, the long feathery tail drifting to the back of the blouse. The blouse itself reflected the proud colors that belonged to Dranzer herself. Black silk pants and an even darker red sash finished the Chinese style outfit. Kaira was about to leave when she noticed something was missing. Looking around her room, she found it. It was the locket Kai had given her for Christmas. Ever since that day she hasn't stop wearing it. She stopped for a moment to looked at the pictures inside. One of Kai and one of her. Kaira smiled at that. Grabbing her jacket she made her way out the house. Kai promised her that he would picked her up...  
  
~*~  
  
Across town another girl was facing the same problem. She wore a long, sleeveless, midnight blue dress with two white flowers on the front. Around her neck was her family heirloom, which her parents gave to her for her past birthday. It was her mother's mother's mother's necklace. In other words her great-grandmother's one. On a silver chain it was a heart shaped sapphire in a box of crystals surrounding it. Hidemi loved it but at the moment she has other things to worry about it.  
  
Hidemi was mimicking what Kaira was doing just a few minutes ago. Trying to fix her hair. After many minutes of fiddling and twirling, Hidemi settled for her hair down. Hidemi looked in the mirror again then repeated the process once more. Up. Down. Up. Back to down. Finally Hidemi forced herself to put down the hairbrush. 'No more. I'm not changing my hairstyle again. I decided it's going to stay down for the night. No more fiddling.' Then an image of a certain dragon popped in her head. The hairbrush went back up again.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi sat on her bed, trying not to wrinkle her outfit before dinner. She had been the restaurant before and had been out on many fancy dinners before as well. Kai dragged her those more then once. A growl escaped from her lips at the mere memory of those dinners. There were countless gentlemen, so to which some were over twice her age, that hit on her and it pissed her off like no end. She hated all the formality. Today however, she won't complain. Ray and the rest of the boys were treating her and the other girls for girl's day. "You almost done," came her brother's voice through the door after he knocked.  
  
"I have been for the past half hour," said Hoshi dryly. All those torturous dinner parties taught her to prepare herself early. "Ray's here," Kai answered. Hoshi shot up from her bed. Opening the door she found herself looked into the eyes of her brother. Observing what he was wearing she couldn't help but agree with the outfit. Simple, yes it was, yet still very elegant. Black silk shirt with a black jacket much like his school jacket and simple blue pants similar to one he normally wore just also made of silk. The one thing that stood out was the small silver fox stitched on the front pocket.  
  
Hoshi wondered about the silver fox. 'Hey that wasn't there the last time Kai wore that jacket,' thought Hoshi. 'Hehe I wonder if anyone will noticed? Probably not. No one seen Kai in this outfit before. Stupid formal dinners.' A small smirk made it's way onto her face. "Nice touch, dear brother. I certainly don't recall that silver fox there before. Did you add it on?"  
  
Kai sent a glare at his sister. "Never mind that Hoshi. Ray's waiting and I still have to pick up Kaira. You two go ahead and we'll meet you there."  
  
Hoshi blinked at Kai's choice of words. It was we'll instead of Kaira and I and he just told her that he was picking up Kaira, where as before he didn't even mention it. Interesting.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray waited patiently for Hoshi to arrive. Jeeves had let him into the waiting room as Ray was informed that Kai was getting Hoshi. He knew that he was supposed to take Hoshi to the restaurant but Ray wondered how Kai was getting there. He had a suspicion that Kai was planning to pick up Kaira.  
  
His cat-like hearing, drew Ray out of his thoughts as he hear the soft, familiar footsteps coming. He looked up to see Hoshi walked into the room. Ray had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Ray was wearing a rather simple, yet formal Chinese white long sleeved shirt with a white tiger on it and black pants with a blue slash around his waist. Hoshi compliment his outfit with a black skirt with silk black blouse. Elaborate silver thin designs, twisted and turn on the black Chinese style blouse just enough to give the blouse a unique design without over powering the black blouse. Her hair was tied back in braid with a following blue ribbon. *Hey, wait a minute,* thought Ray, *Wasn't that the same ribbon that I took from Hoshi when she was leaving for two months. It disappeared around Christmas time and I was wondering were it had disappeared to. It would seem Hoshi has found her ribbon.*  
  
"Hi Ray," she said happily.  
  
"Wow. You look stunning," said Ray. He liked the outfit she chose.  
  
Hoshi just smiled before simply saying. "You know better then that. Flattery will get you nowhere."  
  
A grin came into play as Ray pulled her closer. "And you know I never flatter you." He placed a kiss on her lips. Sadly the moment was broke by a 'ahem'. Hoshi and Ray broke apart to see Kai standing there; arms crossed with a stern look on his face.  
  
"Um hi Kai. We'll um be going. You should to. Don't wanna keep Kaira waiting now," said Hoshi in a sheepish voice. She grabbed Ray and pulled him out the door, leaving her brother behind. Thus sparing her boyfriend a very long talk with her brother. As they got into the car, Jeeves was taking them, and Ian (the chauffer) was taking Kai to picked Kaira.  
  
"Thanks Hoshi," said Ray giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
~*~Sooner or Later~*~  
  
Everyone sooner or later managed to arrive at the restaurant. Well actually at the current moment, the Bladebreakers and Kaira, were waiting for Tyson and Hidemi to show up. The two hadn't show up yet and they were sure that their seats were given away for being so late.  
  
"SEE WE'RE LATE!"  
  
"A GIRL HAS EVERY EXCUSE TO SHOW UP FASHIONABLY LATE!!!!"  
  
"FASHIONABLY LATE?!!! HA!! HOSHI GETS DRESSED FASTER THE YOU AND SHE STILL MANAGES TO LOOK REALLY PRETTY!!"  
  
Hoshi twitched slight. "That's nice to know and everything, but does he have to drag me into this," she asked no one in particular.  
  
"SHE PROBABLY HAS PRACTICE WILL THESE KIND OF DINNERS!!! SHE PROBABLY KNOWS WHAT SHE WANTS!!"  
  
"HA!! SEE YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT YOU WERE WRONG AND THAT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"  
  
Anger marks could be seen on Hoshi and Kai's face as Ray ran his hand through his bangs, letting out a sigh in the process. The others, (Max, Kenny, and Kaira) all sweatdropped, though Kaira too was getting a little ticked off. Around the corner appeared the holder of Dragoon and his soon to be girlfriend.  
  
"MY FAULT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOWED UP LATE WHEN PICKING ME UP!!! YOU WERE HALF AN HOUR LATE!!!"  
  
"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?!?!?! YOU STILL TOOK THAT HALF AND HOUR PLUS ANOTHER 15 MINUTES TO GET READY ANYWAYS!!"  
  
"YOU ARE SO RUDE!"  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME WAIT!!"  
  
Kai was fed up with this. Of all the nights they could have argued it had to be this night, at one of the finest restaurants in town. "Hoshi can I borrow you mallet," he asked. Hoshi looked at her brother slightly confused before the idea dawned on her. Her mouth formed an O shape as she realized why. "Do you want me to take of it, Kai," she asked. Kai shook his head. "Just get Hidemi and head for the restaurant. I'll take of Tyson. He'll be a little late..."  
  
Hoshi summoned her mallet and handed it to her brother, which Kai took and headed towards Tyson. Grabbing the Dragon he turned back around the corner from which he and Hidemi came from. Soon after sounds of crash and yelling could be hear. Hidemi who was slightly confused to what just happened was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and pulled by Hoshi who then grabbed Ray and started to drag the both of them. Kaira, Kenny, and Max soon followed behind.  
  
~*~  
  
They arrived at the restaurant front doors as soon as Kai and a slightly dizzy Tyson caught up with them. Ray reached for the door handle, planning to hold open the door for everyone else, when he became aware that there was another hand on the door handle. Ray looked up to see the owner of the hand, only to come face to face with the Enrique. Ray nearly jumped in surprised. *Why on earth is Enrique here,* thought Ray, slightly shocked from seeing one of the member of the Majestics here in Japan of all places. Right behind Enrique was a girl about his age. She had baby blue hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were the same baby blue color, a much soft tone of eye color then Enrique's sapphire ones. She wore a beautiful black fitted evening gown that reached the floor with its magnificent length. It had tiny silver beads sewed in forming intricate designs that flowed through out her dress.  
  
"Enrique," said Kenny surprised. "Why are you here?"  
  
Enrique let go of the door handle and grin. "Well if it isn't the Bladebreakers. Well to answer your question I'm here to celebrate a birthday."  
  
"Oooo really? I love birthdays," said Max.  
  
Kaira was about to ask whose birthday it was before Tyson blurted out, "Enrique who's your new girlfriend?"  
  
The girl behind Enrique twitched a bit. Enrique only smiled and being the nice guy he was didn't he didn't hit Tyson. Of course that didn't stop Hidemi from doing so. "Ow!" Tyson glared at her and Hidemi glared back.  
  
"Ahem," said Enrique. He motioned the girl to step forward. "This is my baby cousin, Bonnie. She came down to visit me. Today is her birthday and she chose here to eat. Now why are you here."  
  
"Oooo really? A party," said Max excitedly. Kai gave Max a small whack on the head for asking so many question. Enrique sent him a look of thanks, which Kai replied with his usual, hn.  
  
"We're treating the girls to dinner," said Ray, "For girl's day."  
  
Then Enrique stopped, seeing Hidemi with the Bladebreakers. Leaning over to Ray he asked, "So whose the girl beside Kaira." Tyson heard that and unconsciously glared at Enrique for a brief moment. Hoshi intervene there. Grabbing Enrique she quickly said, "Hold on for a moment." Then she continued to drag Enrique by the ear, around the corner.  
  
Bonnie, looked at the Bladebreakers, Kaira, and Hidemi who in returned shrugged. Why Hoshi was doing that was not clear to any of them.  
  
"Hello I'm Bonnie," said Bonnie. True her cousin just introduced her but she preferred in to introduce herself. So these were the famous Bladebreakers her cousin told her about. She never expected to meet them on her birthday. Then again this was the country they lived in. Bonnie was confused why the girl with the golden color hair grabbed her cousin and dragged him around the corner.  
  
"Hi Bonnie. I'm Max," said Max, introducing him.  
  
"I'm Tyson. Nice to meet ya," said Tyson, grinning.  
  
"I'm Ray."  
  
"Kaira."  
  
"Hidemi."  
  
"Hello. I'm Kenny."  
  
Silence. Six pair of eyes landed on one team captain, waiting for him to introduce him. 5 Kai ignored. The sixth... well least just say he couldn't keep silence. "Kai," he grunted.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Max, Tyson, Kaira, Hidemi, Kenny, and Kai. Um who was that girl that dragged my cousin around the corner," asked Bonnie.  
  
"That's Hoshi," said Ray, "She's my girlfriend and Kai's twin sister. I realize that they look nothing alike but um that's a very long story to explain."  
  
"O-okay." Yup Bonnie was beyond confused now.  
  
~*~  
  
"Enrique, I'm only going to say this one. Don't even think about making any moves on Hidemi, the girl standing next to Kaira, and Kaira. They're taken, well almost. Do anything I'll inform Kai and Tyson. More so Kai if you so much look at Kaira the wrong way, and Tyson if you touch Hidemi. And if you do, do anything, then after they're finish with you, I'll promise a world of pain. Or in other words, LEO," threaten Hoshi.  
  
Enrique let out a nervous laugh. "Okay Hoshi," he said. He suddenly remembered why he never made any moves on Hoshi. Ray and Kai were dangerous as is but Hoshi turned out to be twice as deadly as both of them combine upon getting mad. Enrique didn't want to meet Mr. Mallet again much less take a trip on LEO (AKA Low Earth Orbit).  
  
~*~  
  
Soon a happy Hoshi and a slightly terrified Enrique came back around the corner. It wasn't long before they joined back into the conversation. Then suddenly someone tapped on Kai's shoulder. He looked to see the manager of the restaurant. "Excuse me sir, but are you eating here tonight? If not if you could, please have you and your friends move away from the door. No one can get in." Kai looked. Okay so his teammates/friends were blocking the doorway. No big deal right? Sadly it was. "Let's go inside," he said.  
  
He walked inside and didn't like what he saw next. The restaurant from some reason or another, it was packed tonight. Kai could spy one table with nine seats. There were seven of them, (Bladebreakers plus Kaira and Hidemi) but nine if you count Enrique and Bonnie. "I get the feeling that this is more then just a coincidence," mumbled Hidemi as she realized the seating arrangements.  
  
"Sirs, madams, these are the only seats for the night. Will you be taking them," the manager asked.  
  
Everyone looked at each other before Enrique, "Sure why not? We all know each other after all."  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner when more or less quite smoothly. Tyson had more then enough servings, making the girls quite thankful that they weren't paying for this dinner. Though the restaurant was quiet former, the dinner was more causal then usual. (due to the lack of the authoress creative mind) It ranged anywhere from; shrimp and vegetable tempura, udon, butterfish, miso soup, shabu shabu (beef, mushroom [many different varieties] tofu, noodles, green onions, donburi (rice with egg and combination of some kind of meat and/or vegetable), fried egg, nori, green tea ice cream, sushi, to soy beans. There was also tea and rice served. Can't have a Japanese meal with tea and rice.  
  
From the point of meeting outside the doors of the restaurant, during dinner, the exception of succinct silences while eating, and after dinner, they were talking about many thing. The Bladebreakers got to know Bonnie better and vice versa. Enrique learned what has happened during the past month and how Hidemi came to meet them. Tyson had over 7 dishes in front of him during dinner. He suffered for it later, when paying for his part of bill.  
  
Later, they said their good bye. Enrique and Bonnie left, presumably back to Rome. Kai took Kaira home as Tyson did for Hidemi. Ray and Hoshi decided to walk home under the stars as Kenny and Max walked home together as both of their houses where in the same directions. Kenny house came first so he said goodbye to Max as Max continued onward towards home. Just as Max turned the corner, he ran into someone. Well it was more of someone ran into him, literally.  
  
Both of them were sent flying and knocked down to ground. Max shook the stars from his head and found himself looking into a pair of ash color eyes. A girl about his age wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, navy blue shirt, and black high heel sandals/slippers sat across from him. Her hair was black but her bangs and the tips of her hair was a midnight blue like Tyson's. In fact the girl reminded Max a bit of Tyson. He passed as a twist of fate and offered to help the girl up. "Sorry about that," he said.  
  
"That's okay," she said. She took his offer of his hand and pulled herself up. Upon standing she winced as a shock of pain ran from her ankle. "Ow," she said.  
  
"Let me have a look at that," said Max. He felt guilty because he ran into the girl in the first place and now her ankle was hurting. "It's not too bad. Just slightly swollen. You should go home and put some ice on it. Sorry about running into you."  
  
"It's nothing," she said.  
  
"Do you need help getting home? If you're not too far from here I can carry you there. I feel kinda bad about running into you," offered Max.  
  
The girl giggled a bit. "No that's okay. But thanks for asking. I'll make there just fine. It's just down this street." She started down the street, limping slightly. Before she disappeared completely into the crowd of people, she turned back and waved bye to Max. Max could only wave back.  
  
*Who was that girl,* he thought. Then he decided to push it out of his mind and head home.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: I'm sure you can guess who the girl above is.  
  
Yusuke: Gee it's so hard.  
  
Kurama: Yusuke be nice.  
  
*Ray and Kai glaring daggers.*  
  
Bonnie: Can I leave now?  
  
Hidemi: Yeah the chapters over.  
  
Bonnie: K. Bye.  
  
Everyone: Bye.  
  
Kai: Where's Kaira?  
  
Kirara: Trying to find Legolas.  
  
Kai: ...  
  
Ray: I won't ask.  
  
Joy: I won't either.  
  
NB: You know Kaira told me I could stop writing Of a Deep Blue.  
  
Everyone: O.O Wha?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NB: Calm down. I'll still continue it.  
  
Ray: But why?  
  
NB: I'll explain that in the next chapter if I remember. Maybe in More then meets the eye. Right now I wanna open some of my gifts.  
  
Kai: Hold on.  
  
Hidemi: Cake  
  
Hiei: and sweet snow  
  
Kurama: first.  
  
Yusuke: Then  
  
Joy: You can  
  
Ray: Open your presents.  
  
NB *pouts* fine.  
  
Kirara: Well that wraps up another chapter. So while we celebrate my hikari's birthday. Please review. Also Bonnie doesn't have a pairing. Do you want her to be paired up with someone? Anyone beside (Ray, Kai, Tyson and Max) is open. Please tell us.  
  
NB: See ya next time. And Review please! ^_~ 


End file.
